My Sweet Dream
by Mary Spn
Summary: O dinheiro e a fama podem ter um preço muito alto a pagar, e a vida de um ator muitas vezes requer alguns sacrifícios. Jensen mal sabe o quanto tudo está prestes a mudar, quando um garoto adorável e inconsequente entra em sua vida. / PadAckles / Mpreg / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Mary SPN

 **Beta:** Ana Ackles

 **Título:** My Sweet Dream

 **Gênero:** Mpreg / AU

 **Casal principal:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki (Haverá outros relacionamentos, mas não vou citar aqui, porque ainda não estão definidos)

 **Sinopse:** O dinheiro e a fama podem ter um preço muito alto a pagar, e a vida de um ator muitas vezes requer alguns sacrifícios. Jensen mal sabe o quanto tudo está prestes a mudar, quando um garoto adorável e inconsequente entra em sua vida.

 **Avisos:** A ilha citada na fanfic não existe, é totalmente fictícia, assim como a cidadezinha / aldeia de pescadores próxima. Na minha imaginação, elas ficam em algum lugar muito próximo a Seattle. É mpreg, e mais uma vez vou usar o termo "portador" para o homem que é capaz de engravidar. Nesta fanfic eles existem, mas não é muito comum, então pode haver algum preconceito. Tudo pelo bem do drama. Hahaha! Jensen é um ator, mas não tão famoso quanto é na vida real. Sobre Jared ser um garoto inconsequente, vocês irão descobrir… rs. A quem continuar depois disso, boa leitura!

* * *

 _ **My sweet dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Jared abriu as portas de correr na entrada da pousada e sentiu a brisa da manhã bagunçar os seus cabelos. Ficou algum tempo ali parado, com uma caneca de café na mão, observando as ondas do mar lamberem a areia branquinha da praia. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, apenas algumas gaivotas sobrevoando o mar, em busca de comida.

Nunca se cansaria daquela paisagem. No verão, a ilha costumava estar cheia de turistas e crianças correndo pela praia, mas durante o inverno era sempre muito tranquilo. Jared gostava do silêncio e da paz que aquele lugar transmitia.

Ao olhar para o horizonte, podia ter um vislumbre da cidade mais próxima. Era uma cidade muito pequena que, embora ficasse próxima a Seattle, parecia ter sido esquecida no mapa e era habitada por pescadores, em sua maioria.

Como o responsável pela compra de suprimentos para a pousada era Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared praticamente só saía da ilha para ir à faculdade, ou quando Jeffrey precisava da sua ajuda.

O homem tinha seus cinquenta e poucos anos, mancava de uma perna, devido a um acidente enquanto trabalhara como médico no serviço militar, e usava uma bengala como apoio na maior parte do tempo. Mas era extremamente teimoso e vivia dizendo que ainda não era nenhum velho inútil e podia muito bem fazer as coisas sozinho. Jared respeitava a sua vontade, apesar de fazer algumas coisas sem que ele soubesse, para facilitar o seu trabalho.

Jeffrey era como um pai para Jared. O único que conhecera, na verdade. Nunca tinha conhecido o seu pai biológico, e sua mãe dificilmente falava sobre ele. Quando criança, Jared a questionara, e ela lhe contara algumas histórias sobre ele, mas jamais saberia se alguma delas era verdadeira.

O moreno carregava o sobrenome de sua mãe, Padalecki. Então, um certo dia, ela fora embora sem dar muitas explicações, e Jeffrey Morgan era a única família que lhe restara.

\- Eu estou indo até a cidade – Jeffrey de repente apareceu na recepção da pousada, colocando algumas coisas em uma mochila. – Deixei uma lista do que precisa ser feito durante a minha ausência, na mesa da cozinha. Você consegue se virar sozinho?

\- Não é a primeira vez que eu irei ficar sozinho, Jeff.

\- É que eu estou pensando em passar a noite na cidade e voltar só amanhã, então... – O homem sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

Jared sabia que ele ia passar a noite na farra, no bordel da cidade, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Por mais que tivessem intimidade, era melhor manter certos limites, não queria constrangê-lo.

\- Eu não quero que você fique sobrecarregado, e...

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Jeff – Jared sorriu. Já tinha completado 21 anos e o homem ainda o tratava como uma criança. – Não temos nenhum hóspede na pousada, afinal. Aproveite e fique por lá quanto tempo você precisar. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

\- Certo – Jeffrey parou, olhando-o por um instante. – Eu sei disso, é só que... Força do hábito, você sabe.

Jared gargalhou. – Sim, eu sei.

\- Cuide-se, sim? – Jeffrey se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua testa. – E ligue pro meu celular, se algum problema aparecer.

Jared sorriu, e ficou observando o homem se afastar pela areia da praia, então voltou a entrar na pousada e foi até a cozinha. Serviu-se de mais café e olhou o bilhete com a lista de afazeres que Jeff havia lhe deixado.

" _\- Ligar para o encanador._

 _\- Verificar o aquecimento dos quartos._

 _\- Tem comida saudável na geladeira, não coma só hambúrgueres e doces._

 _\- Pare de tomar tanto café."_

Jared riu das duas últimas recomendações e olhou para a caneca de café em sua mão, com uma pontada de culpa.

\- Foda-se, Jeff – Riu e amassou o bilhete, atirando-o na lixeira, então pegou o telefone do encanador e ligou, agendando um horário para fazer a manutenção, e foi verificar o aquecimento dos quartos. Estava tudo em ordem e provavelmente teria o dia todo livre. Isso era maravilhoso.

J2

Sendo ator, embora estivesse desempregado no momento, Jensen Ackles costumava viajar muito. Seus últimos anos foram gastos com convenções, promoção da série, viagens com a família ou sua atual namorada, mas nunca tirara um tempo para si mesmo.

Depois de cinco temporadas, finalmente a série havia sido concluída e não havia aceitado outro emprego desde então, ainda que o seu agente tivesse insistido em alguns papéis.

Precisava de férias, e naquela semana, depois de se estressar até o limite do limite, com tudo e com todos, Jensen resolveu deixar tudo para trás, e colocar o pé na estrada.

Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu pelo litoral, sozinho, parando de cidade em cidade. Às vezes passava uma noite, ou duas, dependendo do que encontrava de interessante no local. Gostava muito da natureza, do mar, da areia, mas dificilmente tirava algum tempo até mesmo para ir à praia mais próxima. Mesmo agora, durante o inverno, com o vento gelado cortando sua pele, não podia deixar de caminhar descalço pela areia e sentir a água tocando seus pés.

O ar puro, a sensação de liberdade... Era como voltar a ser criança novamente.

Quando o vento frio passou a se tornar incômodo, Jensen voltou para o carro e dirigiu por mais algumas horas, quando se deparou com uma aldeia de pescadores. Estacionou o carro e caminhou entre as canoas que estavam sobre a areia. Negava gentilmente, quando tentavam a todo custo lhe vender peixes, ostras e camarões, e caminhou até uma senhora, que estava simplesmente lá parada, com as mãos na cintura e olhando ao redor, como se estivesse fiscalizando o trabalho dos pescadores.

\- Bom dia – Jensen se aproximou, sorridente, mas a mulher não lhe deu muita atenção. Apenas resmungou um bom dia de volta, sem muita vontade, e sem desviar os olhos das canoas que acabaram de chegar. – Eu estou procurando por algum hotel ou pousada, será que a senhora pode me indicar algum lugar nas proximidades?

\- Moço? – Uma jovem com os cabelos tingidos de todas as cores possíveis o chamou, e Jensen foi até ela, já que tinha sido completamente ignorado pela outra mulher. – Oi, eu sou Amy. Tenho a impressão que eu te conheço de algum lugar - A menina parou, pensativa. - Você já esteve por aqui antes?

\- Olá Amy, eu sou Jensen. E não, nunca estive por aqui – O loiro apertou a mão da garota, que não devia ter mais de 17 anos, internamente esperando que ela não o reconhecesse.

\- Eu ouvi você perguntar por uma pousada?

\- Sim, eu... – Jensen olhou para a mulher que o havia ignorado, um pouco sem graça. – Eu estou dirigindo por algumas horas e estou procurando um lugar para passar a noite. Você conhece algum?

\- Depende do que você está procurando. Não tem quase nada por aqui, mas se você procura agito, eu sugiro dirigir por mais duas horas, rumo ao norte. Tem uns hotéis bem bacanas por lá, assim como alguns bares com shows de rock na beira mar. Mas se você está procurando sossego, também pode contratar um pescador para levá-lo até a ilha – Amy apontou para a direita, em direção ao mar. – Jeffrey Morgan tem uma pousada muito aconchegante lá.

Jensen estava cansado, mas de repente aquilo lhe pareceu uma boa opção.

\- Eu não sou muito amigo de barcos – Sorriu amarelo. – Quanto tempo até a ilha?

\- Em torno de uma hora e meia. Talvez menos, já que hoje o mar está calmo.

\- Certo. E você conhece alguém que possa me levar até lá? – Jensen ficou tentado a conhecer o lugar. Estava de férias, afinal.

\- Meu pai – Amy sorriu abertamente. – Vem comigo.

Jensen acompanhou a garota até a canoa do seu pai. Amy os apresentou e o homem era quase tão simpático quanto a filha. Discutiram o preço e horário, enquanto o loiro olhava para o barco um pouco desconfiado, pensando se teria que se sentar entre os peixes, o que não seria nada agradável.

\- Ele tem um barco de passeio. Não é com este que você vai – Amy comentou, ao perceber que Jensen parecia desconfiado.

\- Ah, ótimo – Jensen sorriu, aliviado.

O loiro pegou sua mala, deixou o carro em um estacionamento pago, e os acompanhou até o barco que, definitivamente, era maior e muito mais limpo que o de pesca.

Considerava-se um bom nadador, mas subiu a bordo apenas depois de colocar um colete salva vidas. "Melhor prevenir, do que remediar", era o que sua mãe sempre dizia.

Sentiu um leve enjoo durante a viagem, principalmente até o barco passar pela quebrança das ondas, mas não chegou a vomitar. O vento fresco em seu rosto e a sensação de liberdade compensavam qualquer outro inconveniente. Talvez devesse pensar em comprar um barco, algum dia.

Depois que o barco atracou e foi amarrado ao trapiche, Jensen desceu e apanhou suas coisas.

\- A pousada é aquela ali – Amy apontou para o lugar, e Jensen simpatizou logo de cara. – Você vai gostar, o Jeffrey é um cara legal. – Ligue pra gente, quando resolver voltar.

\- Ligarei sim, obrigado! – Jensen sorriu e olhou para o pai de Amy. – Sua filha é muito boa com negócios. Daria uma excelente guia – O loiro agradeceu mais uma vez e foi se afastando pelo trapiche, arrastando a sua mala.

\- Ah, e mande um beijo pro Jared – Amy gritou quando o barco já ia se afastando, fazendo Jensen franzir o cenho e se perguntar quem diabos era Jared.

O loiro xingou quando teve que erguer sua mala, pois não podia arrastá-la pela areia, e estava ofegante quando finalmente chegou na pousada. Não era longe da praia, talvez só estivesse fora de forma, mesmo. Pensou que poderia aproveitar o tempo que estivesse por ali, e começar a se exercitar um pouco.

Entrou até a recepção, e estranhou ao não encontrar ninguém. Somente ao se aproximar do balcão, percebeu a presença de um garoto atrás dele.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa xadrez vermelha. Estava confortavelmente esparramado na cadeira, com suas longas pernas esticadas sobre a parte baixa do balcão, tinha os olhos fechados e estava com fones de ouvido, cantarolando e emitindo sons no ritmo da música.

Jensen sorriu e apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão alto de mármore, observando-o e achando aquilo tudo adorável.

Quando o garoto abriu os olhos brevemente e percebeu a sua presença, deu um salto, quase caindo da cadeira.

\- Puta merda! – xingou a si mesmo, tirando os fones de ouvido e tentando se recompor. – Desculpe, você... Desculpe… O senhor tem alguma reserva, senhor...?

\- Ackles. Jensen Ackles – O loiro estendeu sua mão, apertando a do moreno, em cumprimento. – Você deve ser Jeffrey Morgan?

\- Não. Na verdade Jeffrey é o meu pai, ele está... Ele volta só amanhã. Eu sou Jared.

\- Oh, então você é o Jared? – Jensen sorriu.

\- Eu... sou. Por quê? – O moreno estranhou.

\- Nada não, é só que a moça de cabelos coloridos do barco, ela mandou um beijo pra você.

\- A Amy? – Jared sorriu abertamente e Jensen percebeu que se formaram covinhas em seu rosto. Eram adoráveis. - Faz tempo que ela não aparece por aqui.

\- Sim. Eu gostei da garota, muito simpática. Mas voltando ao assunto, eu não tenho reserva, mas adoraria ficar por aqui um ou dois dias, se você tiver um quarto disponível.

\- Claro – Jared se posicionou em frente ao computador. - Solteiro?

\- Como? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Eu quero dizer… - Jared tinha um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. - Você está sozinho, ou está esperando por mais alguém? Todos os quartos tem cama de casal, e banheiro privativo, mas nós temos duas suítes maiores, se preferir.

\- Não, eu realmente estou sozinho e um quarto comum está ótimo pra mim. De frente para o mar, se possível.

\- Sim senhor - Jared sorriu. - Só vou precisar dos seus documentos, e de um cartão de crédito.

\- Aqui estão – Jensen colocou ambos sobre o balcão.

\- Na verdade a pousada está vazia hoje – Jared falava enquanto digitava os dados de Jensen no computador, com bastante agilidade. - Teremos alguns hóspedes amanhã, mas ainda assim, tem quartos sobrando. As pessoas não gostam muito de praia, com esse frio. Não sabem o que estão perdendo – Sorriu novamente. – Esse lugar é incrível, mesmo no inverno. Eu posso te mostrar a ilha, se o senhor quiser. Quando o meu pai voltar, é claro. Ele me mata se eu deixar a pousada sozinha. – Jared fez uma pausa e olhou para Jensen. – Ou já conhece o lugar?

\- Não, é a primeira vez que eu venho. E sim, eu gostaria muito de conhecer a ilha, quando você tiver um tempo.

\- Certo - Jared lhe devolveu sua identidade e cartão. - Eu vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Jared pegou a chave, colocou a mala de Jensen em um carrinho e o conduziu até o quarto. A pousada tinha apenas dois andares, e o quarto de Jensen ficava no andar de cima, de frente para o mar, como ele pedira.

\- Aqui está - O moreno abriu a porta e esperou que Jensen entrasse, então colocou sua mala sobre o balcão. - A calefação está funcionando, mas se preferir, pode usar a lareira. Alguns hóspedes preferem, eu nunca vou entender - Falou quando Jensen o olhou.

\- Obrigado - Jensen sorriu, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do garoto.

\- Tem um restaurante aqui ao lado, e fica aberto até as onze. Nós não temos serviço de quarto, mas se precisar de algo e não quiser descer, eles trazem até aqui. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só ligar para a recepção, eu estarei lá - Jared piscou.

Quando Jensen pegou sua carteira, pensando em lhe dar uma gorjeta, o moreno já havia sumido no corredor. O loiro ficou ali parado, olhando para o nada por algum tempo. Não saberia dizer se era o seu jeito empolgado e falante, ou seus olhos, que Jensen não conseguira definir a cor, seus cabelos um tanto longos ou seu sorriso com covinhas, mas havia algo naquele garoto que o encantara, e Jensen não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente.

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Gente, juro que eu tentei me tornar uma autora disciplinada. Prometi pra mim mesma que só postaria esta fanfic quando estivesse concluída, mas daí eu percebi que, se eu não posto, eu não consigo escrever. Acho que sou meio dependente dessa interação com os leitores, então… tenham paciência, please. Eu não vou prometer atualizações rápidas, porque não é assim que funciona. Às vezes a inspiração ajuda, às vezes não. Então, quem for acompanhar, esteja ciente disso. Quem preferir esperar ela ser concluída pra ler, okay, e quem estiver disposto a acompanhar o meu ritmo, seja bem vindo!

Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Ana Ackles :)

 ** _My Sweet_** **Dream**

 **Capítulo _2_**

 _"Sim, eu já jantei. É... temos um novo hóspede. Não, ele não tinha reserva. Eu cuidei de tudo, Jeff, você não precisa se preocupar. Não, ele não é um psicopata! Que porra Jeff, eu não tenho mais doze anos! Certo. Okay… eu falo com você pela manhã. Jeff? Jeff? Merda!"_

\- O que houve? - Jensen parou diante do balcão da recepção, preocupado. Jared falava com alguém ao telefone, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia ao redor.

\- O quê? - Ajeitou-se na cadeira, bufando. - Nada. Ele desligou na minha cara. E só faz isso quando está puto comigo.

\- Então você não tem mais doze anos? - Jensen riu. - Desculpe, eu não pude deixar de ouvir.

\- É… - O moreno rolou os olhos. - Eu odeio quando ele me trata feito criança, e ele tem uma mania irritante de fazer isso o tempo todo - Reclamou.

\- Cuidado nunca é demais - O loiro sorriu. - Minha mãe sempre dizia. E como você sabe que eu não sou um psicopata?

\- Porque um psicopata sempre reconhece outro - Jared piscou, brincando, e deu um daqueles sorrisos que causavam um ligeiro arrepio na espinha de Jensen.

O loiro apenas riu, concordando - Eu ia perguntar se você não quer me acompanhar ao restaurante, mas ouvi que você já jantou, então…

\- Bom, acho que isso não conta como jantar, então… - Jared levantou um pacote de M&M's, vazio. - Se quiser companhia…

Sem esperar resposta, o moreno saiu de trás do balcão e caminhou para fora da pousada, seguido por Jensen. Encostou a porta e caminharam até o restaurante, que ficava logo ao lado.

\- Oi Sam. Esse é o nosso novo hóspede, o senhor Jensen Ackles. Senhor Ackles, esta é a Sam. quero dizer, a senhora Samantha Ferris. Ela é a responsável pelo restaurante. Se encontrar alguma mosca ou qualquer coisa suspeita na sua comida, já sabe com quem reclamar - Jared brincou e foi até a mesa onde costumava comer.

\- Não existem moscas no meu restaurante, Jay! - Samantha o repreendeu. - Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Ackles. - Apertou a mão do hóspede, que sorria.

\- O prazer é meu - O loiro a cumprimentou e seguiu Jared até a mesa.

Samantha trouxe o cardápio e Jensen pediu uma garrafa de vinho, enquanto Jared pediu uma cerveja.

\- Você não está tomando conta da pousada? - Samantha perguntou, provocando e o moreno lhe deu um olhar mortal, fazendo Jensen rir.

\- Se você não tem doze anos, qual a sua idade, afinal? - Jensen perguntou, curioso, assim que Samantha os deixou.

\- Você se acha engraçado - Jared comentou, sarcástico. - Tenho 21. E você? 40? - Zoou.

\- Uau! Agora você quebrou comigo - O loiro colocou a mão sobre o coração, dramático. Eu tenho 28 - Na verdade eram quase 29 e isso fez Jensen se lembrar que já estava perto dos 30. E isso sim, era algo que realmente o assustava. O fazia se sentir um tanto… velho. - Então… você está na faculdade? - Tentou puxar assunto, não queria falar de si mesmo.

\- Sim, eu estou no último ano. Turismo.

\- Já decidiram o que vão pedir? - Samantha os interrompeu.

\- O de sempre - Jared respondeu rapidamente.

\- O de sempre… quando o seu pai não está, ou…?

\- Óbvio - O moreno sorriu. - Hambúrguer com muito bacon e batatas fritas - Passou a língua pelos lábios e fechou os olhos, gemendo, como se fosse a comida mais saborosa do mundo.

Jensen gargalhou, mas sentiu outro arrepio percorrer sua espinha, com a visão. Estava se sentindo daquele jeito com muita frequência perto de Jared, e isso não era um bom sinal.

\- Eu vou querer o mesmo - Jensen concluiu.

\- Você não vai se arrepender - Jared o incentivou.

\- Jared, você não tem jeito - Samantha rolou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos do moreno, que ficou sem graça diante de Jensen.

\- E você vai pra faculdade como? De barco? Vai e volta todos os dias? - Jensen mal podia imaginar, aquilo deveria ser uma tortura.

\- Quando o meu helicóptero não está disponível - Jared brincou. - O pai de um dos meus colegas de classe tem uma lancha, é muito mais rápido do que o barco. Depois, mais quarenta minutos de ônibus e estamos em Seattle.

\- Não seria mais prático você morar lá enquanto estuda?

\- Nah - Jared deu de ombros. - Mas e você, o que faz da vida?

\- O que você acha que eu faço?

\- Você deve ser algum executivo, ou… Não - Jared o olhou, pensativo. - Eu acho que é algo mais… Você tem porte de modelo e parece o tipo que se preocupa demais com a própria imagem, então… Talvez você já tenha sido modelo quando mais jovem, ou… jornalista? - Chutou.

\- Por que você acha que eu me preocupo demais com a minha imagem? - Ficou curioso.

\- Você tem essa mania de ficar ajeitando a roupa e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, como se o vento pudesse tirar algum fio do lugar, e fica olhando pro seu reflexo na porta da pousada, cada vez que passa por lá, eu só imaginei...

\- Eu sou ator. Mas realmente já fui modelo, quando mais jovem.

\- Ator? - Jared franziu o cenho. - Droga! Mas eu não dou sorte mesmo - Reclamou, baixinho.

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Você… faz filmes, ou…?

\- Eu já fiz alguns filmes de terror, mas - Jensen fez uma careta. Não era algo do que se orgulhasse muito. - Você já ouviu falar de uma série chamada Supernatural? Ela teve 5 temporadas. Eu era o Dean, um cara boa pinta que tinha um Impala 67, um irmão mais novo, e eles viajavam pelo país, caçando criaturas.

\- Desculpe, eu dificilmente assisto TV - Jared falou com sinceridade. - Apenas os noticiários, e alguns documentários, porque é um vício do Jeffrey.

\- Com a paisagem maravilhosa que você tem aqui, eu compreendo - Jensen riu e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

\- Que tipo de criaturas vocês caçavam?

\- Fantasmas, demônios, lobisomens, vampiros…

\- Uau! E as pessoas assistem isso? - Jared perguntou, surpreso. - Quero dizer, sem ofensas.

\- Por incrível que pareça, sim - Riu de si mesmo. - Mas a série não era apenas sobre isso. Havia todo um drama familiar e era sobre o relacionamento dos irmãos. Tinha muito amor envolvido.

\- Amor, tipo… um relacionamento incestuoso? - brincou.

\- Quase isso - O loiro gargalhou.

\- Então você é famoso?

\- É… mais ou menos - A carreira de ator nunca tinha sido fácil. - Como você nunca ouviu falar de mim, acho que nem tanto - Debochou. - Mas confesso que é muito bom estar em um lugar onde as pessoas não me reconhecem. Poder simplesmente andar por aí, como uma pessoa comum, sem ter que dar autógrafos e tirar fotos com fãs.

\- Poxa, eu ia mesmo pedir uma selfie - Jared brincou, fazendo bico. - E eu posso perguntar o que um cara como você, faz nesta humilde ilha?

\- Foi por acaso. Eu saí por aí, sem destino, com o meu carro, me deparei com uma aldeia de pescadores, e vim parar aqui. Sugestão da Amy. Ela disse que era o lugar perfeito, se eu quisesse sossego. Vocês dois…?

\- O quê? Não! A Amy é quase uma criança, e eu sou gay.

\- Oh - Jensen pensou que isso era perfeito, mas não disse nada.

Samantha trouxe os pedidos e ambos conversaram muito durante o jantar. Praticamente, Jared falava o tempo todo e Jensen o ouvia, curioso. O loiro gostava de observar o seu jeito empolgado de falar, gesticulando o tempo todo. Seu sorriso que tinha certa inocência, seus lábios finos e rosados, que pareciam tão beijáveis… Talvez não tivesse sido boa ideia beber quase toda a garrafa de vinho, mas sentia-se como se estivesse encantado pelo garoto. Jared era mesmo adorável.

Caminharam pela beira da praia, antes de voltarem para a pousada. A noite estava estrelada e linda, apesar do frio.

\- Acho que eu já vou dormir, tive um dia cansativo - Jensen falou ao voltarem para a pousada. - Obrigado pela companhia.

\- Eu vou fazer o mesmo, já que você é o único hóspede - Jared bocejou.

Olharam-se por um instante, e então Jensen murmurou um boa noite e subiu as escadas, rumo ao seu quarto. Sua vontade era de convidar o moreno para lhe fazer companhia pelo resto da noite, mas ficou com medo de estar interpretando errado os sinais.

De qualquer maneira, ainda ficaria ali por mais um dia, e provavelmente teria tempo para conhecê-lo melhor.

Jared trancou tudo e foi para o seu quarto. Tomou um banho e se deitou na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir.

Depois de tudo, ficou esperando que Jensen lhe convidasse para ir ao seu quarto, mas para a sua decepção, não aconteceu. O que estava esperando, afinal?

Segundo ele, era um ator famoso e provavelmente podia ter a companhia que quisesse em sua cama. Ou talvez ele nem fosse gay.

Mas Jared dificilmente se enganava. Os olhares de Jensen deixaram bem claro que ele o queria. Talvez não fosse o tipo que transava na primeira noite. Jared geralmente também não era, mas não desperdiçaria um homem daqueles, nem mesmo se fosse louco.

Pensou em subir e se certificar que o aquecimento do quarto estava funcionando, mas não queria parecer assim tão fácil. Jensen ainda estaria ali por mais um ou dois dias, teriam tempo o suficiente para isso.

J2

Na manhã seguinte, quando Jensen se levantou e desceu as escadas, disposto a tomar uma xícara de café, encontrou Jared atendendo algumas pessoas na recepção. Ficou observando-o por um instante e de repente se sentiu incomodado com a atenção que ele dava aos novos hóspedes. Sempre fora um tanto possessivo e não podia deixar de pensar que aquele sorriso deveria ser direcionado apenas para si.

\- Bom dia, senhor Ackles. Teve uma boa noite? - Jared perguntou quando o loiro passou pela recepção, lhe direcionando um sorriso tão lindo, que Jensen sentiu vontade de beijá-lo.

\- Bom dia. A noite foi boa, mas podia ter sido melhor - piscou e saiu em direção ao restaurante, onde o café era servido.

\- Não deixe de comer as panquecas da Sam. São as melhores - Jared gritou atrás dele, e então continuou a atender os outros hóspedes.

Quando Jensen voltou, louco para vê-lo novamente, não era Jared quem estava atrás do balcão, e sim um senhor na faixa dos 50 anos, com uma barba grisalha e bastante charmoso, por sinal.

\- Bom dia - Jensen estendeu a mão, sorrindo, e o outro homem a apertou e respondeu o cumprimento, um tanto carrancudo. - Eu sou o seu novo hóspede, Jensen Ackles.

\- Jeffrey Morgan - respondeu, sem muito interesse. Na verdade estava ocupado, procurando seu óculos dentro de uma gaveta. - Pretende ficar por quanto tempo?

\- Um ou dois dias, não me decidi ainda.

\- Bom - Jeffrey encontrou seus óculos e os colocou, finalmente olhando para Jensen. - Se quiser fazer um tour pela ilha, o Milo pode providenciar…

\- Na verdade, o Jared se ofereceu para me mostrar a ilha, então…

\- O Jared? - Jensen sentiu o olhar gelado do homem sobre si.

\- Sim, é… - De repente achou melhor encerrar aquela conversa. - Ele está por aí?

\- Ele saiu. Teve que cuidar de alguns assuntos da pousada.

\- Certo. Bom, eu vou dar uma volta pela praia, então. Falo com ele mais tarde - Jensen queria perguntar quando o moreno voltaria, mas o olhar de Jeffrey o desencorajou, e achou que não era boa ideia.

Tirou os tênis e caminhou descalço pela areia, deixando a água gelada molhar seus pés. Apesar da brisa fresquinha, o sol aquecia a sua pele, então tirou também seu casaco, deixando suas coisas sobre uma espreguiçadeira, e ficou apenas com sua camiseta branca e bermuda.

Caminhou por mais de meia hora, quando avistou dois vultos, vindo na sua direção. Estavam longe e não poderia reconhecer, mas não tinha dúvidas de que o mais alto era Jared. Apesar de ser alto e magro, Jared não era desengonçado, muito pelo contrário, sua postura era de quem tinha orgulho de ser o mais alto - Jensen riu com o pensamento.

Ele e o outro rapaz, um pouco mais baixo, que agora Jensen podia ver que estava sem camisa, era moreno e bastante bonito, brincavam pela beira da água, correndo e empurrando um ao outro, rindo alto.

O loiro sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Vinha sentindo muito isso desde que chegara à ilha. Afinal, quem era aquele garoto, que ousava tocar Jared daquela maneira?

\- Ei Jensen! - Jared abriu um grande sorriso, parando de caminhar quando se aproximou. - Esse é o Milo, Milo, esse é o nosso novo hóspede, o senhor Ackles.

\- Muito prazer - Jensen apertou a mão do rapaz, percebendo que ele era ainda mais bonito de perto e também não lhe passou despercebido que Jared tinha uma mão em seu ombro nu.

\- E então, você vai querer fazer um tour pela ilha? Eu estarei livre à tarde - Jared sugeriu, animado.

\- Claro - O sorriso de Jensen se abriu. A maneira que Jared o olhava, fazia Jensen sequer se lembrar da presença de Milo ali, entre eles.

\- É o meu trabalho, Jay - Milo se ofereceu, prontamente. Pode deixar que eu mesmo o levo.

\- Não é necessário - Jared respondeu rapidamente, e Jensen percebeu que o sorriso de Milo se transformou em uma carranca. - Eu já tinha me oferecido para levá-lo, e na verdade o Jeff precisa da sua ajuda, por isso eu fui chamá-lo, lembra? - Piscou, sorrindo, mas Milo não retribuiu o sorriso.

J2

As horas custaram a passar, e Jensen não parava de olhar para o seu celular, contando os minutos. Não admitiria isso nem para si mesmo, mas estava ansioso pelo passeio, ou mais precisamente, pela companhia de Jared.

Tinha um celular específico para viagens de férias, pois não queria ser incomodado com assuntos de trabalho ou sua família. Dera este número a Jared e assim que o aparelho vibrou com a mensagem, dizendo que o estava esperando, Jensen desceu as escadas praticamente correndo.

Deu um sorrisinho amarelo, ao passar por Jeffrey no andar de baixo, e de repente se sentiu um adolescente de quinze anos, indo ao seu primeiro encontro. Era ridículo.

Assim que saiu pela porta, viu um buggy vermelho parado na frente da pousada, com Jared sentado ao volante, e sorrindo. Será que ele tinha alguma noção do que aquele sorriso causava nas pessoas? Provavelmente não.

\- Buggy? Sério? - Jensen deu risadas e pulou para o assento do carona.

\- O que você esperava? Uma limousine, senhor Ackles? - O moreno gargalhou e deu partida no veículo.

Jared dirigiu um tempo pela praia, passou por dunas, e lhe mostrou os bares que costumavam ser bem frequentados no verão. A sensação do sol e do vento batendo em seu rosto era incrível.

Mais ainda, gostava de ouvir a voz de Jared, contando histórias sobre os lugares em que passavam, rindo e cantando junto com a música que tocava no rádio, e de observar os seus cabelos esvoaçando…

Pararam em uma prainha, na ponta da ilha, onde havia um molhe de pedras. Jared, experiente, foi logo subindo e Jensen ficou lá parado na frente do carro, decidindo se deveria fazer o mesmo.

\- Está velho demais pra subir? - Jared gritou, brincando.

O loiro rolou os olhos, sem responder. Estar perto daquele garoto cheio de energia, realmente o fazia se sentir mais velho.

\- É seguro, eu prometo - Jared voltou e lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-o a subir na primeira pedra mais alta.

O restante do caminho era mais fácil, mas ainda assim Jared continuou segurando sua mão. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito bom sentir aquela mão grande, macia e quente, segurando a sua.

Ao chegarem na parte mais alta, Jared parou, e ao se dar conta de que ainda segurava a mão do outro, a soltou, um tanto envergonhado.

\- É lindo - Jensen olhou ao redor, fingindo que não tinha percebido.

\- Não é? - Jared jamais se cansaria daquele lugar. Mais abaixo, as ondas fortes se chocavam contra as pedras, jogando respingos para o alto.

Jensen sentou-se em uma das pedras e ficou apenas apreciando a paisagem. Tinha uma boa visão de ambos os lados da ilha, além do oceano e da aldeia de pescadores mais adiante. Às noite, provavelmente poderia ver as luzes de Seattle.

As gaivotas sobrevoando o lugar, o barulho das ondas… era perfeito. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, livre, leve… sentia que podia esquecer suas preocupações e a vida lá fora. Melhor ainda, podia ser ele mesmo.

Jared continuou de pé, mas seus olhos não estavam observando a paisagem já tão conhecida, e sim, estavam fixos em Jensen.

O loiro estava sentado sobre a pedra, a cabeça voltada para trás, expondo o seu pescoço. O sol dava um brilho especial à sua pele branquinha, destacando as suas sardas, e seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais loiros.

As coxas grossas, os braços musculosos, os lábios carnudos e o rosto tão belo, que só podia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses… Jared não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo. Sentiu sua calça ficar um pouco apertada, e perceberu que o seu corpo compartilhava daquela mesma admiração.

Ainda que estivesse ciente que Jensen iria embora no dia seguinte, cada minuto ao seu lado era precioso.

Sem dizer nada, Jared sentou-se ao seu lado e ficaram ali, apenas observando a paisagem, até o sol se pôr.

O céu se tornou levemente avermelhado, deixando um brilho alaranjado sobre o mar. Jensen olhou para o moreno ao seu lado, observando o mesmo brilho, refletido em seus olhos esverdeados. Num impulso, colocou sua mão sobre a dele, e deixou-a ali, quando Jared não a repeliu.

Jensen queria muito mais. Queria beijá-lo, tocar o seu corpo, fodê-lo até ouví-lo gritar seu nome… Mas ao invés disso, voltou a observar o céu e permaneceu em silêncio.

Até mesmo Jared estava calado demais, e Jensen percebeu que nenhuma palavra era necessária. Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele momento.

 _Continua…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Pessoas, eu sempre respondo todos os reviews, não importa o tamanho ou o conteúdo, todos são bem vindos, ok? Mas pode acontecer, e se eu esquecer de responder alguém, por favor, puxem a minha orelha… kkk. Beijos!

Perguntaram, então para esclarecer, é o Jared quem vai ficar grávido, novamente. Se algum dia eu vê-lo pessoalmente mais uma vez (quem dera ter essa sorte), tenho que lembrar de pedir desculpas por isso… Hahaha.

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que todo mundo está meio com um pé atrás com o Jeffrey, né? Kkk. Mas prometo que ele será apenas um paizão nesta fic. Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada pelo apoio e pelo carinho de sempre. Saudades de você! Beijos!

 **Guest:** Coloca um nome da próxima vez? Adoro conhecer meus leitores! rs. Obrigada pelo comentário carinhoso. Beijos!

 **Claudia:** Eu queria poder comprar inspiração no supermercado. Mas daí ainda faltaria tempo e vontade… Hahaha. Não tá fácil. Eu entendo, e prometo que desta vez Jeffrey será apenas um ótimo pai. E como todo pai e filho, eles também terão seus conflitos. Parece que já rolou um clima entre os Js, né? Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, já que a vida do Jensen é um tanto complicada. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

 **paty souza:** Então… escrever outra mpreg é meio que uma surpresa pra mim. Kkkk. Mas confesso que estou adorando o novo desafio. Que bom que está gostando e obrigada por comentar! Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

\- Ei Jeff - Jared apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão da recepção da pousada, chamando a atenção do homem, que parecia entretido com algo no computador. - Será que você vai precisar de mim hoje à noite? O movimento está fraco, então eu pensei que talvez poderia tirar a noite de folga, e...

Morgan parou o que fazia, para olhá-lo. Vinha estranhando o comportamento de Jared durante todo o dia, e dificilmente a sua intuição lhe enganava.

\- Você sabe que pode pegar folga sempre que precisar, filho.

\- Valeu - Jared abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu só me pergunto: por que logo hoje? O Chad está por aí?

\- Não.

\- Vai sair com o Milo, então?

\- Também não - pigarreou. - Na verdade, eu vou levar o Jensen pra conhecer o Joe's Bar. Acho que ele vai gostar de lá.

\- O senhor Ackles? - Jeffrey enfatizou a palavra "senhor".

\- Sim.

\- E o que houve com a nossa regra? - Jeffrey cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou, muito sério.

\- Regra? – Jared arregalou os olhos. - Ah... Não! Não é o que você está pensando. Eu não estou me envolvendo com ele, eu só… Só vou lhe fazer companhia.

\- Companhia? - Morgan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Ele veio sozinho e não conhece ninguém por aqui - Jared deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, desaprovando, mas não disse mais nada. Só esperava que o seu filho soubesse o que estava fazendo.

J2

À noite, conforme haviam combinado, Jared levou Jensen até o bar, que ficava do outro lado da ilha, um tanto longe da pousada.

Joe, aparentemente o dono do bar, abraçou Jared calorosamente, comentando sobre há quanto tempo o moreno não aparecia por lá, e manteve um braço em torno da cintura dele por um tempo, enquanto conversavam. A intimidade incomodou Jensen, que teve que fazer algum esforço para não demonstrar seu desagrado, quando Jared voltou para a mesa.

\- Há quanto tempo você vive aqui? - Jensen perguntou, curioso, depois de fazerem os pedidos ao garçom.

\- A minha vida toda, eu acho.

\- E como as pessoas fazem pra ir pra escola ou faculdade? Quero dizer, é bem demorado e cansativo pra ir de barco todos os dias, não é?

\- Tem uma escola primária na ilha. Eu vou pra faculdade com alguns amigos, de lancha, é bem mais rápido do que o barco em que você veio. E no ensino médio, eu ia com o pai do Chad. Ele trabalhava em Seattle e nos deixava na escola. Era divertido - Sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Quem é Chad?

\- Um amigo. Ele não mora mais aqui, está na faculdade, então só vem uma ou duas vezes por mês, pra ver os pais.

\- E você nunca cogitou a possibilidade de morar fora também? Seria muito mais fácil, não?

\- Seria, mas… Não. Às vezes, quando tenho muito trabalho e fica muito corrido, eu passo a noite no dormitório do Chad, embora eu prefira voltar pra cá, sempre que possível. Mas e você? É de onde? - Os pedidos chegaram e começaram a comer, enquanto conversavam.

\- Eu nasci em Dallas, no Texas.

\- É uma cidade bonita. Eu estive lá uma vez, com o Jeffrey, mas já faz alguns anos.

\- Eu vivi lá até a minha adolescência, então surgiu uma oportunidade e fui pra Los Angeles, tentar a vida de ator.

\- Deve ser incrível.

\- É… nem sempre. Às vezes eu daria tudo pra viver em um lugar como esse - Jensen falou com sinceridade. De repente sentiu até um pouco de inveja da vida que Jared levava, ali na ilha. Liberdade era algo que não fazia parte da vida de Jensen.

\- Não posso reclamar, eu cresci aqui e sempre vou amar este lugar.

\- Você nasceu aqui? - O loiro estranhou.

\- Não - Jared riu. - Eu devia ter 4 ou 5 anos quando minha mãe conheceu o Jeff e se mudou pra cá. O Jeff não é meu pai biológico. Ele já vivia na ilha há uns dez anos, e já tinha essa pousada, quando minha mãe o conheceu.

\- E o seu pai biológico?

\- Não sei. Nunca o conheci, e minha mãe quase não falava sobre ele.

\- Onde está a sua mãe? - Jensen não saberia dizer por que, mas estava curioso sobre a vida do garoto.

\- Foi embora - Jared não quis falar sobre o motivo e Jensen não insistiu. Podia perceber a mudança no semblante do garoto ao tocar no assunto.

\- Você não quis ir com ela? - A curiosidade falou mais alto.

Jared se lembrou de como em um dia tudo parecia perfeitamente bem, com sua mãe e Jeffrey caminhando de mãos dadas pela praia, e do dia seguinte, quando ela simplesmente fez as malas e disse que estava indo embora.

\- Ela disse que o Jeffrey podia cuidar melhor de mim, do que ela - Jensen sentiu uma pontada de amargura na voz de Jared, mas não disse nada.

\- Por isso você não quer sair da ilha? Pra não deixá-lo?

\- O Jeff é a única família que eu tenho, ou que eu conheço.

\- Você sempre poderia vê-lo nos finais de semana. Talvez você devesse pensar no seu futuro, e não se prender por causa dele - Jensen não saberia dizer se estava falando de Jared, ou de si mesmo. Aquela conversa de repente lhe trouxe lembranças, das quais gostaria de esquecer. Memórias de quando era pouco mais que um garoto, e deixou tudo para trás, para correr atrás dos seus sonhos. E o pior era admitir a si mesmo que, depois de tantos anos, ainda não tinha encontrado o que procurava.

\- Cara, agora você parece o meu pai falando, e isso realmente soa esquisito - Jared riu. - Eu gosto daqui. Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo um grande sacrifício - Deu de ombros. - E eu tenho apenas 21 anos, então... Tenho muito tempo ainda, pra cuidar do meu futuro.

\- Sim, você tem razão – Jensen sorriu.

\- Agora... Eu tenho uma curiosidade... – Jared pegou seu celular e acessou a internet, procurando pela série em que Jensen trabalhara.

\- Isso não é educado, sabia? Você ficar no celular enquanto está conversando com alguém – O loiro comentou, fingindo estar aborrecido.

\- Uau! Tem certeza que vocês eram irmãos na série? Não eram amantes? – Brincou, olhando uma foto de Sam e Dean trocando olhares significativos.

\- Você também? – Riu.

\- Mas vocês se pegavam, não?

\- Era uma série familiar, Jared.

\- Eu quis dizer você e o outro cara.

\- Oh... – Jensen ficou ligeiramente sem graça e então se inclinou na direção de Jared, falando baixinho. – Cá entre nós... sim, durante três anos.

\- Três anos? E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Foi um relacionamento complicado, nós tínhamos que manter a nossa imagem, e então a série terminou, e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Minha vez de perguntar – Jensen sorriu. – E quanto ao Milo? Ele é seu namorado, ou vocês só se pegam de vez em quando?

\- O Milo? – Jared gargalhou. – Somos amigos.

\- Ele não te olha como um amigo. E eu tive a impressão que ele poderia comer o meu fígado a qualquer momento, só por eu estar perto de você.

\- Nós crescemos juntos e ele foi o primeiro... minha primeira experiência sexual, que não fosse com a minha própria mão – Jared sorriu. – Mas de repente era estranho, sabe? Transar com o seu melhor amigo? Porém, isso foi há muito tempo, nós superamos e não temos mais nada.

\- Eu não acho que ele tenha superado. O jeito que ele te olha...

\- Como ele me olha?

\- Da mesma maneira que você olha pra mim – Jensen arriscou, querendo testar a sua reação.

\- E como eu olho pra você?

O loiro sorriu e se inclinou para falar próximo ao seu ouvido. – Como se quisesse... algo mais.

\- Da mesma maneira que você olha pra mim? – Jared provocou, olhando em seus olhos.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais. - Por que nós dois não damos o fora daqui? – Sugeriu e pediu a conta ao garçom.

J2

Estava completamente escuro nos fundos do bar, onde o buggy estava estacionado, e Jared puxou Jensen para um canto, onde não podiam ser vistos por ninguém.

Não saberiam dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, mas o que começou com um roçar de lábios, logo se tornou um beijo faminto, suas línguas explorando a boca um do outro, de um jeito quase selvagem.

Jared não pode conter um gemido ao sentir a boca do loiro em seu pescoço, seu corpo sendo empurrado contra a parede de madeira rústica do bar, e o quadril de Jensen friccionando contra o seu, deixando-o completamente duro.

As mãos de ambos tocavam, apertavam, apalpavam… querendo sentir o corpo do outro.

Quando Jensen percebeu, Jared já tinha aberto suas calças e tinha a sua mão grande e macia enfiada dentro dela, tocando seu membro e massageando-o. O loiro fez o mesmo com ele e de repente se sentiu como um adolescente... a sensação era incrível. Os gemidos que escapavam da boca de Jared durante os beijos eram o som mais perfeito que já tinha ouvido.

Masturbaram-se até um gozar na mão do outro e ficaram algum tempo ali, ainda encostados na parede do bar, suas testas juntas, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Jared começou a rir e Jensen o acompanhou, se dando conta do que tinham acabado de fazer.

\- Você faz eu me sentir como um adolescente - O loiro comentou e o beijou novamente.

\- Isso é bom?

\- É maravilhoso. Mas eu preciso de mais… Passa a noite comigo? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a pele do moreno arrepiar.

J2

Jeffrey cuidaria da recepção da pousada naquela noite e apesar de estar impaciente, Jared teve que esperar até que o homem saísse por alguns minutos, para passar e ir até o quarto de Jensen, sem ser visto. Já era um homem feito e não precisava seguir suas regras, mas o respeitava muito, e o que menos queria naquele momento era causar uma discussão.

Pegou a chave do quarto de Jensen e subiu as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando entrou no quarto, Jensen tinha recém saído do banho e vestia apenas uma bermuda, estava descalço e sem camisa, com seus cabelos ainda úmidos e arrepiados, uma visão bastante… tentadora.

Pela primeira vez, Jared ficou imóvel, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ou dizer. Talvez porque o seu sangue estivesse desviando do seu cérebro e se concentrando em outra parte do seu corpo.

\- Pensei que você não fosse vir mais - Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

\- O Jeff estava na recepção, e eu não quis…

\- Seu pai é um homem controlador? Ele sabe que você é…? - Jensen franziu o cenho, e serviu uma taça de vinho ao mais novo, que a bebeu quase de um só gole.

\- Não - Colocou a taça vazia sobre o aparador. - Quero dizer sim, ele sabe que eu sou gay. Ele não é controlador, só… Existem algumas regras.

\- Que tipo de regras? - O loiro voltou a encher as taças e as levou até a sacada. Jared o seguiu.

\- Não dormir com os hóspedes, por exemplo - Jared riu, um tanto encabulado.

\- Oh.

\- É - deu de ombros.

\- E você é um menino obediente? Nunca dormiu com um hóspede antes?

\- Nunca. Não aqui na pousada, pelo menos - Seu sorriso era malicioso desta vez.

\- Eu logo imaginei.

\- Imaginou o quê?

\- Que de inocente, você só tem esse sorriso - Jensen tocou seu rosto, contornando a covinha que se formava ali, e lhe ofereceu a taça de vinho novamente.

\- Eu não gosto de vinho - Jared fez uma cara feia, negando.

\- Mas você bebeu a outra taça toda em um só gole - O loiro riu. Gostava do jeito sincero do outro. - Pensei que tivesse gostado.

\- Não. Eu estava nervoso, o álcool ajuda a relaxar.

\- Ajudou? - Jensen o observava.

\- Não muito. Não com você me olhando desse jeito…

\- De que jeito? - A voz do loiro saiu rouca.

Sorriu timidamente. - Assim… como se estivesse me despindo com os olhos.

\- É inevitável - Passou a língua pelos lábios. - Você tem esse efeito sobre mim - Jensen se aproximou um pouco mais e o beijou. - Mas por que você ainda está vestido? - Interrompeu o beijo para poder olhar em seus olhos.

\- Porque… nós estamos na sacada, e está um puta frio aqui fora.

\- É verdade - Jensen deu risadas e o puxou para dentro do quarto.

O beijo que iniciaram não tinha nada de suave… era urgente, cheio de fome e desejo.

As roupas de Jared foram arrancadas às pressas, assim como a bermuda e cueca de Jensen.

\- Garoto… - Jensen olhava para o corpo do moreno, tão lindo e tão jovem, e totalmente duro por ele - Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu quero fazer com você - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Não... Mas eu sei muito bem o que eu quero fazer com você - Jared sussurrou de volta, com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

J2

Já passava das dez horas quando Jensen acordou, com sua mente cheia de lembranças da sua noite com Jared e seu corpo satisfeito, porém sentindo um certo incômodo em lugares onde não deveria.

Era difícil colocar em palavras o que havia sentido. Jared era ao mesmo tempo tão doce e tão cheio de energia… tudo tinha sido tão intenso, como Jensen não sentira em muito tempo. Levava homens para a sua cama, sempre que tinha vontade, mas não se lembrava da última vez que havia se entregado daquela maneira… de corpo e alma, sem ressalvas, como se conhecesse Jared durante uma vida inteira.

Mas a vida não era um conto de fadas, e já não podia mais deixar suas obrigações de lado. Pegou seu celular, pois já não podia mais ignorar as ligações do seu agente. Tinha ficado fora por mais tempo do que pretendia e não havia outro jeito, sua vida o esperava em Los Angeles, sabia que precisava voltar.

Ficou decepcionado ao fazer o check-out e não ver Jared por ali. Ou talvez fosse melhor assim, sem despedidas. O que diria a ele, afinal?

Tinha sido apenas uma aventura, mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de perda que sentiu ao voltar para casa. Um vazio em seu peito, como se uma parte de si mesmo tivesse ficado naquela ilha.

Afastando estes pensamentos, foi almoçar com Robert, o seu agente, para discutirem sobre o seu novo trabalho.

\- Você desapareceu, não respondeu minhas chamadas nos últimos dois dias... Por onde você andou? - Robert parecia nervoso.

\- Por aí... Eu falei que precisava de um tempo pra mim.

\- Eu só espero que não apareçam fotos de paparazzi de você com algum garotão por aí, porque...

\- Sem fotos, fique tranquilo – Jensen o interrompeu. Já estava sem paciência para aquele tipo de conversa.

\- Isso aqui é uma mina de ouro, Ackles – Seu agente colocou uma cópia do contrato na sua frente. – Essa série tem muito potencial e pode levantar a sua carreira, mas nada cai do céu... Você vai precisar fazer algum esforço.

\- Que tipo de esforço?

\- Recuperar a sua imagem, por exemplo. Acabar com os rumores, você precisa assumir este namoro com a Taylor de uma vez. Publicamente. Você precisa de um compromisso, precisa mostrar que é sério, um noivado, e depois o casamento.

\- Casamento?

\- Sim, Ackles. Você já tem quase trinta anos, não é mais um garotinho irresponsável. É isso o que as pessoas adultas fazem, se casam, tem filhos, constroem uma família. Só assim você vai ser levado a sério, e você sabe disso. Eu selecionei alguns eventos e é imprescindível que você e a Taylor apareçam juntos.

Tudo o que Jensen ouvia era blá, blá, blá, e a sua cabeça estava prestes a estourar. Embora soubesse que o seu agente tinha razão, estava tão cansado daquilo tudo... Passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando, e se levantou.

\- Aonde você vai? - Robert perguntou, sem entender nada.

\- Eu só preciso de ar. Eu ligo pra você amanhã, para discutirmos os detalhes – Saiu, sem dar tempo para que o outro dissesse qualquer coisa.

Colocou o capuz do seu casaco sobre a cabeça, óculos escuros e caminhou pelo calçadão, sem ser reconhecido. Observava as pessoas e só o que conseguia pensar era: Será que a vida de todo mundo era uma mentira, ou apenas a sua?

" _Casar, ter filhos, construir uma família"_ \- As palavras ecoavam em sua mente. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

Sentia falta dos dois dias em que estivera isolado naquela ilha. Sentia falta de andar pelo lugar sem ter que dar autógrafos ou tirar fotos, sentia falta do anonimato. Mais ainda, sentia a falta dele...

Pela primeira vez, não se tratava apenas de sexo... Sim, o sexo tinha sido quente mas, por incrível que pareça, quando pensava em Jared, a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à mente era o seu sorriso. Seu jeito leve, falante e bem humorado.

Naqueles poucos dias, conversara mais com ele do que com qualquer pessoa que fazia parte da sua vida. Com Jared, Jensen sentia que podia ser ele mesmo, sentia-se vivo, como não se sentira há anos.

Mas como sempre, Jensen mais uma vez colocou a sua carreira em primeiro lugar. Acabou assinando o contrato e concordando com os termos. Tornou o namoro com Taylor Cole público e compareceu a todos os eventos que o seu agente pedira. Precisava manter a sua imagem, e se esta era a única maneira... era o que faria.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** A atualização demorou, né? Sorry! Como The End era uma fanfic curtinha, eu estava me dedicando a ela, e também confesso que estou numa vibe em que acho mais interessante ler fanfics do que escrever. Espero que essa fase passe logo, mas ainda que não passe, a fanfic será concluída, só pode demorar um pouquinho mais.

De qualquer maneira, obrigada a quem continua por aqui! Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Cleia:** Que bom que está gostando. Jared é um fofo sim, mas não quer dizer que não venha a ser um problema... hahaha. Jensen com certeza já se encantou, mas a vida dele é complicada. Bom, vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? rs. Obrigada por ler! Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Não vou dar spoilers, mas acho que no momento, o que eles viveram é apenas uma aventura. Vamos ver o que vem por aí, não é? E quanto ao Jeffrey, com certeza ele já percebeu o interesse do Jared em Jensen e já cheirou que vem problemas por aí... hahaha. Afinal Jared pode ser um fofo, mas não é nenhum santo. Kkk. Obrigada por ler, minha linda! Beijos!

 **Guest** (não sei o nome): Às vezes o silêncio fala por si, não é? Eles simplesmente aproveitaram a paisagem e o momento. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Lena:** Oi! Que bom que está gostando. O Jeff é um paizão, e ele deve ter seus motivos para ficar com um pé atrás, não? rs. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Jared não queria parecer um adolescente patético, e ficar suspirando pelos cantos, mas não podia evitar… Sentia a falta de Jensen, e não conseguia parar de pensar nele e na noite em que haviam passado juntos, por um segundo sequer.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que ele havia ido embora e nenhum sinal, nenhuma mensagem... Cada vez que o seu celular vibrava, olhava rapidamente, na esperança de que fosse ele, mas ou era Chad, ou Milo, ou algum dos seus colegas da faculdade.

E para piorar, Jeffrey já havia percebido a sua agitação. Jared às vezes se odiava por ser transparente demais. Depois que seu pai soubera que Jared dormiu no quarto de Jensen naquela noite - Pegar no sono tinha sido um erro, mas com a canseira que o loiro lhe dera, e o seu corpo totalmente saciado, tinha sido difícil não dormir -, a bronca que o moreno esperava nunca veio. E isso era muito pior, preferia que o seu pai o xingasse, do que aquele tratamento de gelo que ele lhe dera durante quase três dias. Só falava o necessário e nunca realmente tocara no assunto.

Depois de alguns dias, voltaram a se falar normalmente, mas Jared ainda sentia o seu pai um pouco distante, como se algo houvesse se quebrado. Ou talvez fosse a sua própria consciência lhe acusando. Agora também sentia falta das suas conversas com Jeffrey até tarde da noite, ou de sentarem juntos no sofá da sala de recreação na pousada, para ver os filmes de ação ou de faroeste que o seu pai tanto amava. Sabia que ainda levaria um tempo até Jeffrey esquecer totalmente o ocorrido; seu pai podia ser um cabeça-dura, na maioria das vezes.

Jared queria saber mais sobre Jensen, mas era um dilema muito grande. Talvez fosse melhor esquecê-lo e deixar pra lá… Ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber, também tinha medo do que poderia descobrir, mas a sua curiosidade sempre falava mais alto.

Abriu o notebook, e colocou o nome "Jensen Ackles" no google. Seu coração batia tão forte no peito e Jared sabia que estava ferrado. Muito ferrado.

Havia muita informação, mas Jared foi diretamente às fotos. Jensen era lindo. Tão lindo que chegava a ser quase perfeito. Só não era perfeito porque não era seu.

Selecionou uma página em específico, onde mostrava uma foto do ator com uma garota muito bonita, chamada Taylor. O texto dizia que eram namorados de longa data e havia várias fotos do casal. Por mais que sentisse uma pontada de ciúmes, tinha que admitir que ambos pareciam perfeitos juntos.

O choque da realidade fez Jared se sentir uma merda. Jensen tinha tudo o que precisava, e provavelmente já nem se lembrava mais da sua existência.

Pesquisou tudo o que pode sobre a vida do loiro, se sentindo ligeiramente culpado, como se estivesse invadindo a sua privacidade, de alguma maneira.

Havia muitos rumores sobre Jensen ter tido um caso com o coprotagonista da série onde trabalhou por cinco anos, e Jared sabia que os rumores eram verdadeiros. Também havia rumores dele com outros homens, que provavelmente também eram. Alguns sites de fofocas diziam que o namoro com Taylor era apenas para encobrir sua homossexualidade. Nos comentários, muitos fãs contestavam, outros diziam shippar ele com um tal de Tristan, que aparentemente era o seu coprotagonista em Supernatural.

Jared não sabia o que era shippar, talvez devesse utilizar mais as redes sociais. Às vezes Chad dizia que neste quesito, ele era velho demais para a sua idade, e provavelmente tinha razão. Mas que culpa Jared tinha, se preferia conversar pessoalmente com as pessoas e apreciar a natureza, ao invés de ficar preso a um computador ou celular?

Continuou olhando os sites, e sentia como se estivesse espionando a vida de outra pessoa. O homem que estava naquelas fotos, totalmente reservado, e com um sorriso forçado, que não lhe alcançava os olhos, não era o mesmo Jensen que conhecera. O homem que alguns chamavam de arrogante e cheio de si, não era o mesmo que andava descalço pela praia, que comia hambúrguer com batatas fritas e ria de qualquer bobagem que Jared dizia.

Fechou o notebook, sentindo um aperto no coração. Voltou a olhar para o seu celular, totalmente desesperançoso, quando, depois de três semanas sem nenhuma palavra, Jensen enviou uma mensagem:

" _Oi. Sentiu a minha falta? Terei o próximo final de semana livre, que tal nos encontrarmos em Seattle? Vou aguardar sua resposta até amanhã. PS.: Não fique muito convencido, mas eu senti sua falta. J."_

Seu coração praticamente saltou do peito ao ler a mensagem pela primeira vez. Tinha esperado por semanas, e o loiro sequer dera sinal de vida. Muitas vezes tinha começado a digitar uma mensagem e a apagado, sem enviar. Não queria que parecesse que estava interessado demais, ou cobrando qualquer coisa, só porque tinham dormido juntos. O que, a propósito, tinha sido o melhor sexo da sua vida.

J2

Era sábado e, como de costume, Chad viera até a pousada, para colocarem a conversa em dia.

\- Jeffrey me olhou com cara de poucos amigos, vocês brigaram? - Chad perguntou ao entrar no quarto de Jared, carregando jogos de PS4, um saco de doritos e cervejas.

\- Deve ser só mau humor, mesmo. Nós tivemos alguns contratempos, mas foi há algumas semanas. Já estamos bem.

\- Humm… Contratempos, hã? - Chad riu.

\- O que você quer jogar?

\- Podemos só conversar, se você quiser - Chad logo percebeu que havia algo errado. - Eu pensei que o Milo estivesse tirando uma com a sua cara, mas você está mesmo suspirando pelos cantos por causa dele, não é? Daquele ator?

\- O nome dele é Jensen. E eu não estou suspirando pelos cantos, o Milo é um babaca - Jared revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não falei pra te chatear, foi só uma brincadeira. Por que todo esse mau humor? – Chad jogou um doritos na direção do amigo, sorrindo, e ao mesmo tempo estranhando o comportamento do moreno. – Você costumava se abrir comigo.

\- Eu sei. É só que… olha isso - Jared bufou e abriu seu notebook, mostrando ao seu amigo o que havia encontrado sobre Jensen.

\- Jensen Ackles? Você está falando sério? - Chad arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

\- Pra mim ele era apenas um cara gostoso. Eu nunca tenho sorte, não é? - Sorriu, sem humor.

\- Jensen Ackles? Okay… - De repente Chad gargalhou. - Parece surreal pra mim. Não que eu seja fã, mas eu vi alguns episódios da série e ele é até bem famosinho, sabe?

\- É o que parece.

\- Então ele foi embora e partiu seu coração?

\- Ele não partiu meu coração. Nós mal nos conhecemos, e…

\- Transaram?

\- De todas as maneiras possíveis - Jared tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Sem detalhes sórdidos, cara. Eu sou hétero, lembra?

Jared garagalhou.

\- Beijo não conta, e eu estava bêbado. Você se aproveitou de mim - Chad fez uma careta, brincando.

\- Certo - Jared riu. - Ele acabou de me enviar uma mensagem.

\- O Jensen?

\- Quem mais? Ele quer me encontrar em Seattle, no próximo final de semana.

\- Uau! E você está cogitando a ideia de ir, não é? - Chad o olhou, curioso. - Claro que sim, eu conheço essa sua cara.

\- Eu vou.

\- Jay, você sabe que ele…

\- Eu sei. Acho que já li tudo que podia a respeito dele, e… Merda! Eu quero ir mesmo assim.

\- Cara… Você já se meteu em tanta encrenca, mas desta vez… Eu nem sei o que dizer. O Jeff vai querer o seu couro.

\- Eu sei. É por causa do Jensen que ele ficou bravo comigo, pra começar.

\- Ele soube?

\- Claro que ele não sabe que o Jensen tem uma namorada, e tudo o mais sobre a vida dele… Mas sabe que eu passei a noite com ele, e não gostou nadinha. Você sabe como ele é quanto as regras, e pelo fato do Jensen ser mais velho, e tal...

\- Ele tem uma namorada? - Chad arregalou os olhos.

Jared procurou por uma foto do casal e a mostrou para Chad, que assoviou. - Uau! Ela é linda.

\- Sim, ela é - Jared nem tentou esconder sua frustração.

\- E ainda assim, você…?

\- Chad... Imagina se você tivesse a oportunidade de passar um final de semana com a mulher mais gostosa que você conhece… Você deixaria de ir só porque ela é atriz, ou porque tem um namorado, ou porque o seu pai não aprova?

\- É… pensando por esse lado… você tem razão - Chad sorriu, concordando.

\- Eu só quero aproveitar um pouco. Me divertir… Quero dizer, quantas vezes na vida você pode ter uma oportunidade como essa? E eu não estou falando por ele ser famoso, é só… Eu gosto dele.

\- Isso é o que me preocupa, na verdade. Se você fosse só uma fangirl louca querendo passar uma noite com o seu ídolo, okay, mas isso? Cara, alguém vai se machucar, e nós dois sabemos que não vai ser o Ackles.

\- Dá pra você parar de bancar o Jeffrey e ser apenas meu amigo?

\- Nada vai fazer você mudar de ideia, não é? - Chad o olhou, e sorriu, se recostando na cabeceira da cama. - Isso me lembra o seu lance com o irmão do Joe - Riu, sem humor. - Você deve ter algum fetiche com caras comprometidos. E mais velhos.

\- Eu não sabia que eles eram comprometidos, quando os conheci. E não é fetiche. Eles são os melhores - Jared sorriu.

\- Será que as mulheres também pensam assim?

\- Nem todas. Só as mais inteligentes - Jared deu risadas.

\- Idiota! - Chad riu também. - Bom, se você sair com ele, só não esqueça de tirar uma selfie, pra postar no instagram depois. Você pode ficar famoso - Brincou. - Ou uma com ele na cama. Você pode vender e ficar rico.

J2

Jensen já tinha feito a sua reserva no Four Seasons, em Seattle. Era estranho estar sozinho em uma suíte enorme, mesmo sabendo que Jensen estaria no quarto logo em frente.

Abriu o frigobar apenas por curiosidade. Cada item ali custava um absurdo e Jared não se sentiria bem, gastando o dinheiro de Jensen. Só aquele quarto já deveria custar uma fortuna.

Quando ficava fora da cidade, com Jeffrey, sempre se hospedavam em pousadas ou hotéis mais baratos, e dividiam o quarto. Não porque Jeffrey não tivesse dinheiro, mas seu pai sempre fora um homem de hábitos simples.

Esta era a realidade de Jensen, e chegava a ser um pouco assustador. O fato de ter que reservar quartos separados, para que ninguém soubesse que estavam dormindo juntos, já lhe causava calafrios. Por um instante, sentiu vontade de pegar suas coisas e ir embora, mas então a porta do quarto se abriu e Jensen entrou, todo lindo e maravilhoso.

\- Você está bem? - Jensen logo percebeu que Jared não estava confortável.

\- Estou, é só… Isso tudo é realmente necessário? - Jared gesticulou, se referindo ao quarto.

\- Eu sei o quanto deve parecer estranho pra você - O loiro se aproximou e abraçou a cintura do mais novo, olhando em seus olhos. - Infelizmente, é o que eu posso oferecer. Eu preciso manter a minha imagem, e…

\- Eu sei - Jared não queria ouví-lo falar sobre a sua namorada e sua vidinha perfeita. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma transa, sentia uma pontada de ciúmes dela. Era inevitável. - Está tudo bem, eu só preciso de um momento pra me acostumar.

\- Você já testou a cama? - Jensen falou em seu ouvido, sugestivamente, e beijou seu pescoço. - É maravilhosa. Talvez se começarmos por ela, você se acostume mais rápido.

J2

Eu fechei contrato com uma série que será filmada em Vancouver - Jensen falava enquanto jantavam, no quarto do hotel. - É perto daqui, mas ainda assim, tem todo o lance da imigração, e… Bom, eu irei me mudar pra lá, definitivamente.

\- Definitivamente? A sua namorada vai com você? - Jared não conseguiu segurar sua língua.

Jensen ficou em silêncio, processando a pergunta por algum tempo.

\- Desculpe, mas a sua vida está no google - Jared deu de ombros, um tanto sem graça. - Ou pelo menos uma parte dela.

\- Não, ela não vai. Pelo menos não até o... casamento - Engoliu em seco. A palavra parecia arranhar a sua garganta.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada durante alguns minutos. Jensen pensando no que seria da sua vida, se casando com uma mulher que não amava. Pensando no preço que teria que pagar pela fama, e pela oportunidade que sempre sonhou. Por um momento, imaginou como seria a sua vida se assumisse quem era, se saísse do hotel e andasse pelas ruas de mãos dadas com Jared… Provavelmente nunca saberia. Tinha feito uma escolha, e teria que lidar com ela, não importa o quão difícil fosse. Sentia-se uma pessoa horrível por estar fazendo aquilo, mas seria assim tão errado querer as duas coisas? Tinha sonhado muito com sua carreira, e Jared era precioso demais para apenas deixá-lo ir.

Sim, Jared sabia que Jensen estava namorando e iria se casar em breve. Mas de repente ouvir aquilo da boca dele, tinha sido como um tapa na cara. Se tivesse algum juízo, iria embora e nunca mais procuraria saber dele. Mas Jared não tinha juízo. Quando se apaixonava, se entregava de corpo e alma, e já era tarde para querer voltar atrás. Provavelmente já era tarde no minuto em que Jensen colocou os pés na pousada, naquela manhã. Era um relacionamento sem futuro, mas Jared decidiu que viveria o momento, e deixaria para lidar com o futuro, apenas quando ele chegasse.

Continua…

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Anaas:** Essa vida de mentiras do Jensen é mesmo complicada, não? Será que eles encontrarão um jeito de lidar com isso e viver essa paixão? Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** A vida do Jensen é bem complicada, mas acho que Jared não é do tipo que desiste tão fácil, quando realmente quer algo. E não, ele ainda não está grávido, tem algumas coisinhas que precisam acontecer antes disso… rs. Obrigadinha por comentar! Beijos!

 **Claudia:** Não dá pra não prever sofrimento nesse relacionamento deles, né? E não, nunca é apenas sexo. Acho que Jared é do tipo que corre atrás do que quer, mesmo que venha a sofrer depois. Bom, vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? Obrigada por ler e comentar e pelo apoio de sempre! Sortuda sou eu pelos leitores que tenho. Beijos!

 **Mariaa:** Fico bem feliz em saber. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Irene:** Olá! Seja bem vinda! Eu também adoro essa relação paternal entre Jared e Jeffrey. E Jeffrey é um paizão nesta fanfic, apesar de não concordar com tudo o que o Jared faz, não é? Bem coisa de pai. Kkk Obrigada pelo comentário, me deixou bem feliz. Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

\- Outra vez? Engraçado como você sempre detestava ficar em Seattle nos finais de semana, e agora isso vem acontecendo com frequência.

\- Eu tenho milhões de trabalhos da faculdade pra fazer, pai. Você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei, e você nunca teve dificuldade em fazê-los aqui mesmo, na ilha. O que mudou agora? - Jeffrey estava curioso.

\- Nada - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Você vai mesmo continuar com essas mentiras? - Morgan baixou o tom, decepcionado. - Pelo menos seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez, quando colocar suas roupas pra lavar - Jeffrey jogou um cartão do hotel que Jared estivera em cima da mesa da cozinha.

\- Jeff…

\- Na verdade, eu não sei se quero uma explicação, Jared. Às vezes eu tenho até medo de saber o que está acontecendo. Nem sei se eu ainda conheço você.

\- Eu não precisaria mentir se você não ficasse no meu pé o tempo todo! - Jared alterou a voz. - Eu tenho 21 anos, não sou mais uma criança!

\- Não é? Então por que diabos continua agindo como uma? Você já parou pra pensar que, se sentiu necessidade de mentir, é porque sabia que estava fazendo algo errado?

\- Eu não acho que seja errado, mas eu sabia que você não ia aprovar, é diferente.

\- Então é melhor mentir, do que conversar e tentar me fazer ver o seu lado? Desde quando eu passei a ser o lobo mau da história? Porque até hoje, eu só quis o melhor pra você. Só não me peça pra aprovar esse seu relacionamento com esse ator, que já é comprometido e que certamente só está te usando, porque isso seria pedir demais.

\- Ele não está me usando, se é algo que eu também quero, certo? - Bufou. - Está vendo? É por isso que eu não posso contar as coisa pra você, porque você fica julgando, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo.

\- Eu conheço o suficiente. Ele é um ator famosinho, que tem uma namorada e provavelmente vai se casar com ela algum dia. Vai criar filhos, viver uma vidinha de mentiras, e eu não preciso de uma bola de cristal pra saber onde você fica nessa situação. Eu sei que na sua idade tudo é diferente, eu sei que você se apaixona e vive sonhando, achando que pode mudar as coisas, mas tudo o que eu quero, filho, é que você seja o número um na vida de alguém. Eu sei que você não é mais uma criança, e que eu não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida, mas…

\- Você tem todo o direito, Jeff - Jared suspirou. Sabia que o seu pai tinha razão e qualquer argumento seria inválido, mas não estava disposto a desistir de Jensen. Não ainda. - Eu só queria que você entendesse que... Eu estou ciente que o Jensen só quer se divertir, e que eu não significo nada pra ele, mas… Eu gosto de estar com ele, então... Por que eu não posso simplesmente me divertir também? As pessoas fazem isso, sabe? - Jared gesticulou, sem querer usar a palavra.

\- Jared, eu posso ser velho, ultrapassado e tudo o mais, mas eu ainda sei o que é sexo casual, e sei que as pessoas fazem isso. E não, eu não espero que você vire um celibatário, eu só… Esse homem, ele é muito mais velho, mais experiente, e provavelmente já está acostumado com esse tipo de vida. O mundo em que ele vive… é um mundo cheio de mentiras, mas você é muito diferente, filho. Você tem um coração muito bom, sempre acredita no melhor das pessoas, e isso faz com que sempre se machuque.

\- Sempre?

\- Foi assim da outra vez - Morgan deu de ombros.

\- Eu não tenho mais 18 anos, Jeff. Eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Eu espero que sim, filho. Eu espero que sim.

\- Então está tudo bem se eu ficar em Seattle?

\- Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu disser que não?

J2

\- Você sabe que eu nunca joguei isso antes, não sabe? - Jared cobriu o rosto com as mãos e riu de si mesmo, depois de dar a primeira tacada.

\- Percebi - Jensen riu também, sem conseguir deixar de observar o quão adorável era o sorriso de Jared quando ele ficava tímido. - Aprenda com o mestre - O loiro sorriu e piscou, se posicionando.

\- Isso é um esporte de velhos - Jared reclamou.

\- Isso é um esporte de classe - Jensen riu. - Vamos lá, eu sei que você consegue melhor do que aquilo - Provocou.

\- Quando você aprendeu a jogar?

\- Há muitos anos. Era o esporte favorito do meu pai e ele sempre me levava com ele. Eu aprendi a gostar, com o tempo.

\- Vocês ainda jogam juntos? - Jared arriscou uma nova tacada, desta vez um pouco menos vergonhosa do que a primeira.

\- Eu não tenho contato com os meus pais há muitos anos, Jared. Quero dizer, eu tenho uma irmã e ela me mantém atualizado sobre eles, mas… Bom, eu tinha recém completado 18 anos, era um sonhador, e… Eles eram contra. Meu pai queria que eu estudasse medicina, minha mãe queria que eu fosse um advogado, e eu achava que era só ir pra Hollywood, que me tornaria rico e famoso. Eu confiei nas pessoas erradas e quebrei a cara muitas vezes. Pra sobreviver, fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo - sorriu, envergonhado. - Você deve ter visto no google; hoje eu me envergonho deles, mas na época, era o que eu consegui.

\- Era sexy - Jared sorriu, sem maldade.

Jensen gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. - Oh, deus. Depois eu consegui uma ponta aqui e outra ali, e aqui estou eu.

Jared não comentou a respeito, mas logo percebeu que Jensen não parecia feliz. - Você se arrepende? De ter largado sua família pra correr atrás de um sonho?

\- Não. O que eu tenho hoje pode não ser aquilo que eu sonhei, mas eu também nunca seria feliz se não tentasse. Eu nunca seria um bom médico ou advogado, eu gosto de atuar, e não apenas isso, a direção e tudo que está por trás da televisão ou do cinema… Isso me encanta, sabe? Eu posso não estar vivendo o meu sonho do jeito que eu gostaria, mas é o mais próximo que eu pude chegar até agora.

\- E a sua namorada?

\- O que tem ela? - Jensen saiu da posição e se apoiou no taco, como se ele fosse uma bengala.

\- Você é feliz com ela?

\- Jared…

\- Eu não estou fazendo cobranças, é apenas... curiosidade.

\- O que você quer que eu diga? - Jensen olhava para o campo de golf, não conseguia encarar os olhos de Jared.

\- A verdade.

\- A Taylor é uma mulher… ela é muito inteligente, gentil, e… agradável.

\- Você não a ama.

\- O quê? - Jensen franziu o cenho, olhando-o, curioso.

\- Desculpe, é só que… você teve que pensar muito, pra chamá-la de inteligente e agradável. Quer dizer, quem é que chama a pessoa que ama de "agradável?" - Jared riu e deu outra tacada.

\- O que você sabe da vida, pirralho? - Jensen brincou, querendo desviar o assunto. Jared estava certo, afinal. Taylor com certeza tinha muitas qualidades, mas Jensen provavelmente nunca se interessara o suficiente para descobrí-las.

\- Eu sei como manter você interessado - Jared riu e piscou.

\- É… você sabe - Jensen tinha que concordar. - Quem sabe a gente possa encerrar a partida mais cedo e voltar pro hotel?

J2

As gravações da série em Vancouver começaram, e os encontros furtivos com Jared em Seattle continuaram. Mas Jensen também tinha suas obrigações com Taylor e, cada vez mais, ela exigia o seu tempo.

E o pior de tudo era que, quanto mais próximos ficavam, mais Jensen percebia que nunca seria capaz de amá-la. Era em Jared que pensava quando estava com ela, era dele que sentia saudades, não apenas do sexo, mas das suas risadas, sorrisos, das conversas sem sentido algum que tinham por telefone, quase todos os dias. Estaria apaixonado?

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria cada vez mais estar com ele, sua consciência lhe castigava. Jared era especial demais para se submeter àquele tipo de vida, para ser apenas seu amante. Mesmo sem fazer cobranças, Jensen podia sentir que nada daquilo era suficiente, para nenhum dos dois.

Se deixasse Taylor, e assumisse o seu relacionamento com Jared, sua carreira com certeza iria ladeira abaixo. Estaria jogando fora todos os seus sonhos para viver um amor, que nem mesmo tinha qualquer certeza que daria certo. Jared era ainda tão jovem…

Não. Jensen tinha lutado demais para chegar onde chegou, não poderia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto. Não podia mais arriscar. Os termos do contrato tinham sido bem claros; Jensen precisava continuar a ser o homem hétero com o qual suas fãs sonhavam.

Mas também não era justo o que estava fazendo com Jared. Precisava seguir com sua vida e deixá-lo livre para ser feliz com alguém que realmente o merecesse.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério…

\- Jared…

\- Por quê? Eu nunca te cobrei nada, eu nem mesmo falo sobre você pros meus amigos, pra manter segredo. Eu não entendo…?

\- A Taylor estará se mudando pra Vancouver nas próximas semanas. Eu não posso continuar com essas escapadas, ela vai acabar desconfiando de algo, e… Jared, isso não é justo com ela e muito menos com você.

\- E é justo com você?

\- É a minha carreira, é a vida que eu escolhi - Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta.

\- Então você vai mesmo se casar com ela, vai ter filhos e... serem felizes para sempre? - Jared se lembrou das palavras de Jeffrey. Por que o seu pai tinha que ter sempre razão?

\- Eu não sei quanto ao felizes para sempre, mas o resto…

\- Entendi - Jared pegou seu casaco e ia saindo do quarto do hotel. Não queria chorar feito um idiota na frente de Jensen.

\- Jared! - Jensen segurou seu braço, o impedindo de ir.

\- Eu devia saber. O meu pai me alertou, mas acho que eu simplesmente não quis… Eu não quis acreditar que você desistiria de nós assim, tão facilmente.

\- Eu não tenho escolha.

\- Sim, você tem. Mas eu entendo… você deixou tudo bem claro desde a primeira vez. Só me responda uma coisa, Jensen - Jared se virou para olhá-lo, sem se preocupar em esconder seus olhos marejados. - Eu signifiquei alguma coisa pra você?

\- Você não imagina o quanto - Jensen engoliu em seco e tocou o rosto do moreno, secando uma lágrima que escorria por ele, com as pontas dos dedos. - Você foi o primeiro homem que eu amei de verdade em toda a minha vida. Mas nem sempre as coisas podem ser do jeito que queremos.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça, concordando, antes de virar as costas e sair pela porta. Era tudo o que precisava saber.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Só quero confessar que peguei gosto por escrever um Jared cafageste em Beautiful Monster e por isso as atualizações desta fanfic sempre serão mais lentas do que a outra, ok? Devagar e sempre… rs. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando! Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Jensen está em um momento em que sua carreira vem em primeiro lugar. Eu entendo as pessoas sentirem dó do Jared, mas vejo por outro lado: Jensen nunca fez promessas e Jared sabe onde está se metendo, então não consigo culpar o loiro. Claro que Jared, sendo jovem e inconsequente, entrou de cabeça e provavelmente acredita que pode mudar as coisas. Infelizmente, nem tudo é como se espera, não é? Beijos minha linda! Obrigada!

 **Anaas:** E quem não quer dar umas palmadas naquele traseiro lindo, né? E apesar das sacudidas do Jeffrey, o moreno teimoso não muda de ideia, não. No fundo, acho que ele acredita que pode mudar as coisas, mas isso provavelmente não vai acabar bem. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Cleia:** Sim, ainda será mpreg, não mudei de ideia, não. Também amo o Jeffrey sendo um paizão. Embora Jared nunca o escute, né? kkk. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

 **Claudia:** Acho que só agora a ficha está caindo pelo fato do Jensen ser famoso, afinal, quando Jared o conheceu, pra ele era apenas um cara gostoso, né? kkk. Pois é, neste momento, a prioridade do Jensen é a carreira, e obviamente, isso trará problemas para ambos. Fazer o Jared sofrer um pouquinho, pode? rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

\- Não ficou maravilhoso? - Taylor abraçou Jensen, beijando-o brevemente. - Nossa casa! Eu mal posso acreditar.

Sua agora noiva havia feito reformas e redecorado o apartamento que Jensen comprara em Vancouver. Sim, o loiro tinha que admitir que estava lindo, mas nada se parecia com a "sua casa".

Não havia nada que Jensen pudesse dizer que era a sua cara, que lhe pertencia. Talvez o escritório com seus livros, o único cantinho que provavelmente poderia chamar de seu.

Havia fotos do casal por toda a parte. Taylor tinha um sorriso lindo, brilhante, mas até mesmo os retratos pareciam frios. Não havia naturalidade naquelas fotos, estavam sempre bem vestidos, posando, não havia cumplicidade, nem sorrisos verdadeiros.

\- Sim, ficou perfeito - Jensen concordou, embora seu sorriso não lhe alcançasse os olhos.

\- O que você acha de sairmos pra comemorar? Faz tempo que não saímos - A garota sugeriu.

\- É uma boa ideia. Eu fico pronto em alguns minutos - Jensen já tinha tomado banho ao chegar em casa, então apenas trocou de roupas, colocando uma calça jeans preta e um blazer casual.

Foram a um restaurante no centro da cidade. Assim que saíram do carro, Jensen sentiu os flashes da câmera de um paparazzi em sua direção. Tentou seguir logo para dentro do restaurante, mas Taylor parou e sorriu, beijando-o brevemente, dando um pequeno show para o fotógrafo.

Isso era bom, era tudo o que o seu agente e a emissora queriam, que o seu noivado fosse escancarado aos quatro ventos, mas tudo o que Jensen conseguia pensar era que provavelmente Jared veria aquelas fotos. E isso doeu no fundo da sua alma.

Tinha sido tudo tão difícil. A surpresa, seguida pelo olhar de pura decepção. Aquela noite, no quarto de hotel em Seattle, tinha sido o seu pesadelo nos últimos dois meses.

Não se lembrava quantas vezes tinha discado o seu número, sem nunca ter coragem de completar a ligação, ou digitado mensagens, que se perderam sem serem enviadas.

O que poderia dizer para amenizar as coisas? Para fazer com que Jared não o odiasse?

Assumir que tinha sido um covarde, não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Sabia que tinha partido o seu coração e, neste momento, nada poderia consertá-lo.

A saudade machucava, como um punhal afiado em seu peito. Às vezes se pegava ouvindo as mensagens de voz antigas, que guardava em seu celular, apenas para ouvir a sua voz e suas risadas.

Jared era único. Ele conseguia fazer Jensen ora rir feito um menino, ora se sentir o homem mais poderoso, amado e especial do mundo.

Deixá-lo ir tinha sido a decisão mais difícil em sua vida. Pior até do que ter deixado seus pais, na adolescência. A culpa e a dor que carregava, provavelmente nunca o deixariam. Jensen se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria ser completamente feliz. Provavelmente não. A vida não era um conto de fadas, afinal. Tinha feito sua escolha, agora precisava lidar com ela.

J2

Nas sextas-feiras, depois das gravações, Jensen e seus colegas de elenco costumavam se reunir sempre no mesmo bar. Além do ambiente agradável, tinha música ao vivo e uma deliciosa cerveja artesanal.

Jensen tinha ido conversar com um amigo e voltava para a sua mesa quando o viu… Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, e ficou algum tempo ali parado, sem saber como agir.

Jared estava mais nos fundos do bar, sentado em uma mesa com… Stephen Amell.

Stephen. Amell.

De todas as pessoas com quem Jensen já trabalhara, ele era o mais detestável. Amell fizera uma ponta na série em que Jensen trabalhara, anos atrás e, além de arrogante, o cara era do tipo que tinha ataques de estrelismos e se achava "a celebridade".

O que Jared fazia com um cara como ele? E pior… o que Jared fazia ali, em Vancouver?

Uma parte sua ficou imensamente feliz em poder revê-lo. Deus… ele estava ainda mais lindo e o seu sorriso podia iluminar o bar inteiro. Jensen não podia deixar de se lembrar dos seus finais de semana em um quarto de hotel em Seattle, de ambos suados e ofegantes na cama king size, depois do melhor sexo da sua vida. Era melhor mudar a sua linha de pensamento, porque não seria nada discreto ter uma ereção ali, no meio de um bar lotado.

Então Jared se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, e Jensen o seguiu.

Ao se certificar que o local estava vazio, Jensen o segurou pelo braço e o imprensou contra o balcão de granito.

\- Jensen! - Depois do susto, veio a sensação de alívio. Os olhares de ambos se perderam um no outro, por um momento.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu trabalho aqui. Quero dizer, não neste bar, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer - Jensen respondeu.

\- Eu trabalho aqui também. Quero dizer, não é exatamente um trabalho, mas eu estou fazendo estágio em um hotel aqui pertinho.

\- Você só pode estar brincando - Por mais que Jensen quisesse desesperadamente tê-lo por perto, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: encrenca. Logo agora que estava começando a superar as coisas e a se acostumar a viver com Taylor…

\- Não, eu não estou. Olha Jensen, foi bom te ver novamente, mas eu preciso voltar…

\- O que diabos você faz com o Stephen? - Sua voz saiu mais autoritária do que Jensen gostaria.

\- Você o conhece? - Jared sorriu. - Eu o conheci no aeroporto, quando fui buscar um amigo. Eu nem sabia quem ele era, pra falar a verdade.

\- Você deveria assistir mais televisão - O tom de Jensen era quase zangado.

\- Talvez. Não importa, eu não ligo pra esse negócio de celebridade, então… - Deu de ombros. - Eu sei que isso parece irônico, mas pra mim ele é só um cara gostoso.

\- Então vocês…?

\- Nós só estamos tomando uma cerveja. Ele é um cara divertido, bonitão e tenho certeza que ele está totalmente na minha - Jared sorriu, presunçoso.

Jensen não sabia se o que o moveu foi o ciúme ou a saudade, talvez ambos…

\- Eu senti sua falta - Falou com sinceridade, tocando o rosto de Jared, e olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

\- Sentiu? - Apesar da vontade de responder um "eu também", o orgulho de Jared ainda estava ferido.

\- Muito - Os dedos entraram pelos cabelos macios, num leve carinho.

\- Eu pensei que fosse apenas… apenas um passatempo pra você - Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo nervoso, de repente.

\- Eu não deixei de pensar em você por um dia sequer. Não foi fácil tomar aquela decisão, Jared, e eu sei que estou fazendo tudo errado novamente, mas você está aqui, e… Eu te quero tanto. Eu sei que provavelmente vou me arrepender depois, mas eu preciso de você…

O beijo foi urgente e apaixonado, cheio de saudades. Então alguém entrou no local e Jensen disfarçou rapidamente, indo lavar a sua mão na pia.

\- Você disse que mora aqui perto? - Perguntou, olhando Jared através do espelho, enquanto secava as mãos com o papel toalha.

\- Sim.

\- Sozinho?

\- Eu divido o lugar com um amigo, mas ele está viajando, então…

\- Ótimo - Jensen sorriu. - Meu carro está no estacionamento dos fundos. - Espero você lá em dez minutos - Jensen saiu do banheiro e foi até a mesa acertar a sua parte da conta e se despedir dos seus amigos.

Meia hora depois, estavam no quarto de Jared, beijando-se como se o mundo fosse acabar no instante seguinte. Dificilmente Jensen era o passivo com alguém, mas de vez em quando, gostava de fazê-lo com Jared. Embora, desta vez, o loiro se sentia extremamente possessivo… Queria fodê-lo até ouvi-lo gritar seu nome. Precisava tanto daquilo…

Arrancou as roupas do moreno com pressa, beijando e deixando marcas em cada centímetro de pele exposta.

Sentira tanto a falta dele, dos seus gemidos, de sentir as mãos grandes dele em seu corpo… nada parecia suficiente. Quando nus, Jared se deitou de costas e Jensen empurrou seus joelhos e afastou suas pernas, expondo-o.

Beijou a parte interna das coxas, sentindo-o estremecer. Sugou suas bolas, bem devagar, lambeu seu pênis da base até a glande, demorando-se por ali, sugando-a até sentir o gosto do pré gozo em sua boca.

\- Shhh - Jensen segurou o quadril do mais novo no lugar, quando ele se empurrava em busca de alívio. - Ainda não.

Continuou lambendo e sugando de leve, torturando-o, e desceu pelo períneo até chegar entre suas nádegas, sua língua deslizando pelo buraco apertado, os músculos se contraindo contra ele…

\- Jen… sen… - Seu nome saiu com um gemido, fazendo o loiro sorrir de satisfação.

O homem mais velho entendeu o recado e colocou as pernas do moreno sobre os seus ombros, posicionando-se e penetrando-o quase de uma só vez.

O suor escorria pelo pescoço de Jensen, enquanto seus corpos se moviam em sincronia… Era quente, prazeroso, perfeito.

Depois de gozarem, Jensen desabou sobre o outro e beijaram-se até perder o fôlego.

\- Eu realmente, realmente… senti sua falta - Jensen sorriu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

\- Eu também - Jared sorriu quando o loiro esfregou a barba rala pelo seu pescoço, causando arrepios.

J2

Uma hora depois, Jensen cochilava tranquilamente ao seu lado na cama, mas Jared não conseguia se sentir em paz. Deveria estar feliz, não deveria? Tudo o que queria era mais uma chance e Jensen estava ali, na sua cama. Mas a realidade não era nada como sonhara.

O encontro forjado o fazia se sentir mal por tê-lo enganado. Nada tinha sido coincidência. Desde o encontro "por acaso" com Stephen Amell no aeroporto, onde fingiu estar procurando um amigo que supostamente viria no mesmo voo que ele.

Zackary Levi era um velho amigo e, como trabalhava no ramo, conhecia muita gente ali em Vancouver. Tudo o que Jared precisava era de alguém que frequentasse os mesmos lugares que Jensen, e que fosse fácil de ser conquistado. Ah, ser gay também era imprescindível.

Stephen havia sido muito mais fácil do que Jared imaginara. Depois de conhecê-lo - já que primeiramente Amell achou que Jared era um fã querendo uma selfie ou autógrafo, mas quando percebeu que Jared só queria informações e nem sabia quem ele era, logo se mostrou interessado -, Jared só teve que usar um pouco do seu charme, para conseguir uma carona até o seu dormitório e, obviamente, as coisas não terminaram ali. Eram dois homens afinal, não dois adolescentes virgens. Jared não quis transar, não estava nos seus planos, mas caprichou no boquete para que o outro quisesse vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez. Era tudo o que precisava e não tinha sido ruim, afinal, precisava admitir, Amell era muito hot.

Quando Stephen entrou em contato no dia seguinte, Jared o convidou para irem ao mesmo bar que Jensen costumava frequentar todas as sextas-feiras.

Funcionou. Assim que o viu, Jared podia sentir o olhar de Jensen sobre eles o tempo todo, então tudo o que teve que fazer era se levantar e fazer de conta que ia ao banheiro. Dois segundos e o loiro estava atrás dele, o que lhe fez sentir um tanto vitorioso.

Agora que conseguira o que quisera, tudo parecia diferente. Sabia que em poucas horas Jensen se levantaria daquela cama e voltaria para os braços da sua namorada. Será que algum dia Jensen tinha sequer cogitado deixá-la? Será que o que tinha dito sobre amar Jared, tinha sido da boca pra fora? Nunca saberia. Estava vivendo de migalhas e de repente nada parecia ser suficiente.

E o que mais lhe atormentava a consciência, era pensar na briga que tivera com Jeffrey, antes de deixar a ilha.

" _\- Vancouver? Até duas semanas atrás, você tinha decidido fazer o seu estágio aqui mesmo, na pousada. O que foi que mudou?_

 _\- Eu posso mudar de ideia, não posso? - Jared tinha recebido aquela proposta de estágio há algum tempo, mas nunca sequer cogitara a ideia, até Jensen ir embora de vez._

 _\- Claro que pode. Se não fosse… Vancouver! - Jeffrey abriu os braços, indignado. - Você está indo atrás dele, não está?_

 _Jeffrey o conhecia como ninguém, não adiantava tentar enganá-lo. Nem mesmo queria isso, estava cansado de mentir e de inventar desculpas. Era a sua vida, afinal._

 _\- Eu não vou discutir sobre o Jensen com você. Você não entenderia._

 _\- Claro. Porque eu sou apenas um velho ultrapassado, que não sabe das coisas._

 _\- Eu nunca disse isso. É engraçado… Você vive me julgando, diz que eu tenho que superar, mas… Você mesmo nunca conseguiu superar o fato de a minha mãe ter te deixado._

 _\- Do que diabos você está falando?_

 _\- Depois de todos esses anos, e você ainda espera que ela volte? Ou você apenas decidiu que quer passar o resto da vida sozinho, frequentando… - Puteiros, Jared iria dizer, mas se calou há tempo. Ainda assim, a bofetada veio... Jared sabia que tinha merecido, apenas esfregou a mão no rosto, que ardia, mas a dor que sentia mesmo era em seu coração. Por mais burradas que já tivesse feito na vida, seu pai nunca tinha ultrapassado essa linha._

 _\- O que eu faço da minha vida não é problema seu. E não, eu não espero que ela volte. Se eu estou sozinho é por opção, porque eu não quero… - Jeffrey também achou melhor se calar. Algumas coisas era melhor ficarem no passado._

 _\- Você espera que eu seja perfeito, mas eu nunca vou saber se eu não arriscar! - Sua voz saiu quebrada, apesar de Jared não querer demonstrar o quanto estava abalado._

 _\- Não filho, eu não espero que você seja perfeito. Eu só quero que você pare e reflita sobre essa situação. Que você veja aquilo que não está querendo enxergar._

 _\- Você acha que é tão impossível assim ele apaixonar por mim?_

 _\- Não. Na verdade eu acho que ele seria muito idiota se não se apaixonasse. Mas o amor não é tudo, Jay. Ele tem outras prioridades e isso já ficou bem claro. Você ir pra Vancouver não vai mudar o que já está decidido._

 _\- Eu não penso assim. Ele ainda pode mudar de ideia, talvez só precise de tempo - Jared queria acreditar que sim. Que talvez se Jensen o conhecesse melhor, ele voltasse atrás das suas decisões. Embora algo, lá no fundo, sempre concordava com Jeffrey e sabia que era perda de tempo. Maldita consciência._

 _\- Filho… - Jeffrey falava com a voz calma, tentando fazê-lo entender. - Você está sendo impulsivo, mais uma vez. E o que você vai fazer se as coisas não acontecerem da maneira que você espera?_

 _\- Você está falando isso por causa do Matt, não é?_

 _\- Eu estou vendo a situação se repetir, e não posso fazer nada!_

 _\- Você não acha que eu aprendi com os meus erros?_

 _\- Não é o que parece. E eu sei que eu passei a vida te ensinando a correr atrás do que deseja, mas confesso que me assusta saber o quão longe você pode ir, quando realmente quer alguma coisa._

 _\- Você vai jogar isso na minha cara a vida toda… - Jared riu, sem humor._

 _\- Não, filho. O que é passado é passado, eu só quero que aquilo não se repita._

 _\- Quando eu me envolvi com o Matt, eu não fazia ideia que ele era casado. Mas você nunca vai acreditar nisso._

 _\- Eu acredito. O que eu nunca vou entender, foram as suas atitudes quando você descobriu. Você destruiu uma família, Jay. Será que você tem noção disso? Você armou para que a mulher dele descobrisse e adivinha só? Ele foi embora de qualquer maneira e te deixou._

 _Ouvir aquilo do seu pai era ainda pior do que o tapa na cara. Jared tinha apenas 18 anos na época, e como o bom trouxa que era, acreditou em todas as promessas de amor de Matt Cohen, que era seis anos mais velho. Matt era irmão de Joe, o dono do bar, e foi através dele que Jared descobriu que Matt era casado há quase dois anos. Pensar naquilo ainda doía._

 _Depois de romperem, agindo impulsivamente e com raiva, Jared armou um encontro, quando soube que a mulher de Matt estava na ilha, visitando o cunhado._

 _Ela os flagrou aos beijos nos fundos do bar. Não foi nada emocionante, como Jared imaginara. A mulher fizera um escândalo. Era verão e a pousada estava lotada de hóspedes quando ela apareceu lá na manhã seguinte, acusando Jared de ser uma puta e de ter roubado o seu marido._

 _Como todos se conhecem na ilha, a notícia se espalhou rapidamente, e por algum tempo, Jared mal saía de dentro da pousada, tentando evitar os olhares acusatórios._

 _Jeffrey tinha razão. Por fim, Matt fora atrás da esposa e nem nunca cogitou a ideia de ficar com Jared. Nem sequer disse uma palavra para defendê-lo, deixando que o mais novo levasse toda a culpa._

 _Mas Jeffrey estava lá. Obrigou Jared a sair de casa e levar a vida normalmente, além de enfrentar as pessoas de cabeça erguida._

 _\- Homens como o Matt e como o Jensen, embora eles gostem de curtir com garotos bonitos como você, jamais vão assumir um relacionamento deste tipo - Jeffrey continuava a falar, tirando Jared dos seus devaneios._

 _\- Você não pode afirmar isso. O Jensen disse que me ama, ele não é feliz com ela e ainda pode mudar de ideia._

 _\- Okay... não tem nada que faça você mudar de ideia, não é mesmo? Eu deveria te dar uma surra e te segurar por aqui, mas…_

 _\- Você nem é meu pai! - As palavras deixaram sua boca, antes mesmo de Jared pensar à respeito. O arrependimento veio no mesmo instante, quando percebeu o olhar decepcionado de Jeffrey._

 _\- E… eu não quis dizer isso, eu…_

 _\- Sabe de uma coisa? - Jeffrey estava cansado daquela discussão. Se Jared queria alguém para brigar, não seria ele quem lhe daria isso. - Faça o que quiser da sua vida, afinal, você é um "adulto" e já parece ter tudo decidido. Só não espere o meu apoio, porque eu jamais vou concordar com essa loucura."_

Agora Jared olhava para o homem deitado ao seu lado e já não tinha mais nenhuma certeza. Depois da briga com Jeffrey, tinha juntado suas coisas e ido embora, sem olhar para trás. Ficara alguns dias no dormitório de Chad, até ajeitar as coisas e então pegara um ônibus para Vancouver.

E agora, Jared nunca se sentira tão só… Tudo o que fizera para chegar ali… tinha valido à pena? Então por que sentia esse vazio tão grande dentro do peito? Por que a sensação de que o que estava fazendo era errado?

A realidade o atingiu feito um tapa na cara. Jensen jamais deixaria a sua vidinha perfeita para assumir um relacionamento com ele. Por mais dura que fosse, essa era a verdade.

Jared era o único que lutara por esse amor. Mas, como Jeffrey dissera, nem sempre o amor era o suficiente. Não quando ambos não queriam a mesma coisa.

Enquanto Jensen ainda dormia, Jared se encolheu na cama, sentindo-se tão pequeno… Por um momento tudo o que queria era o seu pai ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse para lhe dar outro sermão ou chamá-lo de criança mimada. O engraçado era que Jeffrey era o único que o havia mimado - sorriu com o pensamento. A saudade apertou em seu peito. Sabia que Seattle ficava ali ao lado, assim como a ilha em que viveu quase toda a sua vida, e mesmo constatando isso, sentia-se tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe de casa...

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Acia:** Não odeie o Jensen, ele está vivendo um dilema, tadinho! kkk. E Jared não é nenhum anjo, não. Ele sabe jogar quando precisa. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Oi! O cap ficou curtinho porque eu queria terminá-lo naquela cena. Mas em compensação, o outro saiu rapidinho, né? Acho que me empolguei pelo drama. kkk. Jared é um menino mimado, e acho que ainda vai sofrer muito por isso. E Jensen está vivendo um conflito interno, embora pareça que já tomou sua decisão. Vamos ver o que vem por aí, né? rs. Beijocas! Obrigada por comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- O quê? - Jared se sobressaltou. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu que Jensen havia despertado.

\- Você está aí quietinho, olhando pro teto, desde que eu acordei.

Jared tentou sorrir, mas saiu só um entortar de boca.

\- Só estava pensando…

\- Sobre?

\- Eu tive uma briga feia com o meu pai, antes de vir pra cá.

\- Ele não queria que você deixasse a ilha?

\- Não exatamente. Mas eu sinto a falta dele. Até mesmo das broncas, às vezes - Jared deu um sorriso triste.

\- A briga foi tão feia assim, que você não pode ligar pra ele?

\- Eu posso, eu só… Eu lhe disse coisas horríveis e agora não não sei o que dizer. Não sei como consertar as coisas.

\- Talvez vocês possam descobrir isso juntos. Não custa tentar, hã?

\- É… talvez.

\- Vocês parecem ser muito ligados. Eu não tinha esse tipo de relação com os meus pais, eles nunca me aceitaram do jeito que eu era, então foi mais fácil sair de casa. Ainda assim, às vezes eu ainda sinto saudades.

\- Eu vou ligar.

\- Ótimo - Jensen beijou seu rosto, com carinho. - Porque você fica muito fofo quando está emburrado, mas eu ainda prefiro o seu sorriso.

\- Fofo? - Jared o olhou de cara feia.

\- Fofo - Jensen riu e apertou o bico que Jared fazia.

\- Você é tão gay - Jared falou e ambos riram.

\- Sorte sua - Jensen sorriu e o beijou, antes de se levantar para ir embora.

J2

Na manhã de sábado, Jared ligou para Chad primeiro, querendo saber se tinha alguma novidade sobre Jeffrey, mas não ajudou em muita coisa. Chad só ia para a ilha nos finais de semana e geralmente Jeffrey estava muito ocupado na pousada, durante esses dias.

Poderia ligar para o Milo, que trabalhava para ele, mas o seu amigo também tinha ficado chateado quando Jared falou que iria para Vancouver. E Milo podia ser teimoso, quando queria, então provavelmente não lhe daria nenhuma informação e ainda lhe daria algum sermão, por ter sido um filho ingrato. E disso Jared já sabia, não precisava ouvir da boca dele, ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Respirou fundo e discou o número da pousada, torcendo para que Jeffrey atendesse. Não tinham se falado desde que Jared deixara a ilha, e isso já fora há algumas semanas.

\- Hey - o homem mais velho atendeu, e pigarreou em seguida. Era a sua maneira de tentar disfarçar as emoções, e Jared fechou os olhos por um momento, quase podia vê-lo diante de si.

\- Pai? - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta, de repente sem saber o que dizer.

\- Ohh… agora eu sou seu pai novamente? - seu tom era brincalhão, mas havia um fundo de mágoa, Jared podia sentir.

\- Eu… eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu falei, eu…

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim. E você?

\- A pousada está movimentada, muita gente nova por aqui, e… Eu quis ligar antes, mas pensei que você precisava de um tempo. Senti sua falta, filho.

\- Eu também, pai - Jared não conseguiu segurar um soluço. - Eu sou o pior filho do mundo, como você ainda pode me aguentar?

\- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha - Jeffrey brincou, tentando quebrar a tensão. - Eu amo você, filho, nunca se esqueça disso. E nós dois temos o gênio ruim, então… Eu entendo você. Eu realmente tento, mas às vezes é difícil... É difícil ver você se machucar, e não poder fazer nada. Mas saiba que eu estou torcendo pra que dê tudo certo, e que você consiga o que quer.

\- Obrigado, pai.

\- Se você estiver feliz, eu estou feliz, é só o que importa - Jeffrey fez uma pausa. - Você está feliz, Jared?

\- Eu... estou no caminho - Jared não sabia o que dizer. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que estava sentindo no momento, mas muito provavelmente não era felicidade. Nem de longe...

\- E filho… se as coisas não saírem como você esperava… você sempre tem pra onde voltar. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- Sim, eu sei - Jared fungou e secou as lágrimas na manga da camisa.

\- Ainda bem que não serei eu a lavar essa sua camisa cheia de meleca - Jeffrey brincou, fazendo Jared rir. - E o que você está aprontando por aí? Está gostando da cidade?

\- Sim, Vancouver é maravilhosa. Eu já fiz alguns amigos por aqui, além de reencontrar o Zack, e eu estou gostando do trabalho, também.

\- Só não me diga que você foi até Vancouver pra carregar malas dos hóspedes. Isso você poderia fazer por aqui.

\- Não, eu estou ajudando na recepção, cuidando das reservas. No telefone, a maior parte do tempo.

\- Pra quem adora tagarelar o tempo todo, deve ser bom.

Jared continuou contando sobre o seu dia-a-dia em Vancouver e quando desligou o telefone, sentia-se aliviado. Sabia que Jeffrey ainda estava magoado, mas já era um começo. Seu pai realmente tinha o coração maior do que o mundo.

J2

Semanas se passaram e, passada a euforia de reencontrar Jensen, Jared já não sabia o que pensar. Tiveram mais alguns encontros, mas geralmente eram sempre às pressas. Nada contra uma rapidinha, Jared até curtia de vez em quando, mas não quando o seu parceiro - ou seria amante? - tinha que lhe deixar para voltar para os braços da sua mulher. Isso fazia com que Jared se sentisse sujo, de repente. Ver as fotos de Jensen com a noiva, escancaradas em capas de revistas e na internet, também não ajudavam a sua autoestima.

Na sexta-feira, aceitou o convite de Zack para sair com seus amigos e curtir a noite de Vancouver. Jared tinha aproveitado pouco desde que se mudara, pois estava sempre focado em Jensen. Desta vez, decidiu se divertir, e tentar esquecê-lo por algumas horas.

Depois do barzinho, foram a uma boate onde Jared ficou com um garoto da sua idade, chamado Brandon. A sensação de liberdade, de poder andar pelo local de mãos dadas, de beijá-lo em público… Só então percebeu o quanto sentira falta daquilo. Com Jensen, tinha que se encontrar sempre às escondidas e quando iam a algum lugar público, como o clube de golf, sequer podia tocá-lo ou se aproximar demais. Sentia falta de poder simplesmente… namorar.

Ainda assim, Jared era idiota o suficiente para continuar com aquilo. Quando estava com Jensen, ou até mesmo quando conversavam apenas pelo celular ou trocavam mensagens, o moreno se esquecia que havia um mundo lá fora.

J2

Com sua vida atarefada, gravando durante quase todo o dia, algumas vezes à noite e tendo uma mulher em casa lhe esperando, fazia com que Jensen quase não tivesse tempo de sobra. Ainda assim, tentava administrar seu pouquíssimo tempo livre para que pudesse estar com Jared. Estar com ele era como um sonho… Um sonho muito bom.

Eram os momentos pelos quais esperava, era quando podia ser ele mesmo, sem fingimentos, era quando podia esquecer todo o estresse que era a sua vida e apenas estar nos braços dele, sentindo seus toques e o calor da sua pele. Apenas ouvir sua voz, o som das suas risadas e beijar sua boca, se perdendo naqueles lábios macios e tão doces…

Então tinha que deixá-lo novamente e, por mais que ambos gostassem de fingir que estava tudo bem, não podia fingir que não percebia o olhar decepcionado do outro, cada vez que tinha que sair às pressas.

As palavras de Robert, seu agente, ecoavam em sua mente, deixando-o ainda mais confuso:

" _\- Você precisa parar com isso Jensen, já que parece que se esqueceu o que é discrição. Cada dia mais fãs estão sabendo que você mora aqui em Vancouver, cada dia mais tem gente seguindo cada passo seu. Você foi fotografado duas vezes na semana passada na porta do prédio daquele garoto. Não vai levar tempo até as pessoas ligarem uma coisa à outra. Em Seattle eu já tive que subornar um paparazzi que viu vocês juntos, agora mais esse. Se você quer chegar no topo, Jensen, precisa fazer algum esforço, ou vai acabar mesmo é no fundo do poço, e o pior é que eu estarei junto!_

 _\- Fazer algum esforço? E esse noivado? E a minha vida que eu joguei pro alto pra poder estar aqui? Não é o suficiente?_

 _\- Você é jovem e vai ter a vida inteira pra namorar e pegar os garotinhos que você quiser. Mas não agora. Sua carreira está só começando, você precisa seguir as regras e a primeira delas é não ver mais esse garoto."_

Era tudo tão errado em todos os sentidos… mas Jensen não podia deixá-lo. Não podia e nem queria perder o que tinha de melhor em sua vida.

J2

Era noite de quarta-feira e Jensen estava no quarto de Jared, ambos ainda nus e deitados na cama, depois do sexo.

\- Acho que alguém tem apreciado muito os hambúrgueres de Vancouver. A Sam ficaria com ciúmes - Jensen brincou, passando os dedos pelo abdômen de Jared.

\- O quê? - Jared olhou para a própria barriga, só então percebendo do que Jensen falava. Não se importara quando sentira suas calças um pouco apertadas. Era ansioso e toda essa mudança para Vancouver e a insegurança quanto ao seu relacionamento com Jensen só faziam com que quisesse comer o tempo todo, mas agora que Jensen comentou… de repente parecia estranho. - Idiota! - Jared se levantou, chateado, e foi para o chuveiro.

\- Ei, eu só estava brincando - Jensen tentou se desculpar, mas o moreno bateu a porta do banheiro com força desnecessária.

\- Eu realmente preciso voltar a malhar - Jared falou quando saiu do chuveiro, já um pouco mais calmo. - Na ilha eu corria todos os dias, aqui eu só como e durmo - riu de si mesmo.

\- Quem é Brandon? - Jensen perguntou, olhando o celular do moreno, enquanto ele apanhava suas roupas, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

\- Sério que você está stalkeando o meu celular? - Jared fez uma careta, incrédulo.

\- Ele acabou de te mandar uma foto do próprio mamilo, com um piercing - Jensen falou, indignado.

\- Então ele colocou mesmo? Deixa eu ver - Jared sorriu e tentou pegar o celular, mas Jensen o impediu.

\- Quem é ele?

\- Um cara que eu conheci na boate, outro dia.

\- Oh - Jensen continuou olhando as mensagens no whats app. - Então você ainda tem contato com o Amell?

\- Nós conversamos de vez em quando pelo whats, mas eu não o vi mais. Qual o problema, Jensen?

\- O cara é um idiota, um arrogante… esse é o problema. Eu não entendo por que você ainda precisa conversar com ele.

\- Não acho que ele seja idiota, nem arrogante. Me pareceu um cara comum, e é muito divertido também. Eu gosto dele.

\- Gosta? - Jensen o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Não da maneira que você está pensando - Jared estranhou a reação do loiro. - Qual o problema, Jensen? - Insistiu.

\- Qual o problema? - O loiro gargalhou. - Então além de mim, você está transando com os dois?

\- O quê? - Jared se sentou na beirada da cama, tentando entender.

\- Me diga você!

\- Eu fiquei com o Stephen uma vez, antes de te reencontrar aqui em Vancouver. E o Brandon foi… foram só alguns beijos na boate.

\- Só alguns beijos? - Jensen forçou uma risada.

\- O que você esperava? Que eu ficasse aqui sozinho, enquanto você volta todas as noites pros braços da sua linda noiva? Eu também tenho uma vida, Jensen! - Jared não conseguiu esconder a mágoa em sua voz.

\- Você sabia onde estava se metendo. Ainda assim você quis…

\- Sim, eu sabia - Jared o interrompeu. - O problema é que eu nunca ouço ninguém, eu sempre tenho que quebrar a cara sozinho. Eu só pensei que… - Jared fungou e engoliu o nó na garganta. Não queria chorar na frente de Jensen. - Eu acreditei quando você disse que me amava e eu pensei que, vindo pra cá, pudesse fazer você mudar de ideia. Mas cada dia mais eu percebo que foi um erro… Você jamais a deixaria por minha causa, não é?

\- Jared… - Jensen sentou-se mais perto, tocando seu ombro. Podia sentir a dor no seu tom de voz e isso machucava demais. Nunca quisera magoá-lo, tudo simplesmente tinha... acontecido. - Jared, as coisas não são assim tão simples. Bem que eu gostaria de poder jogar tudo pro alto, de poder ser eu mesmo, mas…

\- Eu entendo - " _Eu só quero que você seja o número um na vida de alguém"_ A voz do seu pai ecoava em sua mente. Tinha sido tão burro. - O meu pai tinha razão. Eu não posso mudar o que já está decidido - Sua voz saiu quebrada. Constatar a verdade ali, diante de Jensen, era ainda pior.

\- Apenas não duvide do meu amor por você - Jensen falou baixinho, puxando o moreno contra o seu peito.

\- Eu não duvido. Só não acho que seja o suficiente, nem o tipo de amor que eu estava procurando, ou no qual eu acreditei.

\- Nós ainda podemos fazer isso funcionar, não podemos? - Jensen perguntou, esperançoso. Não estava pronto para perdê-lo mais uma vez.

\- Sim - Se afastou e sorriu, irônico. - Basta eu ficar aqui quietinho, esperando por você, enquanto você tem uma vida dupla, e corre pros braços da sua noiva todas as noites, não é?

\- Eu não saí com outros homens desde que conheci você.

\- Que diferença faz? Você vai se casar com ela, não vai?

\- Algum dia, provavelmente, mas… - Jensen suspirou, cansado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Eu acho que você está certo. Isso não vai funcionar - Falou num fio de voz e se levantou, vestindo-se e indo embora, sem dizer mais nada.

J2

Tudo parecia um borrão dali pra frente. Zachary tinha voltado de viagem e falava sem parar, Jared não tinha ido trabalhar no hotel onde fazia seu estágio há dias e só queria poder sumir dali.

Seu sonho de viver em Vancouver com Jensen tinha se tornado um pesadelo e tudo o que queria era voltar para casa. Não teve coragem de ligar para Jeffrey, então depois de arrumar suas coisas e inventar uma desculpa para Zack, pois não queria falar sobre o que acontecera com Jensen, Jared entrou em um ônibus e voltou para Seattle.

\- E o seu estágio? Você simplesmente jogou tudo para o alto mais uma vez, por causa dele? - Chad parecia indignado.

\- Diga logo, Chad.

\- Diga o quê?

\- O que você está querendo dizer desde que eu bati na sua porta. Ou desde que eu te liguei de Vancouver.

\- Okay... Eu te avisei! - Chad soltou as palavras, seguidas de um suspiro. - Eu te avisei pra não correr atrás dele, uma vez que ele já tinha feito a sua escolha. Ainda mais depois da briga com o seu pai…

\- E você me avisou que eu estava fazendo papel de trouxa - Jared deu de ombros, olhando tão derrotado, que Chad não pode fazer outra coisa, senão abraçá-lo.

\- Tudo bem… meus amigos me ligaram, nós vamos sair com eles, beber muito… você precisa disso, cara. Precisa esquecer um pouco essa merda toda.

\- Certo. Eu vou tomar um banho, e… - Não havia clima para qualquer diversão, mas Jared sentia-se tão miserável, que nada mais fazia diferença. Talvez beber um pouco ajudasse.

Depois de ver que o seu amigo demorava demais dentro do banheiro, Chad foi até lá verificar, afinal, apesar de querer ajudar, não sabia muito o que fazer por ele.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum! - Jared estava praticamente surtando quando abriu a porta do banheiro.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu estou gordo… enorme… horrível!

\- Gordo? - Chad gargalhou.

\- Olha pra isso - Jared tentava fechar os botões da calça, sem sucesso.

\- Então use outra. Quer uma emprestado?

\- Não! Essa é a calça que deixa a minha bunda perfeita. Ela faz bem pra minha autoestima e agora ela nem sequer fecha!

\- Jared - Chad segurou os braços do amigo, que estava a beira de um ataque de nervos. - Sente-se aqui - Fez com que o amigo se sentasse na beirada da cama, tentando acalmá-lo. - Está tudo bem. Não tem por que você ficar desse jeito. Só se acalme, ok?

\- Eu estou bem, eu só… eu realmente não estou no clima pra sair. Só quero ficar um pouco aqui sozinho, eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo.

\- Tem certeza? Porque eu posso cancelar com meus amigos e ficar aqui, se você quiser.

\- Tenho. Você pode ir, eu prometo que só vou ficar aqui, quietinho, e tentar dormir um pouco.

\- Okay. Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa - Chad saiu, mas na verdade não conseguiu se divertir.

Ficou por duas horas com seus amigos no bar e voltou para casa, ainda preocupado com Jared.

Ao chegar em seu dormitório, Jared estava sentado na cama, olhando para o nada. foi ao banheiro, pois estava apurado, e então percebeu o motivo...

\- Jared… por que tem 5 testes de gravidez em cima do balcão do banheiro? - Chad voltou para o quarto, preocupado e sem saber como reagir àquilo.

\- Porque eu… eu precisava ter certeza.

\- Cinco vezes? Quero dizer, depois da segunda ou terceira, você ainda não estava convencido? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

\- Eu estava… esperançoso? - Jared deu de ombros, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

\- Cara… - Chad sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou apertado. - Como você…? Por que não me disse antes?

\- Eu nem suspeitava, eu juro! Mas então, lembrei que no outro dia o Jensen pegou no meu pé por ter engordado e quando aquela calça não serviu eu me dei conta… Eu sempre fui magro, Chad. Às vezes até magrelo demais, você sabe disso. E então por que eu iria engordar tanto, assim de repente? Logo que você saiu, eu fui à farmácia e comprei os testes. Eu queria que fosse apenas coisa da minha cabeça, mas… o resultado está aí.

\- Você sabia que existia essa possibilidade?

\- Não. Quero dizer… eu não me lembrava, mas agora… Pensando bem, não é apenas o fato de eu ter ganhado peso, o que já é estranho, mas eu tenho me sentido meio… sei lá. Mais sensível, eu não sei. Então eu me lembrei que quando tinha uns seis ou sete anos, fui internado por causa de uma infecção e o médico fez um ultrassom. Eu me lembro dele falando com a minha mãe sobre eu ser um portador, e sobre isso ser muito raro, e… Eu perguntei a ela se eu iria morrer, porque não sabia do que se tratava - Jared forçou um sorriso. - E ela disse que não, que era algo normal, e que eu não precisaria me preocupar, a não ser que eu namorasse meninos quando crescesse. A minha mãe foi embora antes de eu descobrir que era gay, e acho que o Jeffrey nunca ficou sabendo disso, ou ele teria conversado comigo à respeito.

\- Uau!

\- É muito azar, não é não? Quero dizer… a única vez que transamos sem camisinha, que eu me lembro, foi no dia que eu e Jensen nos reencontramos em Vancouver.

\- E o que você pretende fazer?

\- Eu não sei. Eu quero muito falar com o Jeffrey. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir a isso ou se vai me aceitar de volta, mas eu não tenho outra opção. Não é essa a maneira que eu esperava voltar pra casa, mas…

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai te apoiar, não importa qual for a sua decisão.

\- Mas antes eu preciso falar com o Jensen.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Eu sei que ele não quer mais nada comigo e não faço ideia de como ele vai receber a notícia, mas ele também é pai, acho que merece ao menos saber.

Durante três dias, Jensen não atendeu o celular, nem respondeu as mensagens que Jared deixara, pedindo que entrasse em contato. No quarto dia, respondeu a uma mensagem de texto, pedindo que Jared o encontrasse no escritório do seu agente, no centro de Vancouver.

Jared estranhou o fato de ele ter marcado lá, mas foi mesmo assim. Precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas e o local era o que menos importava.

Entrou no elevador com o coração acelerado, pelo simples fato de saber que iria ver Jensen novamente. Apesar de todas as decepções, o loiro ainda lhe causava esse efeito. Ainda o amava.

Foi recebido por uma secretária e, depois de aguardar por mais de uma hora, foi pelo agente de Jensen.

\- É… Jared, certo? Eu sou Robert. Sente-se! - O homem apontou para a poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

\- Eu… ah… eu estou esperando pelo Jensen. Onde ele está?

\- Jensen não virá. Ele e a Taylor viajaram pra tratar de alguns assuntos… do casamento.

\- Casamento? - Jared recebeu a palavra como um tapa na cara.

\- Olha… Jared, você não é o primeiro e nem o último garoto com quem ele… Bom, a questão é que Jensen não irá mais vê-lo.

\- Eu vim pra falar com ele, então não tenho nada a fazer aqui - Jared se levantou, querendo sumir dali.

\- Taylor está grávida e eles irão se casar ainda este mês. Quando eu disse que Jensen não irá mais vê-lo, é porque ele decidiu que é o melhor a fazer, por isso pediu que eu me encontrasse com você e esclarecesse tudo. Ah, espere - Robert falou quando Jared fez menção de sair. - Ele deixou isso pra você - Robert lhe entregou um envelope. - Não é uma fortuna, mas pode ajudar… eu não sei. faça o que você quiser com ele, e esqueça que Jensen Ackles existe, okay?

Jared segurou o envelope, mas a sua mente estava distante dali. Tinha parado de pensar ao ouvir que Taylor estava grávida… Sua mente girava, de repente era como se o mundo tivesse desabado ao seu redor. Tinha esperado qualquer coisa… até mesmo que Jensen o mandasse embora e que pedisse para fazer um aborto, mas aquilo?

Ao se dar conta de que ainda estava ali parado, com Robert o olhando e esperando que saísse, Jared percebeu o envelope em suas mãos. Abriu-o e viu que haviam muitas notas de dólares… não quis saber a quantia. Nunca quis o dinheiro de Jensen, nem nada que não fosse o seu amor. Como se tivesse levado um choque, deixou o envelope cair, espalhando as notas pelo chão do escritório e saiu, sentindo-se tão desprezível e humilhado, com a certeza de não querer ver Jensen nunca mais…

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Irene:** Obrigada! Fico bem feliz em saber! Como leitora, eu também prefiro as fanfics terminadas, pra não sofrer com a espera. Mas como autora, eu amo quando os leitores acompanham capítulo a capítulo, confesso… rs. Bjos!

 **marry:** Eu ri da sua comparação, mas que eles são fofos e lindos ninguém pode negar, né? Amo demais! kkk. Beijos! Obrigada por comentar.

 **Sol Padackles:** Jared precisa amadurecer, não é? Ele é muito impulsivo e inconsequente. Mas quem sabe aprenda com seus erros, ele é novinho ainda, não é um caso perdido… rs. Jensen não sabe exatamente o que quer. Ou sabe, mas não tem coragem para assumir. Outro que tem muito o que aprender, ou talvez tenha que perder para saber dar valor ao que tem. Obrigadinha por comentar. Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Depois das filmagens, Jensen estava em seu trailer, parado diante do espelho, e quase não se reconhecia...

Ainda havia maquiagem em seu rosto, a pele bem barbeada, os cabelos curtos e arrepiados, a roupa bem alinhada do seu personagem, um empresário rico e metido a playboy, pegador de mulheres.

Um personagem... era o que havia se tornado.

O noivo de Taylor, o homem que os seus fãs amavam e admiravam, na realidade não existia. Sua vida era uma farsa.

Somente quando Jared se fora é que percebeu o quanto a sua vida era vazia sem ele. Percebeu o quanto tinha sido injusto, usando-o como uma válvula de escape para a sua vida amarga e sem graça.

Lembrou-se dos dois dias na ilha, quando o conhecera... Jared tinha sido como um raio de sol em um dia chuvoso. Tudo era tão mais fácil com ele. Jensen recebera tanto e dera tão pouco... Sabia que o tinha machucado, dia após dia, e estava tão arrependido.

O que estava se tornando? Ser um ator famoso e reconhecido era realmente o seu sonho, ou apenas queria provar para os seus pais que conseguira?

Valia realmente à pena? Conseguiria ser feliz com sua decisão?

Jensen sabia exatamente a resposta.

Talvez não pudesse se assumir gay enquanto estivesse gravando a série, mas podia acabar com a farsa que seria aquele casamento. Quem sabe nem tudo estivesse perdido com Jared.

À noite, Jensen estava com Taylor e mais dois casais em um bar, mas a sua mente estava longe dali… Até tentou se concentrar em sua noiva, mas as conversas giravam em torno de moda e fofocas de Hollywood e Jensen só queria sumir dali… Tudo tinha um preço, e sua carreira e a fama estavam lhe custando mais do que podia dar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido? - A voz de Taylor tirou o loiro dos seus devaneios.

\- Não, eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansado - Forçou um sorriso e, quando ela desviou a atenção de si, olhou para o celular, na esperança de encontrar alguma mensagem dele, mas não havia nada.

Jared provavelmente havia se cansado. Ter saído daquela maneira tinha sido uma burrada muito grande, mas às vezes o peso de tudo o que estava vivendo era demais para carregar. E tudo isso somado ao ciúme de imaginar Jared com outra pessoa… E o pior era que não podia sequer exigir qualquer coisa, pois Jared tinha razão, era ele quem voltava para os braços da noiva depois de cada encontro.

Jensen queria fazer o certo, mas às vezes se sentia tão perdido… Talvez ainda não fosse tarde, talvez ainda tivesse uma chance, precisava conversar com Jared e juntos, talvez pudessem decidir o que era melhor. Quem sabe ainda houvesse uma chance de consertar as coisas, ou pelo menos aquilo que podia ser consertado.

Pensara em procurar por Jared no final de semana, passar um tempo juntos e conversarem com calma, mas quando chegou em casa depois do trabalho, na sexta-feira, todo e qualquer sonho caiu por terra…

Havia um pequeno embrulho sobre a cama, com um par de sapatinhos de bebê, e um cartão, com "Parabéns, papai!" escrito em letras douradas.

O estômago de Jensen afundou, e quando Taylor entrou no quarto, tudo o que o loiro conseguiu fazer foi chorar todo o seu desespero. Não que não estivesse emocionado, afinal, um filho era uma bênção, não importava de onde viesse, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que esse seria o fim da sua história com Jared.

A partir dali, as coisas simplesmente foram acontecendo… Jensen viajou com Taylor para encontrar a família dela e organizar os preparativos para o casamento.

Além de Taylor, Robert era quem mais estava animado com a notícia, e tratou de espalhá-la aos quatro ventos, através de sites de fofoca em redes sociais.

Ele se assegurou que Jensen cortasse qualquer tipo de contato com Jared, e até mesmo confiscou o ship do celular em que o loiro falava com ele, por medida de segurança. Para ele, este era o grande momento na vida e na carreira de Jensen, e nada nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar.

Jensen se sentia como um garotinho assustado, tão perdido, que simplesmente não sabia como agir, e sequer tinha alguém em quem se apoiar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentiu só.

Na semana seguinte, tanto o casamento quanto a gravidez, eram notícia na capa de uma revista famosa, com uma linda foto de Jensen com a mão sobre a barriga da futura esposa.

Jensen simplesmente perdeu o controle sobre a própria vida, e não sabia se tinha vontade ou coragem de recuperá-lo. Era mais fácil simplesmente seguir o que lhe era pedido, fazer seu trabalho, promover a série, posar para fotos e ser o cara hétero, e perfeito pai de família que todos queriam.

Naquele momento, ser ele mesmo doía demais. Era difícil não pensar em Jared e imaginar a sua reação ao saber da notícia, provavelmente através das revistas ou redes sociais. Sim, porque Jensen sequer tivera coragem de entrar em contato com ele e lhe contar a sua versão dos fatos. O que poderia dizer, afinal? Que nada daquilo tinha sido planejado? Que estava infeliz, assustado e com medo? Jared provavelmente não acreditaria. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para acreditar, não depois de Jensen tê-lo deixado daquela maneira.

Tudo o que podia fazer agora era viver com sua dor e culpa, fingir, e esperar que as coisas se tornassem mais fáceis com o tempo.

J2

Ao passar em frente a uma banca de jornais, Jared viu as fotos com a notícia da gravidez de Taylor na capa de uma revista. Jensen estava lindo na foto, como sempre, mas o sorriso não lhe alcançava os olhos. Não parecia feliz. Tudo era tão surreal, Jared sentia como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma droga, ou algo assim.

Não saberia dizer exatamente como estava se sentindo... traído, abandonado, humilhado…

Tinha chorado toda a sua dor sozinho, sentado em um banco, na rodoviária de Vancouver. Já não havia mais lágrimas… estava cansado física e mentalmente e só queria chegar em casa.

Talvez nem mesmo tivesse para onde voltar… Não. Jeffrey poderia até xingá-lo e lhe dizer algumas verdades, que seriam totalmente merecidas, mas jamais o abandonaria. Se Jared não tivesse mais ninguém no mundo, mas seu pai sempre estaria lá por ele e, com certeza, também pelo seu filho.

Filho… Jared tocou a própria barriga, finalmente parando para pensar no que aquilo realmente significava. Tinha uma vida crescendo dentro dele, uma parte de si mesmo e também de Jensen. Não tinha ideia de como seriam as coisas, nunca tinha sequer cuidado de uma criança antes, mas já amava aquela criaturinha sem nem mesmo poder sentí-la.

No fundo, queria que Jensen também a amasse, mas Jensen tinha um outro filho agora. Um filho com a mulher que ele havia escolhido. Jared queria muito ter contado a ele, queria muito ter compartilhado aquele momento, mas agora estava grato por não tê-lo feito. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Jensen tinha lhe oferecido dinheiro para que sumisse da sua vida. E se ele tinha sido capaz daquilo, provavelmente também iria renegar a criança que Jared carregava em seu ventre.

Ao pensar nisso, a primeira coisa que Jared fez, foi apagar o contato do loiro e trocar o número do seu celular. Conhecia muito bem a si mesmo e não queria correr o risco de ligar - ou ao menos acabar tentando ligar - para Jensen. Não queria mais ver as mensagens que um dia trocaram, nem nada que lembrasse dele. Era uma página virada em sua vida.

J2

Apesar do mar estar relativamente calmo, o barco que partira de Seattle parecia demorar uma eternidade para chegar até a ilha. Jared esperara pelo barco do pai de Amy, pois o conhecia há anos, e era alguém em quem confiava. Nunca se importara antes, mas chegar em segurança, de repente parecia ter se tornado sua prioridade. Era algo totalmente novo, mas já sentia-se responsável pelo bebê que carregava.

Já sentia mudanças em seu corpo, e o balanço do mar o fez enjoar, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Vomitou duas vezes e percebeu que estar grávido podia ser um pouco assustador.

Amy os acompanhara e tagarelava o tempo todo, tentando fazer Jared ficar calmo, mas o moreno só queria chegar logo e ser deixado quieto no seu canto. Sentia saudades do seu quarto na pousada e pensou que queria se trancar nele por dias, para não ser incomodado por ninguém. Claro que Jeffrey não o deixaria, e Jared sorriu com o pensamento.

Durante o resto da viagem de barco, tentou pensar em uma maneira de dar a notícia ao seu pai. Sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil, mas não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo, uma vez que suas roupas já estavam ficando apertadas e Jeffrey sempre fora um bom observador.

Quando chegaram no trapiche, o pai de Amy tirou a sua mala e ajudou Jared a descer do barco. O moreno agradeceu e se despediu de ambos, se desculpando com Amy por não estar em um bom dia. Geralmente gostava de conversar com ela, mas realmente seu humor estava péssimo, além de estar se sentindo miserável.

Jared arrastou sua mala pelo trapiche e depois pela areia da praia. Jeffrey estava na frente da pousada, conversando com um hóspede quando o viu e correu em sua direção.

As lágrimas vieram sem que conseguisse contê-las. Jared apenas se agarrou ao seu pai, como se fosse a última esperança no mundo e Jeffrey simplesmente o abraçou forte, mesmo sem saber o que estava se passando.

J2

\- Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? - Jeffrey perguntou durante o almoço. No dia anterior deixou que Jared simplesmente se instalasse novamente em seu quarto e descansasse, já que o garoto parecia miserável.

\- Acho que… tudo o que você havia previsto. Jensen não me ama. Ou se ama, jamais vai deixar a noiva e a vida perfeita dele pra ficar comigo.

\- E como você está?

\- Eu… - Jared engoliu o nó na garganta, tentando manter a voz firme. - Eu vou ficar bem.

\- Eu sei que vai - Jeffrey sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo. - Você é meu filho, afinal - brincou.

\- Jeff… Me desculpe por tudo. Pelas coisas que eu disse, pela minha teimosia, e…

\- Filho, não…

\- Eu preciso. Por favor, eu preciso me desculpar. Eu nunca devia ter ido embora, eu… Tudo era tão óbvio, eu devia ter visto. Não sei por que eu achei que pudesse mudar as coisas, eu acreditei que ele me amasse de verdade, e… Nem sempre o amor é suficiente, não é? Eu devia ter ouvido você.

\- Você é ainda tão jovem, filho, vai viver muita coisa ainda, e... Não se culpe tanto.

\- É só que… tudo vai ser diferente agora.

\- Nada que você não possa lidar. Não está com fome? O molho não ficou bom? - Jeffrey havia preparado o macarrão favorito de Jared, e estranhou quando o seu filho mal tocou em sua comida. O estresse e a ansiedade geralmente o faziam comer ainda mais.

\- Está ótimo, eu só… Acho que perdi o apetite.

\- Filho… ontem você teve enjoos no barco, hoje pela manhã também, e essa perda de apetite repentina…

\- Eu estou grávido - As palavras simplesmente saíram, sem pensar. Jared não conseguiria mentir ou esconder aquilo. Não do seu pai.

\- Você o quê? - Jeffrey esperava por uma virose, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ia até mesmo sugerir levá-lo ao médico, mas não estava preparado para aquilo.

\- Eu fiz o teste de farmácia. Vários. Todos deram positivo.

\- Grávido? - Jeffrey o olhava fixamente, incrédulo.

\- Eu pensei em mil maneiras de te dar essa notícia de uma maneira mais fácil, mas… É isso - Deu de ombros, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

\- É do Jensen?

\- Sim.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Ele é o único cara com quem eu transei nos últimos meses, pai - Jared rolou os olhos, chateado.

\- E você sabia que existia essa possibilidade?

\- Eu não me lembrava, mas quando eu era criança eu ouvi uma conversa da minha mãe com um médico, e ele dizendo que eu era portador, mas eu tinha uns 6 anos na época, então... só me lembrei disso depois que descobri a gravidez.

\- E será que a sua mãe não achou que isso era uma informação importante pra compartilhar comigo? - Jeffrey se levantou da mesa, furioso.

\- Pai…

\- E camisinhas? Não fabricam em Vancouver? Você podia ter me ligado, eu enviaria por fedex pra você.

Sem argumentos, Jared não disse nada, apenas colocou as duas mãos no rosto, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

\- Ele já sabe?

\- Não. Eu voltei pra Vancouver pra contar, mas… - Jared fechou os olhos, incapaz de encarar o seu pai. - Fui recebido pelo agente dele, que me ofereceu dinheiro pra sumir da sua vida.

\- Mas que filho da puta! - Jeffrey chutou uma cadeira. - Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele ator maldito!

\- Jeff, não! Eu não que ro que você faça nada. Fui eu quem pedi por isso, afinal. Ele já tinha terminado comigo uma vez e mesmo assim eu corri atrás dele em Vancouver. Eu sabia que ele jamais ia deixar a noiva por minha causa, que ele nunca iria assumir qualquer coisa comigo, e ainda assim, eu… Eu sei o quanto você está puto e eu nunca me senti tão humilhado em toda a minha vida, mas eu não quero que você faça nada. Por favor.

\- Ainda assim, ele não tinha o direito de te oferecer dinheiro, como se você fosse um… - Jeffrey socou a mesa, sem completar a frase.

\- Não, ele não tinha. Mas ainda assim ele é o pai dessa criança, então… Foda-se! Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo, vou ter esse bebê sozinho, o Jensen não tem que saber.

\- Eu entendo que você esteja chateado e eu quero arrancar meia dúzia de dentes da boca dele, mas… Você não acha que é um direito dele saber?

\- A noiva dele está grávida, também.

\- O quê?

\- Se eu contar, o que você acha que ele vai fazer? Me pedir pra fazer um aborto? Dizer que o filho não é dele? Eu não sei mais o que esperar depois do que ele fez… Ele não teve nem a dignidade de falar comigo pessoalmente, pai. Eu não quero mais passar por isso. Eu não consigo mais. Eu só quero esquecer que ele existe, só isso…

\- Você tem certeza? - Jeffrey se ajoelhou na sua frente.

\- É a única certeza que eu tenho agora - Jared baixou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

\- Então mantenha a cabeça erguida - Jeffrey segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. - E não deixe ninguém te derrubar, porque um filho só é motivo pra alegria e orgulho. E eu serei avô, afinal - Morgan se levantou e puxou Jared para um abraço apertado. - Isso precisa ser comemorado!

Jared não sabia como, mas meia hora depois, Jeffrey já tinha tudo planejado. Sua primeira consulta médica para o pré-natal, as mudanças necessárias para o quarto do bebê e até mesmo estava imaginando a reação de Sam e dos amigos ao saberem da novidade.

Mas no momento, apesar de toda a empolgação do seu pai, tudo o que Jared precisava era respirar.

Assim que Jeffrey foi até o restaurante de Samantha, querendo espalhar a notícia, Jared foi caminhar pela praia e, ao se cansar, apenas sentou-se na areia, apreciando a imensidão do oceano, e sequer percebeu as horas passarem.

Colocou a mão por baixo da camiseta e tocou sua barriga, que mal começava a aparecer. Não queria pensar em Jensen, mas não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria se ele estivesse ali.

Por mais que tudo tivesse dado errado entre eles, Jared não conseguia odiá-lo. Nem mesmo queria, afinal, ele seria sempre o pai do seu filho. Pensou que seria melhor deixar de lado as mágoas e guardar apenas as boas lembranças. O Jensen que conhecera ali na ilha, antes de saber que ele era uma celebridade… era essa a imagem que queria guardar. Aquele era o pai do seu filho. Aquele era o homem do qual se lembraria para sempre.

O ronco do motor do buggy o sobressaltou e Milo apareceu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Hey. O seu pai já está ficando preocupado. Pensei que talvez você quisesse uma carona.

\- Oi. Ele pediu pra você vir atrás de mim? - Jared riu, balançando a cabeça. - Desculpe, eu não vi a hora passar.

\- Então… é verdade? - Milo observou a maneira que Jared tinha a mão sobre a própria barriga, de um jeito protetor.

\- É - Jared deu de ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Não acontece só com os outros, não é?

\- Aparentemente não - Milo sorriu, embora parecesse um tanto chateado. - É dele, não é? Daquele ator?

\- E meu, e é só o que importa - Jared não queria falar sobre Jensen ou sobre o que tinha acontecido. Jeffrey era o único que precisava saber. E Chad. Porque Chad sempre conseguia arrancar toda a verdade, sem nem mesmo Jared perceber.

\- Como você está?

\- Tentando me acostumar com a ideia. Ainda é bem estranho - Jared tentou sorrir. - E um tanto assustador.

\- Eu imagino - Milo colocou a mão em seu ombro, de um jeito reconfortante. - Mas se existe alguém que consegue qualquer coisa… esse alguém é você - Falou com sinceridade, fazendo Jared sorrir. - Agora vamos, antes que o Jeff mande a guarda costeira atrás de você.

Continua…

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Acho que Jared vai ter que amadurecer na marra, né? Afinal filho é uma grande responsabilidade. Ele correu atrás de uma ilusão, e as coisas infelizmente não saíram como ele esperava. Jeffrey com certeza será um paizão (e agora avô), mas não sem dar uma bronca, né? kkk. E quanto ao Jensen, vamos ver se ele vai conseguir ser feliz com suas escolhas. Beijocas minha linda. Obrigada!

 **Irene:** Realmente o Jared precisa crescer, e talvez essa gravidez faça com que ele amadureça na marra, né? Será que o Jensen é a vítima ou o vilão? Hahaha! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Obrigada por me deixar saber. Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta:** Ana Ackles (Thanks!)

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Jensen queria uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os amigos mais íntimos, mas Taylor fez questão de uma celebração em grande estilo. O loiro sequer conhecia metade dos convidados, e muitos eram atores de Hollywood, com os quais nunca tinha tido qualquer contato.

Sentia-se completamente deslocado, mas mantinha seu melhor sorriso no rosto e era gentil com todos os convidados. Era um ator, afinal.

Passado o suplício que tinha sido a festa, embarcaram rumo a uma viagem pela Europa. Jensen realmente tentou fazer daquela lua de mel algo especial para sua esposa. Visitaram vários lugares, jantaram nos melhores restaurantes, mas à noite, quando Taylor dormia, a solidão o assombrava e o impedia de dormir.

Sentia saudades e também sentia culpa. Passava horas imaginando onde Jared estaria, lembrando do seu sorriso ao atender os clientes na pousada, sua paixão pela vida e pelas pequenas coisas. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Teria superado e esquecido Jensen? Estaria nos braços de outro alguém?

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria que Jared fosse feliz, havia um lado egoísta que desejava que ele ainda o amasse.

Uma noite, em Amsterdam, enquanto sua esposa dormia profundamente, Jensen saiu e foi até um bar. Depois de beber algumas doses, foi parar em um motel de beira de estrada, com um garotão tão jovem e quase tão bonito quanto Jared.

Jensen precisava daquilo… precisava sentir-se vivo novamente. Os beijos eram agressivos, os toques eram fortes e o sexo foi rápido e sujo…

Sujo… foi como se sentiu ao voltar para o quarto de hotel e para a sua realidade atual.

As duas semanas se passaram rapidamente e, ao voltar para Vancouver, voltou também para a sua antiga rotina.

Jensen não podia viver no passado, então tentou focar no seu trabalho e no bebê que estava por vir. Taylor fazia compras e planos para a vinda do bebê, e embora o loiro tentasse, não conseguia se sentir conectado a ela. Eram muito bons em fingir socialmente, as pessoas os viam como um casal modelo, mas dentro de casa eram como dois estranhos. Talvez esse fosse o preço a pagar pelos seus erros, porque Jensen se recusava a acreditar que aquele fosse o seu destino.

A semana seguinte foi cheia, como era protagonista da série, chegava a gravar em torno de treze horas por dia, algumas vezes até mesmo à noite. O que era muito bom, pois mantinha a sua mente ocupada.

Naquele final de semana voou para Las Vegas, onde havia uma convenção da série e depois de dois painéis interagindo com fãs, autógrafos e inúmeras fotos, saiu com os colegas de trabalho para beberem.

A convenção não era da sua série apenas, então acabou se encontrando também com Stephen Amell, que se juntou a ele e seus amigos no bar.

Jensen não conseguia esconder sua antipatia pelo sujeito, mas todos os seus colegas pareciam gostar dele.

\- Não vi mais o Jared em Vancouver. Você tem notícias dele? - Amell se aproximou e falou baixinho, para que ninguém mais os ouvisse.

\- Jared? - Jensen se fez de desentendido. - Por que eu teria notícias dele?

\- Ele me contou sobre vocês, Jensen - Amell sorriu. - Então… acabou?

\- Eu me casei, caso você não saiba - O loiro respondeu de mau humor.

\- Cá entre nós… a gente sabe que isso não quer dizer nada. Quantos nessa mesa aqui são casados e mantém uma vida dupla? - Stephen sorriu.

\- Nós… tivemos uma briga e… acabou - Jensen suspirou, sem saber por que estava dizendo aquilo. - Logo depois eu descobri sobre a gravidez da Taylor e não tive mais notícias dele, desde então. Até tentei ligar, mas ele deve ter trocado o número.

\- É, ele também não respondeu nenhuma das minhas mensagens.

\- Vocês dois…?

\- Nah. Eu até tentei ficar bravo por ele ter me usado pra chegar até você, mas… Quem consegue? - Stephen sorriu. - O quê? Você não pode culpar um homem por tentar - Amell respondeu ao ver o olhar de desagrado do loiro. - Eu gostava dele. Acabamos nos tornando amigos, já que ele nunca me deu uma chance. Amigos virtuais, pra falar a verdade, já que só conversávamos pelo whats - Stephen riu.

\- Eu fiquei com ciúmes quando soube que ele ainda falava com você. Foi um dos motivos da nossa última briga - Jensen confessou e não podia deixar de se questionar se as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se não tivesse agido feito um idiota naquela noite. Se tivesse se colocado no lugar de Jared, ao invés de pensar apenas em si mesmo. – Bom, eu preciso pegar um avião em duas horas, então... já vou indo. – Quis encerrar a conversa. Já tinha falado demais para alguém que nem mesmo considerava seu amigo.

Já no avião, Jensen sentia-se ainda mais angustiado. Estava voltando para um lar ao qual não pertencia, para uma esposa que não amava, e para uma vida de mentiras... Desejou que os meses passassem rápido, pois quem sabe aquela criança traria alguma alegria para a sua vida vazia.

Ao chegar em casa, estranhou a presença da sua sogra e de uma das irmãs de Taylor no apartamento do casal.

Ambas estavam com cara de velório, então Jensen não questionou, apenas correu para o quarto, onde Taylor estava deitada na cama.

\- Hey – Jensen engoliu em seco, sentindo suas pernas tremerem, esperando pela notícia que destruiria todas as suas esperanças.

\- Oi amor – Taylor tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sinto muito, eu...

\- O que aconteceu? - Se aproximou de sua esposa, preocupado.

\- Nosso bebê, eu… Nós o perdemos, Jensen.

\- Nós… - Jensen estava tentando entender. - Não, nós… como? - Não conseguia formar uma pergunta coerente. Sua mente gritava que aquilo só poderia ser mentira. Uma piada sem graça alguma.

\- Segundo o diagnóstico, foi um aborto espontâneo. Eu sinto muito, meu amor… Taylor tentou tocá-lo, mas Jensen se afastou instintivamente, se arrependendo logo depois.

\- Por que você não me ligou?

\- Quando eu cheguei ao hospital, já não havia o que fazer… eu não quis interromper o seu trabalho, eu não estava pensando coerentemente, eu… Me desculpe, por favor.

\- Não… não… você não tem que se desculpar, eu é que… eu deveria estar aqui.

Jensen foi até a sacada, precisando respirar. Sentia-se doente, desesperado… O pouco de esperança que havia em sua vida tinha acabado e sequer sabia o que fazer, nem mesmo sabia como consolar sua esposa.

As lágrimas escorriam por sua face, deixando um brilho molhado em sua bochechas. Queria poder acordar e perceber que tudo era um pesadelo… a realidade podia ser cruel demais, não estava preparado para aquilo.

J2

Jared voltara à sua antiga rotina, pois manter-se ocupado era a melhor alternativa para não pensar em Jensen e em todas as burradas que havia feito nos últimos meses.

Passada a turbulência dos primeiros dias que chegara na ilha, sentia-se em paz com a gravidez. Alguns moradores o julgavam, Jared podia sentir apenas pelo olhar. Mas as pessoas que realmente importavam, ofereceram seu apoio, mesmo sem Jared revelar quem era o outro pai.

Chad aparecia na ilha com mais frequência agora, ele sempre fora um grande amigo e Jared sabia que podia contar com ele sempre. Assim como Milo, que parecia querer disputar sua atenção com Chad, de alguma maneira. Apesar de estarem sempre juntos, quando Chad estava na ilha, Jared sempre sentira uma certa rivalidade entre ambos. Nunca entenderia porquê. Da parte de Milo, até podia ser ciúmes, já eu tiveram um afair na adolescência. Mas Chad sequer era gay, então nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido.

Jared decidira ficar longe da internet e principalmente das redes sociais. Estava cansado de ver a foto do casamento perfeito do casal perfeito, típico de comercial de margarina, estampado em todas as notícias. A falta de brilho nos olhos e o sorriso forçado estavam em cada foto, e Jared não podia deixar de se perguntar o que houvera com o homem que conhecera naquela ilha, meses atrás. Jensen já não parecia a mesma pessoa.

Embora Chad soubesse e respeitasse a vontade de Jared sobre não ter notícias de Jensen, ele parecia um tanto ansioso naquela tarde, enquanto caminhavam pela praia.

\- Você não quer mesmo saber nada sobre ele, né? - Perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

\- Aconteceu algo ruim? - A mão de Jared instintivamente pousou sobre a barriga, que mal podia ser notada, a não ser por quem soubesse da gravidez.

\- Jay…

\- Desembucha, Chad.

\- A Taylor sofreu um aborto, eles… perderam o bebê.

\- O quê? - Jared tinha ouvido, mas esperava ter entendido errado.

\- Eu vi na internet, hoje pela manhã.

\- Eu… - Jared se inclinou, apoiando as mãos nos próprios joelhos, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem.

\- Você está bem? - Chad o segurou, preocupado. - Jared, eu não quis te assustar, eu só… só pensei que você iria descobrir de um jeito ou de outro, então…

\- Não, você fez bem em me avisar. Eu só… - respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. - O Jensen deve estar arrasado. Eu nem posso imaginar se eu… - colocou a mão sobre a barriga outra vez.

\- Vira essa boca pra lá - Chad bateu três vezes em um toco de árvore que estava na beira da praia. - Você pretende contar a ele? Algum dia?

\- Não. Quero dizer, eu não sei… não por enquanto. Um filho não substitui outro, Chad. Acho que isso só o faria se sentir ainda pior.

\- Eu não sei por que depois de tudo, você ainda se importa com o que ele sente, mas okay… - revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não consigo odiá-lo, Chad. Por mais que eu esteja magoado, ele é o pai do meu filho. E o que ele está passando… eu não desejaria isso pra ninguém.

\- Eu aposto que o Jeff iria quebrar a cara dele, se ele aparecesse aqui.

Jared riu, mesmo sentindo tristeza. - Não é como se ele fosse aparecer. Ele deixou bem clara a sua escolha.

Chad logo foi embora e Jared voltou para a pousada, com os pensamentos longe dali, sentindo uma grande tristeza. Não queria imaginar a dor que Jensen e Taylor estavam sentindo naquele momento…

J2

A sensação era estranha... com a família de Taylor enfiada em seu apartamento em um momento que deveria ser só deles, Jensen se sentia deixado de lado, como se não fizesse parte daquilo.

Talvez realmente não fizesse... não amava sua esposa como deveria, mas aquele bebê tinha sido a melhor coisa e tudo no que acreditara nas últimas semanas. Toda a esperança de que algo realmente bom pudesse acontecer em sua vida. Agora nem mesmo isso tinha e Jensen não conseguia deixar de pensar no que seria a sua vida dali por diante, preso a um casamento onde não havia amor, nem mesmo qualquer intimidade...

Sem rumo, entrou no bar que costumava frequentar com os amigos e bebeu, tentando esquecer a dor e todas as perdas que tivera nos últimos meses. Sentia-se um fracassado, impotente por ter estado longe e não ter podido fazer nada. Por não estar ao lado da sua esposa quando ela mais precisara.

Provavelmente não poderia ter feito nada mesmo assim, mas pelo menos sua culpa não seria tão devastadora.

Culpa por não estar presente quando aconteceu o aborto, culpa por ter se sentido tão assustado e não ter desejado o bebê em um primeiro momento, culpa por não ter sido o marido que Taylor precisava… Culpa...

Teria que conviver com isso tudo agora, não havia para onde fugir.

No início, ainda havia esperanças de que as coisas pudessem melhorar. Tentou passar mais tempo em casa, mas as conversas não passavam de "Oi meu bem. Como foi o seu dia?".

Assim que possível, Taylor quis tentar ter outro filho, e aquilo acabou se tornando praticamente uma obsessão. Era tudo do que ela falava o tempo todo e Jensen se sentia frustrado, como se fosse incapaz de dar a sua esposa o que ela mais queria.

O sexo, que antes era bom, acabou se tornando uma obrigação e Jensen já não aguentava mais aquela vida.

Tudo o que podia fazer era fugir… ficava no trabalho até tarde, saía com os amigos e dizia que estava trabalhando, embora soubesse que Taylor não acreditava em nada daquilo.

E quando tudo se tornou pesado demais para carregar sozinho, Jensen arranjou um amante. Alguém que também trabalhava no meio artístico e sabia como a sua vida funcionava. Alguém que lhe fornecia prazer sem fazer qualquer cobrança, exatamente aquilo que precisava.

O que ele nunca imaginou é que sentiria falta daquilo… Falta do jeito que Jared se enroscava no seu corpo depois do sexo, e convencia Jensen a ficar um pouquinho mais. Falta dos beijos cheios de carinho, das brincadeiras idiotas e das risadas, da leveza e até mesmo do ciúmes que Jared tentava inutilmente disfarçar. Sentia falta até mesmo das discussões e de Jared rindo da sua cara quando ficava emburrado. Pela primeira vez, o sexo já não era suficiente, nada parecia preencher o vazio que existia em sua vida.

J2

Na manhã de segunda-feira, como o movimento na pousada estava fraco, Jeffrey acompanhou seu filho até Seattle, para mais uma consulta médica.

Já estava no quinto mês e Jared finalmente tinha decidido que queria saber o sexo do bebê.

\- Por que essa ansiedade? Eu já disse que será um menino - Jeffrey segurou a mão de Jared, enquanto o médico espalhava o gel pela sua barriga.

\- Você não deveria querer uma menina? - Jared sorriu, percebendo que o seu pai estava igualmente ansioso, apesar de tentar parecer tranquilo.

\- Nah. As mulheres são complicadas.

Jared teve que rir. Como se ele tivesse sido fácil de lidar algum dia.

\- Então o vovô está com a razão… temos um menino a caminho - O doutor falou, focando na imagem do que deveria ser um pênis, mas para Jared era apenas um borrão.

\- Um menino? - Jared sorriu, quando Jeffrey beijou sua testa, emocionado.

Jared parecia alheio a tudo, enquanto o seu pai questionava o doutor sobre um milhão de coisas. Como Jeffrey já tinha sido médico, ele era duas vezes mais chato com os cuidados na gravidez e com o bebê.

Mas no momento, tudo o que o moreno conseguia fazer era imaginar se Jensen ficaria feliz ao saber que teriam um menino. Ou será que ele preferia uma menina? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, no fundo, sentia uma enorme tristeza por não poder compartilhar aquele momento com ele.

Então Jared se lembrava do empresário de Jensen lhe entregando um maço de dinheiro para que sumisse da vida dele. E só conseguia pensar que ele provavelmente também lhe ofereceria dinheiro para fazer um aborto, ou quem sabe tentasse conseguir a custódia do bebê para poder criá-lo junto de sua esposa?

Não. Era melhor manter as coisas como estavam. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar, não precisava que Jensen se tornasse mais um problema. Ele não o amava, isso era certo.

Ao voltarem para a ilha, Jeffrey fez questão de comemorar a notícia. Pagou cervejas para os amigos no restaurante de Samantha e se gabava para todos sobre o tamanho do pênis do seu neto. Jared só podia rolar os olhos, apesar de estar feliz com a alegria do seu pai.

Recebeu os cumprimentos de todos, mas tudo o que queria era sumir dali o mais cedo possível. Todos já estavam começando a ficar bêbados e para ele, isso não era uma opção.

Milo pareceu ler a sua mente, e o chamou para saírem dali.

\- Um menino, hã? - Comentou, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a pousada. - Eu vou ter que pagar minha dívida com a Chad. Apostei que fosse menina.

Jared gargalhou. Milo tinha se tornado uma presença constante em sua vida, durante os últimos meses. Haviam crescido juntos naquela ilha, viveram muitas aventuras, compartilharam muitas experiências juntos, era alguém com quem podia realmente contar.

Agora estavam ali, sentados na cama de Jared, e conversando sobre a vida. Era tudo muito natural entre eles.

\- Você vai colocar o berço aqui no seu quarto?

\- Só no início, o Jeffrey está projetando umas reformas e vai fazer uma porta entre esse quarto e o outro, disse que é melhor assim.

\- Eu posso ajudar com a pintura, é só me chamar - Milo se prontificou.

\- Pode ter certeza que ele vai convocar a vizinhança inteira - Jared riu e se deitou, com uma mão embaixo do travesseiro e a outra sobre a barriga arredondada.

\- Posso? - Milo pediu permissão, antes de tocar a barriga de Jared, querendo sentir o bebê.

\- Claro - o moreno sorriu e esperou que o bebê chutasse, mas ele parecia ser tão teimoso quanto Jensen, e sequer se mexeu.

\- Acho que ele não gosta de mim - Milo brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

\- Ele deve estar de mau humor. O dia foi cansativo hoje.

\- Okay… você já pensou em um nome?

\- Não. Acho que eu vou escolher somente quando conhecê-lo. Parece estranho escolher um nome agora.

\- Se quiser sugestões, eu tenho algumas… Milo… Anthony…

\- Idiota! - Jared riu novamente, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão de Milo em sua coxa e ficando ligeiramente envergonhado ao perceber que seu membro já estava ficando duro.

\- Desculpe. Faz muito tempo, eu… - Jared se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, mas Milo não se afastou. Pelo contrário, subiu a sua mão até a virilha do outro, tocando-o por sobre o moletom.

\- Eu posso dar uma mãozinha, se você quiser - brincou, olhando-o nos olhos e esperando pelo seu consentimento antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

E Jared não só queria, como precisava daquilo… dos beijos, dos toques em seu corpo, de sentir-se desejado. Masturbaram-se mutuamente e depois de satisfeitos, acabaram adormecendo.

Já era de manhã quando Milo acordou, com Jared ainda aninhado em seu corpo.

\- Jay? - Chamou baixinho, tentando se mover sem fazer muito barulho.

\- Humm? - Jared resmungou, ainda com os olhos fechados, e só então se deu conta que Milo estava ali.

\- Acho melhor eu ir. Não quero enfrentar a ira do seu pai - Milo brincou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. - Você está chateado? - Perguntou, ao perceber o olhar de Jared. - Está arrependido pelo que aconteceu?

\- Arrependido não, eu precisava muito disso, eu só… não sei se é por causa do bebê, mas… não parece certo. Eu não quero magoar você, eu apenas...

\- Eu entendo. E não vou forçar a barra, eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, e… Não é como se nós nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, não é? - Milo se levantou e começou a vestir suas roupas.

Jared apenas o olhou, com um sorriso no rosto. - Você é um cara incrível, sabia?

\- Eu sei - Milo sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo brevemente nos lábios, antes de sair.

J2

\- Heey… então os boatos são mesmo verdade? - Matt Cohen se aproximou de Jared no corredor da mercearia, olhando para a sua barriga que já era bem visível, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

\- Boatos? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Sobre você estar grávido.

\- O Jeff tratou de espalhar a notícia pela ilha inteira desde o início, então não acho que possa ser chamado de boato.

\- E cadê o pai?

Jared riu. - Eu sou o pai.

\- O outro pai - Matt rolou os olhos.

\- Eu sou o pai - repetiu.

\- Certo… Acho que eu posso me considerar um cara de sorte, hã? Já pensou se isso tivesse acontecido há alguns anos?

\- Eu acho que na verdade essa criança que tem sorte, porque ninguém merece ter um pai como você - Jared deu-lhe as costas e continuou pegando os itens na prateleira.

\- Quanta amargura, Padalecki. O que foi? - Cohen se aproximou, impedindo a passagem do moreno. - O cara te comeu e depois chutou essa sua bunda linda? Isso tem se tornado frequente, não?

Matt tinha tocado um nervo, mas Jared tentou esconder suas emoções, que andavam à flor da pele ultimamente.

\- O Jeff diz que eu tenho dedo podre. É… - deu de ombros - acho que ele tem razão. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que se eu não tivesse jogado a merda toda no ventilador e feito a sua esposa descobrir sobre nós, você estaria correndo atrás de mim até hoje.

Cohen gargalhou. - Você acha mesmo? Na verdade… acho que você é quem ficou se doendo porque, mesmo você contando, ela ainda escolheu ficar comigo, e eu com ela.

\- Pois é… eu era um moleque de dezoito anos, pra quem você mentiu durante mais de seis meses. Qual a sua desculpa?

\- Era excitante, não era? Se encontrar comigo escondido do seu pai… E você era ao mesmo tempo tão inocente e tão… safado - Matt sorriu. - Sabe… mesmo com essa barriga, eu ainda foderia você - tentou tocar o rosto de Jared, que se esquivou.

\- Nem se você fosse o último homem na face da terra, acredite.

Quando Jared se afastou, Matt o puxou pelo braço com força e empurrou contra a parede.

\- Não fale assim comigo, seu moleque presunçoso.

\- Está tudo bem aí, Jared? - David, o dono da mercearia e amigo de Jeffrey, encarava Matt com um olhar ameaçador.

\- Está tudo bem - Jared empurrou Matt de volta e foi até o caixa.

J2

\- Okay… você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou não?

\- Não tem nada acontecendo, Jeff.

\- Não? Você não abriu a boca desde que voltou da mercearia ontem à tarde, e eu soube que o Cohen esteve lá, então desembucha. Ele fez algo pra você?

\- Não.

\- Jared…

\- O David é um fofoqueiro, não? - Jared falou, aborrecido.

\- Olha, se o Cohen estiver importunando você, eu vou até lá e quebro a cara dele… Eu nem sei o que ele está fazendo aqui na ilha, afinal.

\- Não é isso. Quer dizer, o Matt continua o idiota de sempre, mas… tem uma coisa que ele falou, que… - a voz de Jared saiu quebrada.

\- E o que foi que aquele idiota falou?

\- Sobre o Jensen ter me usado e me chutado depois, assim como ele fez. Não exatamente nessas palavras...

\- Jared…

\- Tem algo muito errado comigo, não tem? Qualquer um teria aprendido depois do que aconteceu com o Matt, mas eu…

\- Tudo bem, você fez escolhas erradas, mas quem esse filho da puta pensa que é pra te julgar?

\- Não é ele. Sou eu… As coisas que eu fiz… Com o Matt tudo bem, eu não sabia que ele era casado, mas o Jensen… Eu sabia que ele tinha namorada, sabia que ele é famoso e que jamais iria assumir qualquer coisa comigo, mas ainda assim, eu manipulei pessoas, briguei com você, fui até Vancouver atrás dele, e mesmo sabendo de tudo, eu queria acreditar que ele pudesse me amar da mesma maneira - riu, sem humor. - Quem é tão patético assim? Você acha que tem algo errado comigo? Que eu não mereço ser amado? - Lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

\- Eu corri atrás da sua mãe por meses depois que ela me deixou, e embora eu não me orgulhe disso, acho que se o tempo voltasse atrás, eu faria tudo novamente.

\- Você fez? Eu nunca soube que você teve contato com ela depois que ela foi embora.

\- Não tive, exatamente. Mas eu ligava todos os dias e nunca era atendido, enviava e-mails e não recebia retorno. Cheguei a ir atrás dela em duas ou três cidades, mas nunca a encontrei. Depois de alguns meses, eu desisti, mas a dor ainda estava lá. Eu entendo como você se sente, filho.

\- Saber que você já foi tão estúpido quanto eu realmente não ajuda, pai. Mas obrigado pela tentativa - Jeffrey riu e Jared teve que rir também.

\- Engraçado, ontem eu pensei que…

\- Pensou o quê?

\- Pensei ter visto o Milo saindo do seu quarto pela manhã e até fiquei animado com a possibilidade de vocês...

\- O Milo é um cara incrível. E eu sei que ele gosta de mim mais do que deveria gostar, mas… Por mais que eu o ame como um amigo, eu não consigo me apaixonar por ele, Jeff. Eu não consigo.

\- É, eu sei. Essas coisas a gente não escolhe, afinal.

\- Infelizmente - Jared forçou um sorriso.

\- Filho… - Jeffrey secou as lágrimas do seu rosto. - Você não só merece ser amado, como também merece tudo de melhor que existe no mundo. Nunca deixe ninguém, nem o Matt, nem o Jensen, nem qualquer outra pessoa te fazer acreditar no contrário, entendeu?

\- Sim - sua voz saiu quebrada, mas Jared precisava acreditar naquilo.

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Uau! Mais de 5 meses sem atualização… Se ainda houver algum leitor por aqui, parabéns! Vocês realmente são guerreiros! kkk

Felizmente a inspiração voltou, então acho que a próxima atualização não deve demorar tanto. Só uns 4 meses, talvez (corre… kkk).

Beijocas e obrigada a quem continua por aqui!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Granielle:** Como não me lembraria de você?! rs. Obrigada por ter vindo pra cá. Talvez eu poste essa fic no spirit, mas já tem 9 capítulos, confesso que me dá preguiça. kkk. Vou tentar tirar um tempo pra isso. Odeia o Robert? Why? rs. Jared merece alguém que o ame, né? Tadinho do meu bebê! Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Guest:** Às vezes tenho pena, mas Jensen fez suas escolhas, né? Agora tem que aguentar, ou assumir o controle da própria vida, afinal ele não é mais um adolescente. Inspiração é sempre bem vinda! Obrigada! Bjos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Má e cruel? que calúnia! rs. Só posso dizer que Jensen fez suas escolhas, agora que conviva com isso. kkk. Jeffrey mete a bronca, mas tem sempre os braços abertos para recebê-lo, né? Amo isso. E realmente, talvez essa gravidez faça o Jared amadurecer, o que também será muito bom pra ele. Obrigadinha por ler! Bjos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta:** Ana Ackles :)

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

\- Você precisa aguentar mais um pouco, Jensen. A série está fazendo sucesso, a audiência vem subindo a cada semana, há grandes chances de eles renovarem seu contrato por mais dois anos - Robert falava enquanto almoçavam em um restaurante de Vancouver.

\- Eu não sei… Eu me sinto sufocado com esse casamento, preciso de um tempo pra mim mesmo.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu pensei em tirar uns dias de folga, na semana que vem, depois da convenção. Minhas gravações só começam na quinta-feira, e...

\- Uns dias de folga? Onde?

\- Pensei em ir até aquela ilha próxima a Seattle. É um lugar reservado e calmo, exatamente o que estou precisando. De paz! - suspirou.

\- Não foi lá que você conheceu aquele garoto? - Robert largou os talheres sobre a mesa, já sem nenhum apetite.

\- Foi. Você tem boa memória, hã? - O loiro sorriu e bebeu um gole de vinho. - Mas você pode ficar tranquilo, ele provavelmente me odeia, então...

\- E você quer ir lá pra se certificar?

\- Ele foi embora de Vancouver da noite pro dia, e então veio a gravidez da Taylor, e… eu só gostaria de saber se está tudo bem.

Mas os planos de Jensen de passar alguns dias na ilha foram destruídos, quando Robert telefonou dois dias depois, dizendo que teria uma participação em um Talk Show na segunda-feira, em Los Angeles.

Deveria estar lá no domingo, logo após a convenção, porque na segunda logo cedo seria entrevistado por uma revista e também faria uma sessão de fotos.

\- E o que aconteceu com os meus dias de folga? - Jensen reclamou, aborrecido.

\- Jimmy Kimmel, Jensen! Você sempre quis participar do seu programa! - Robert praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha.

\- Droga! - O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelo, nervoso. - Eu sei… é só que… a minha vida pessoal está uma droga, Rob. Eu vou acabar surtando a qualquer momento.

\- Certo. Eu vou marcar uma consulta com um terapeuta pra você, isso deve ajudar.

Jensen quis rir na cara dele, mas simplesmente se calou. Nem terapeuta, nem pai de santo, macumba, nem qualquer outra coisa resolveria seus problemas no momento.

J2

Já em Los Angeles, Jensen fez as fotos, entrevistas e toda a publicidade envolvida, com um sorriso no rosto. Falou um pouco sobre a sua carreira, sobre o personagem atual da sua série, e também sobre o seu casamento, conforme havia sido orientado.

Às vezes perguntava a si mesmo se ainda conseguia convencer alguém com aquela falsa felicidade estampada no rosto. Era extremamente profissional, e sabia o quanto aquilo tudo podia ser importante para a sua carreira, mas no fundo, sentia que quanto mais famoso, menos feliz se tornava. Era uma difícil constatação.

Na noite de terça, depois de todos os compromissos cumpridos, Jensen saiu com seu empresário para beber. Depois de muitas doses, voltaram para o hotel e Robert o acompanhou até o seu quarto, onde beberam mais uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Você ainda vai ter todo o sucesso que merece, Jensen - Robert ergueu sua taça, fazendo um brinde.

\- Sucesso? - Jensen sorriu. - Uma pena que ele vem com um preço bastante alto, não é?

\- Você está ficando sentimental na velhice - o empresário brincou. - Se lembra de quando começamos? Eu disse a você que o céu era o limite. Olhe pra você agora…

\- Acho que eu era mais feliz na época. Quando os meus sonhos eram apenas ser um ator famoso… - Jensen riu de si mesmo.

\- E quais são os seus sonhos agora?

\- Eu não sei. Ter um pouco de paz… - " _Ter Jared de volta"_ pensou, sem dizer em voz alta.

\- O seu amante… como é mesmo o nome dele? Não te faz feliz?

\- Nós rompemos. Melhor assim. Era um relacionamento sem futuro, não dá pra querer tudo.

\- Você pode ter tudo o que quiser, Jensen. E talvez a felicidade que você tanto procura esteja mais próxima do que imagina.

Jensen não sabia se era carência, ou se estava bêbado demais para impedir, mas simplesmente permitiu quando Rob se inclinou para beijá-lo e correspondeu, sem pensar coerentemente. Em instantes estavam na cama e Jensen só se deu conta da besteira que havia feito quando acordou pela manhã.

Robert estava sentado no sofá com seu notebook, quando Jensen acordou, e já tinha pedido o café da manhã para ambos no quarto.

\- Hey. Dormiu bem?

\- Minha cabeça está latejando - O ator reclamou e foi para o chuveiro, trancando a porta do banheiro para que o outro não pensasse em segui-lo.

Ao sair, vestiu-se rapidamente e se serviu de uma xícara de café puro.

\- Eu vou… arrumar as minhas coisas. Nosso vôo é daqui a duas horas - Robert falou e se inclinou para beijar brevemente a boca de Jensen, mas o loiro se esquivou.

\- Acho melhor mantermos as coisas... profissionais - Disse simplesmente.

\- Claro - Robert não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção. - Te espero na saída.

\- Eu não vou.

\- O quê?

\- Eu comprei uma passagem até Seattle.

\- Você ainda pretende ir atrás dele? - A voz do empresário soou amarga.

\- Eu preciso me certificar que ele está bem. Vai ser só uma passagem rápida, eu não irei me atrasar para as gravações.

\- Não perca o seu tempo - Robert pegou seu celular e enviou algumas fotos para o de Jensen. - Seu garoto já seguiu em frente. Apenas você parece querer viver no passado.

Assim que o seu agente saiu, Jensen olhou para as fotos, sentido seu coração falhar uma batida.

Na foto estavam Jared e outro homem que Jensen reconheceu ser Milo; aparentemente estavam tomando sorvete em frente ao restaurante de Samantha. Jared servia o sorvete na boca do outro com a colher… tudo íntimo demais.

Na segunda foto, estavam saindo da pousada de mãos dadas. O sorriso de Jared é que fazia o seu coração doer… ele parecia feliz.

E numa terceira foto, Jared estava sentado sobre o capô do Buggy, segurando a mão de Milo sobre a sua barriga. Foi então que Jensen percebeu e teve que se sentar. Seu coração disparou no peito e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto… Jared estava grávido.

Ele realmente tinha esquecido Jensen e seguido em frente, e constatar isso doía como o inferno. Largou o celular sobre a bancada, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

Desejava poder voltar atrás e consertar as coisas, mas nada podia fazer. Jared parecia bem e feliz, construindo uma família, o que provavelmente era muito melhor para ele, do que a vida que poderia ter ao seu lado. Era melhor deixá-lo ir.

Pegou o celular e olhou para a foto mais uma vez, perguntando a si mesmo se existia alguma possibilidade de que ele fosse o pai daquela criança. Sorriu com a ideia, mas chegou à conclusão que não… Certamente Jared teria lhe contado, caso houvesse essa possibilidade. Afinal, tinham brigado, mas não havia motivos para que ele não fizesse isso.

J2

Jensen tentou deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente. Tinha muito trabalho, o que mantinha a sua mente ocupada, e sua relação com Taylor era tolerável.

Depois de algum tempo, ela parou de infernizar a sua vida com a ideia de terem um bebê, o que era bom, pois Jensen não acreditava que uma criança pudesse mudar aquele casamento, cada vez mais tinha certeza que era só uma questão de tempo até o divórcio.

Jensen estava sozinho no apartamento do casal, procurando por um documento, quando encontrou uma pasta onde estavam os exames de Taylor.

Havia alguns exames de sangue e ultrassom, e Jensen se viu examinando um a um, sentindo que havia alguma coisa errada.

O ultrasson era da época em que Taylor deveria estar grávida, mas não havia nenhum bebê nele. Havia também outros exames datados da mesma época e a receita de um remédio que Jensen pesquisou e descobriu ser para tratamento da fertilidade.

Intrigado, Jensen ligou para uma velha amiga que trabalhava no mesmo hospital que Taylor supostamente tinha procurado quando teve o aborto, pedindo que verificasse se havia algum registro da sua mulher naquela data. Não havia...

Jensen sabia que não merecia o título de marido do ano, mas saber que fora enganado daquela maneira, fez o seu sangue ferver.

Quando Taylor chegou e o loiro a confrontou sobre o ocorrido, ela não teve como argumentar.

\- Por quê?

\- Jensen...

\- Por favor, eu preciso saber… eu mereço saber!

\- Você… estava muito indeciso sobre o casamento e Robert achou…

\- Robert? O que o Rob tem a ver com isso? - O loiro gritou.

\- Ele achou que você estava prestes a jogar toda a sua vida pro alto por causa de um garoto, e… Ele me instruiu a fazer isso. Eu poderia engravidar na nossa lua de mel, que era o meu período fértil, mas não aconteceu.

\- E por que você fez isso? Pra forçar um casamento? É sério? Ainda existe o golpe da barriga e eu caí nele? - Jensen forçou uma gargalhada.

\- Foi conveniente pra você também. Você precisava desse casamento, Jensen, pra manter a imagem de heterosexual e bom moço que você sempre vendeu.

\- E pra você? Por dinheiro não pode ser, porque nós temos um acordo pré nupcial. O que o Rob te prometeu?

\- Fama - Taylor riu, mas lágrimas escorreram pelos seu olhos. - Ele prometeu me ajudar a alavancar minha carreira, me disse que ser esposa de um ator famoso ajudaria, mas…

\- Mas…?

\- Foram só promessas. Eu não consegui uma audição sequer em todo esse tempo, e… além das fotos de nós dois em revistas, eu não tive mais nada. Nem mesmo na entrevista no Kimmel ele me incluiu, fez questão que você fosse sozinho pra Los Angeles!

Jensen não disse nada, não queria e nem conseguia ouvir mais nada… Saiu de casa, sentindo-se traído, humilhado… Tinha sido enganado por tanto tempo, fora pressionado a deixar Jared e se casar, e pior… tinha sofrido pela perda de um bebê que nem mesmo existia. Como não havia percebido nada daquilo?

Entrou no carro e quando percebeu, já estava entrando no apartamento do seu agente.

\- Jensen? Aconteceu algu… - Robert não conseguiu completar a frase, pois foi atingido com um soco de direita no rosto, o fazendo cambalear e quase cair, caso não se apoiasse na parede.

\- Seu filho de uma puta! - O loiro o agarrou pela gola da camisa, socando suas costas contra a parede. - Eu confiei em você… como você pode jogar tão baixo?

\- Jen, eu… eu posso explicar, eu… - Robert já sabia do que se tratava, pois Taylor havia ligado há alguns minutos.

\- Explicar? Então me explique quando eu te dei autorização pra se meter na minha vida pessoal? Nós temos um contrato de negócios, até onde eu sei!

\- Não, Jensen… eu também tenho que zelar pela sua imagem, quando você parece estar pouco se importando.

\- Minha imagem? Você me forçou a um casamento de mentiras!

\- Você tinha concordado em se casar com ela, eu só apressei as coisas, quando vi que você estava perdendo a cabeça por causa daquele garoto! Eu estava cansado de consertar suas burradas, Jensen! Enquanto você se encontrava com ele aqui em Vancouver, sem se importar se pudessem ser flagrados, ou não.

\- Essa era minha escolha, Rob. Você não podia tirar isso de mim. Não podia me enganar, me fazer acreditar que seria pai, me fazer sofrer pela perda de uma criança que nunca existiu! - Jensen se sentou no sofá, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Isso foi…

\- Isso não estava nos planos, mas como a imprestável da Taylor não conseguiu engravidar, nós tivemos que…

Jensen gargalhou, sem humor. - Eu quero você fora da minha vida, Rob. Nosso contrato termina aqui.

\- Não Jensen… você não pode!

\- Não posso o quê? Nós estamos falando da minha vida, Rob!

\- Você não pode ser tão ingrato.

\- Ingrato?

\- Eu criei você, Jensen. Você não era ninguém antes de mim. Não passava de um garotinho bonito, que não conseguia trabalho algum. Eu fiz de você um homem de verdade, eu tornei você famoso, eu cuidei de você!

\- Sim, você fez de mim quem eu sou… apenas você se esqueceu que eu sou uma pessoa, Rob. Não uma marionete que você manipula do jeito que quiser. Por mais grato que eu seja pelo passado, você ultrapassou todos os limites. Você está fora!

\- Eu sei que você está de cabeça quente, mas você vai pensar melhor e perceber que eu fiz tudo isso pelo seu bem. Eu vou estar sempre aqui Jensen… Eu não vou deixar você se afundar e arrastar tudo o que eu construí durante esses anos. Eu vou cuidar de você, Jensen. Sempre!

\- Você é doente, Rob! Fique longe de mim - Jensen falou e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Até podia esperar qualquer coisa de Taylor, mas Robert tinha sido mais do que o seu agente, tinha sido seu confidente, seu amigo durante muitos anos. Tinha confiado toda a sua vida a ele, e essa traição doía muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Pisou na calçada e respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções. Precisava se acalmar e decidir qual o próximo passo. Por ora, só queria poder sumir… Estava vivendo em meio a um ninho de cobras e sentia-se sufocado.

Sem rumo, entrou no primeiro bar que apareceu em seu caminho… a bebida não ajudaria a resolver seus problemas, mas naquele momento, tudo o que precisava era esquecer…

J2

Faltavam apenas três semanas para o nascimento do bebê. Jared estava ansioso, não via a hora de conhecer seu rostinho e segurá-lo em seus braços.

\- Você sabe onde está o Jeff? - Perguntou para Ethan, o novo funcionário que seu pai havia contratado para ajudar na pousada.

\- Saiu há uma hora, mas ou menos. Disse que ia até o bar do Joe.

\- Ah, então eu vou até lá encontrá-lo.

\- Tem certeza que você ainda pode dirigir? - Ethan perguntou, preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, e são apenas alguns minutos até lá. Preciso me distrair um pouco, ou vou acabar enlouquecendo até o bebê nascer - falou, acariciando a barriga e sorrindo.

\- Cuide-se, ou seu pai vai me matar por ter deixado você sair.

\- Okay - Jared gargalhou e pegou as chaves do buggy.

Como de costume, Jared estacionou nos fundos e deu a volta, entrando no bar.

\- Já percebeu que estamos sempre nos reencontrando? - Matt Cohen estava sentado na primeira mesa, logo na entrada. - Será o destino?

\- Eu espero que não. Então você está mesmo morando aqui na ilha novamente? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Você não soube das novidades? Minha mulher me mandou embora - Matt já parecia estar bastante bêbado. - Me chutou feito um...

\- O que você aprontou dessa vez? - Jared sentiu vontade de rir, mas não iria provocá-lo.

\- Por que você acha que eu aprontei alguma coisa? - Matt ergueu um pouco a voz, chamando a atenção do seu irmão, no balcão do bar. - Eu sou um santo!

\- Claro - rolou os olhos e deixou Matt falando sozinho.

\- Hey Joe - Jared foi até o balcão, depois de olhar ao redor e não encontrar seu pai.

\- Jay! - O homem saiu de trás do balcão para abraçá-lo. Como é que está, garoto? Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui.

\- Estou bem. Ansioso, mas bem - sorriu.

\- Que ótimo. Jay… me avise se o Matt implicar com você ou passar dos limites, tudo que ele tem feito é ficar por aí bebendo, ultimamente. Mas e esse bebê, vai nascer aqui na ilha?

\- Não. Eu vou pra Seattle na segunda-feira. O Jeff não quer correr nenhum risco, na verdade ele queria que eu já tivesse ido.

\- Ele está certo. Precaução nunca é demais, não é mesmo?

\- Por falar no Jeff, eu pensei que fosse encontrá-lo por aqui.

\- Ele saiu há quase meia hora, com o Jack e o Steve. Devem ter ido jogar poker na casa de um deles.

\- Ah, okay. Eu devia ter ligado pra ele antes de vir. Já vou indo, então.

\- Cuide-se, garoto!

Ao sair do bar e ir até onde o buggy estava estacionado, Jared teve uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo seguido ou observado.

Olhou em todas as direções, mas não viu ninguém, então pensou ser paranóia sua.

Entrou no buggy com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa da barriga, e dirigiu pela beira da praia, refazendo o mesmo caminho pelo qual tinha vindo.

Depois de se afastar alguns quilômetros, sentiu o veículo ficar pesado e sem controle e, ao parar, percebeu que dois dos pneus estavam furados.

O local era totalmente escuro, exceto pela luz dos faróis. Por um momento, lembrou-se da sensação que tivera na saída do bar, e sentiu medo.

Procurou pelo seu celular, mas não o encontrou, provavelmente o havia esquecido no bar, então tentou manter a calma.

Apanhou uma lanterna no porta luvas, desligou os faróis do veículo e resolveu caminhar de volta até o bar, pois era mais perto do que voltar para casa, e certamente não aguentaria uma caminhada tão longa, nas atuais condições.

Nunca deveria ter saído de casa sozinho, Jeffrey certamente iria querer o seu couro quando chegasse em casa.

Jared olhou mais uma vez para os dois pneus furados, e não queria pensar no que aquilo significava, ou entraria em pânico.

Pegou também o seu casaco no banco de trás e foi caminhando pela beira da praia, e apesar de não ver ninguém no alcance da luz da lanterna, ainda estava com aquela sensação ruim.

Foi então que veio a dor, tão repentina, fazendo-o se inclinar, segurando a barriga.

Instintivamente, gritou por socorro, mas sabia que não havia ninguém por perto, nenhuma casa, nem nada, pelo menos nos próximos dois quilômetros.

A dor aliviou por um instante, mas logo voltou com mais força, fazendo com que se ajoelhasse na areia, gritando e se contorcendo.

Junto com a dor veio o pânico, e Jared mal podia respirar… sentiu o líquido escorrendo pelas coxas e conseguiu gritar por socorro mais uma vez, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

\- Não! Você não pode nascer agora, está me ouvindo? - falava com o bebê, tentando acalmar a si mesmo. - Por favor, não! Por favor…

Outro grito de dor e Jared desejou ter permanecido no buggy. As dores estavam cada vez piores e mais frequentes, sabia que o bebê estava nascendo.

Não havia ninguém por perto e sequer sabia o que fazer. Sentou- se sobre o casaco e tirou as calças. Não podia evitar, seu filho nasceria ali, no meio do nada, sem nenhuma ajuda.

O medo fazia todo o seu corpo tremer, e Jared lutava para respirar e manter-se consciente. A vida do seu filho dependia disso...

 _ **Continua…**_

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Granielle:** Pois é, esse filho era a única coisa que Jensen acreditava ter de bom, acho que o aborto foi um choque pra ele. Infelizmente (ou felizmente, pro Jensen) o Jared ama o Milo somente como amigo, né? E acho que ele não iniciaria um romance, sabendo que vai fazer o outro sofrer. Ah, pode se sentir especial, sim. Eu tenho um carinho muito grande pelos meus leitores. Cada um do seu jeitinho… rs. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

 **Luciana Neves:** Que bom que gostou! Olha, quando a inspiração não vem, não tem jeito não, viu? Mas o capítulo 11 já está escrito, então desta vez não irá demorar. Obrigada por comentar!

 **Cleia:** A inspiração demorou, mas finalmente voltou. Confesso que foi difícil desapegar do meu Jared cafajeste da outra fic. kkk. Obrigada pelo comentário carinhoso. Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta:** Ana Ackles :)

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Jared despertou, sentindo tontura e suas pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Jeffrey estava ao seu lado e parecia estar dizendo alguma coisa, mas sequer conseguia compreender.

\- Filho… fale comigo, por favor? - Jared por fim compreendeu. Havia desespero no tom de voz do seu pai, e só então olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava em um quarto de hospital.

\- O meu filho… onde ele… - falou com dificuldade, sua garganta estava seca e dolorida. - Por que... por que ele não está aqui comigo?

\- Jared, eu preciso que você mantenha a calma, okay?

\- Pai… o que está acontecendo? Onde está o meu bebê? Ele…

\- Eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu. Tudo que você puder se lembrar, por favor…

\- Eu só quero o meu bebê, pai… O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem, não está? - Jared chorava, e Jeffrey não conseguiu se segurar, abraçando-o e chorando junto - Pai?

\- Quando eu o encontrei na beira da praia, eu… não havia nenhum bebê, Jared.

\- Como… como assim? Onde ele está? Onde está o meu filho, pai? - Jared praticamente gritava entre soluços, embora sua voz estivesse falhando.

\- Você estava deitado na areia, tinha perdido muito sangue, mas… o bebê não estava lá. Eu chamei a emergência e procuramos por todo lugar, filho. O Joe, o Milo, eles trouxeram muita gente pra ajudar, mas o bebê não foi encontrado em lugar algum.

\- Não… não! não! não! não!

\- Jared, você precisa ficar calmo, precisa falar comigo ou terão que sedá-lo novamente.

\- Novamente? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

\- Dois dias.

\- Dois dias? O meu bebê está sumido por dois dias? Eu preciso encontrá-lo - Jared fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas Jeffrey o segurou.

\- Eles irão sedá-lo e prendê-lo à cama novamente, por favor filho… não faça isso. Tem policiais lá fora, eles precisam falar com você, mas eu preciso que você mantenha o controle, está bem? Eles estão aqui para ajudar.

\- Okay… - Concordou, vendo que não havia alternativa.

\- Senhor Padalecki, eu sou o oficial Miller, e esta é a oficial Smith. O senhor consegue se lembrar o que aconteceu naquela noite? Nós precisamos de todos os detalhes, por favor.

Com dificuldade, Jared contou tudo o que se lembrava, desde que foi até o bar, até o que aconteceu depois que percebeu os pneus furados do buggy.

\- Eu… eu sabia que ele iria nascer ali, então eu me sentei, e… a dor era muito forte, eu… eu me lembro de lutar pra ficar consciente, mas eu não me lembro de nada depois…

\- Não se lembra da hora do nascimento?

\- Não. Eu tenho a sensação de ter ouvido o choro do bebê, mas… é como se fosse um sonho… então eu acordei aqui no hospital.

\- E depois do nascimento? O senhor se lembra de ter se levantado e caminhado até o mar?

\- O quê? - Jared olhou para o seu pai, tentando entender.

\- Senhor Padalecki, é nosso trabalho levantar todas as possibilidades.

\- E quais são as possibilidades?

\- O senhor ter jogado o seu bebê no mar. Ou tê-lo deixado cair, sem querer, ou sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo.

\- O quê?

\- O senhor tem algum histórico de depressão?

\- Não.

\- Essa criança foi planejada, senhor Padalecki?

\- Jeff… - Jared implorava com os olhos.

\- Só… saiam daqui, por favor - Jeffrey pediu, tentando manter a calma.

\- Senhor, nós precisamos…

\- Saiam agora! - O homem mais velho praticamente gritou e abraçou Jared assim que os policiais deixaram o quarto.

\- Eles pensam que eu… - Jared não conseguiu completar a frase.

\- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, filho. A ilha inteira se mobilizou para procurá-lo, mas você precisa entender que é muito mais difícil, uma vez que não temos uma foto, nem nada que possa identificá-lo.

\- Eu tentei ficar consciente, Jeff. Eu tentei...

\- Eu sei, filho… eu sei e eu sinto muito por ter estado lá...

\- Eu não devia ter saído sozinho, eu não pensei que… Eu queria muito o meu filho, pai. Eu jamais tentaria me livrar dele - Falava, entre lágrimas. A dor e a culpa lhe corroendo por dentro.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei o quanto você o amava e eu jamais duvidei disso.

\- Eu não posso ficar aqui, pai. Eu preciso ir procurá-lo.

\- Você precisa se recuperar primeiro. Você perdeu muito sangue, agora precisa se alimentar e tomar a medicação pra poder recuperar suas forças, ou sequer vai conseguir ficar de pé.

\- Como eu posso ficar aqui deitado sabendo que ele…? - As lágrimas voltaram, e Jared sentia que não tinha forças para lutar contra elas.

\- Você precisa confiar, Jay. Precisa confiar…

J2

Jared ainda precisava de cuidados, mas foi liberado do hospital no dia seguinte. Ao chegar na ilha, sentia como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo, do qual não conseguia acordar.

Olhava para a imensidão do mar, pensando no que acontecera com seu filho… Onde ele estava? Estaria sendo alimentado e bem cuidado? Estaria vivo?

Não tinha podido sequer conhecê-lo… ver seu rostinho… seus olhos… saber com quem se parecia…

\- Jay… - Jeffrey tocou seu ombro, com carinho.

\- Como… como eu posso continuar vivendo, pai? Eu nem pude conhecê-lo, eu nem sei se ele está bem, ou se ele e está…

\- Filho, você não pode perder a esperança… eu sei o quanto isso é difícil, eu… eu quase perdi você também - Jeffrey estava quebrado por dentro. - Quando eu te encontrei, você sangrava muito, e… eu tive medo de você não aguentar até o helicóptero chegar. Eu tive tanto medo, filho… por você, pelo desaparecimento do bebê…

\- Eu não devia ter saído aquela noite…

\- Não. Não, por favor… Não faça isso consigo mesmo. Se culpar não vai ajudar em nada, Jay. Venha… vamos pra casa.

\- Eu preciso ir procurar por ele…

\- Você precisa recuperar suas forças, agora. Tem muita gente procurando, filho, acredite. E a polícia está investigando, você precisa confiar.

Jared entrou no seu quarto, e instintivamente colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Havia um vazio muito grande… seu filho já não estava mais dentro de si, e também não estava em seus braços… era como se tivessem lhe arrancado um pedaço, como se tivessem roubado sua alma.

Mais tarde, tentou comer um pouco da sopa de legumes que Jeffrey havia lhe preparado, mas a cada colherada, as lágrimas voltavam. Sentia-se culpado até mesmo por se alimentar, sem ter certeza que o seu filho não estava passando fome.

E por mais que Jeffrey tentasse se mostrar forte e confiante, Jared podia enxergar debaixo das camadas… Seu pai tinha envelhecido muitos anos em poucos dias. Jared sequer podia imaginar tudo o que ele havia passado naquela noite. Queria poder fazer o tempo voltar atrás, mas nada podia fazer. Sentia-se tão fraco, que o simples fato de ter que se levantar da cama parecia um sacrifício enorme.

Pensando nisso, se forçou a comer o restante da sopa. Precisava se recuperar o quanto antes, ou sequer poderia procurar pelo seu filho.

Ao pensar em Jensen, se sentiu ainda mais culpado. O homem sequer sabia da existência daquela criança, e Jared o havia perdido... Jensen nunca o perdoaria.

J2

\- Sam? - Jeffrey ficou parado na porta da pousada, boquiaberto, quando viu Samantha*, sua ex mulher, encostada no balcão da recepção, esperando por ele. - Que diabos você faz aqui?

\- É muito bom ver você também, Jeff - a mulher sorriu e Jeffrey odiou a si mesmo por ainda sentir um frio na barriga quando ela fazia aquilo. - Eu vi o noticiário, sobre o bebê… a notícia está por toda a parte. Eu… eu não sei como posso ajudar, nem sei se Jared ainda quer me ver, mas… eu precisava tentar.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei se é uma boa hora. Ele está arrasado e depois de todos esses anos sem dar notícias, eu não sei…

\- Jeff…

\- Não vou impedir você de vê-lo, mas pelo menos tenha bom senso e tente não fazer ele se sentir pior do que já está.

\- Okay - Samantha sentiu a amargura naquelas palavras, mas não iria argumentar. Sabia o estrago que tinha causado e não esperava ser perdoada.

\- Jared? - Samantha bateu na porta e a abriu, vendo seu filho, agora já um homem, encolhido na cama, com o edredom o cobrindo até o pescoço, como fazia quando era criança. - Será que eu posso entrar?

Ao não receber resposta, pois Jared tinha os olhos vidrados em alguma coisa, entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, e se aproximou da cama.

\- Meu anjo… - tocou seus cabelos, fazendo um leve carinho, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. - Eu sinto muito…

Jared virou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas só havia frieza em seus olhos.

\- Sente? - forçou um sorriso. - Eu tive que perder um filho pra você se lembrar que eu existo? - A menção do filho fez lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos. Jared já não sabia como ainda tinha forças para chorar.

\- Eu posso explicar, eu… mas eu sei que agora você tem problemas maiores pra lidar. O que eu posso fazer por você, filho? Como eu posso ajudar?

\- Você pode sair batendo de porta em porta e verificando se há algum bebê recém nascido e conferindo se alguém acabou ou não de parir… - riu, sem humor. - Eu não sei, droga! Como se procura por um bebê que você sequer viu ou tem uma foto? Eu não sei! - Jared praticamente gritou, então enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, em mais uma crise de choro.

\- Tenho certeza que a polícia deve saber como investigar um caso assim. Você não pode perder as esperanças, filho…

\- Eu estou tentando. Eu já não aguento mais ficar aqui parado enquanto eu não sei onde ele está, eu… foi tudo culpa minha, mãe. Tudo por causa de uma estupidez minha, e agora…

\- Jared, não faça isso. A culpa é de quem sequestrou o bebê, e não sua.

\- Isso não muda o que eu estou sentindo.

\- Eu sei, meu anjo… eu sei - Samantha beijou seus cabelos de leve e ficou ali até que Jared dormisse.

J2

Não era fácil estar de volta, saber que a vida dos dois homens que mais amara no mundo tinha seguido, sem ela. Mas a escolha tinha sido sua e apesar de tudo o que perdera, sempre pensou estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Apanhou um álbum de fotos que estava entre os livros na estante e tudo o que perdera na vida de Jared estava ali… Os aniversários, a formatura do ensino médio… tinha perdido tanta coisa. Deixara para trás um menino de 14 anos e encontrara um homem feito. E, jamais duvidara, Jeffrey tinha feito um excelente trabalho, educando-o, sendo o pai que ele nunca teve e a mãe que Samantha nunca fora.

Constatar isso lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos, mas era tarde demais, não tinha como voltar atrás.

\- Por quê? - Jeffrey entrou na sala, tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

\- É complicado…

\- Não faça isso. Eu não quero saber o que você faz da sua vida, mas o mínimo que você me deve é uma explicação, depois de todos esses anos. Foi por causa de outro homem? Você podia simplesmente ter me falado e não desaparecido daquela maneira. Ou ter se justificado pro seu filho, mas parece que você não estava nem aí…

\- Não fale dessa maneira, Jeff. Você me conhece, sabe que eu não faria isso.

\- Conheço? - havia ironia em seu tom de voz.

\- Tem algo que eu nunca te contei, quer dizer, você sabia como era o pai do Jared, mas eu não te contei que quando nos conhecemos em Seattle, eu estava fugindo dele.

\- Fugindo?

\- Eu aguentei por muito tempo os abusos… ele estava me batendo e o Jared acordou e veio até a cozinha. Ele era tão pequeno ainda, mas ele socou a perna do pai, gritando pra ele parar, então o James o socou contra a parede várias vezes, até ele perder o fôlego.

\- Filho da puta! - Jeffrey apertou os punhos. - Por que você não me contou sobre isso?

\- Eu tive tanto medo… pensei que fosse perdê-lo naquele momento, mas ele voltou a respirar e eu o levei ao médico na manhã seguinte… dizendo que ele havia caído da bicicleta.

\- Você não o denunciou?

\- Ele me ameaçava. Dizia que ia nos matar enquanto dormíssemos, e eu… eu não sei. Eu era… tão assustada, tão… eu não tinha mais ninguém, e… Foi estupidez, eu sei. Mas então, quando ele foi trabalhar, eu peguei o meu filho, as roupas que cabiam em uma mochila e fugi… Fui de um lugar para outro, até usei nomes falsos pra me hospedar em alguns lugares, com medo que ele nos encontrasse, até que eu conheci você…

\- Isso não explica…

\- Explica. Antes de eu ir embora, descobri que ele continuava me procurando e estava bem próximo… e eu não podia arriscar. Não podia permitir que ele fizesse algum mal a vocês.

\- Então ao invés de me contar e confiar em mim, você achou que a solução fosse ir embora sem nenhuma explicação. Você tem ideia do que se passou pela minha cabeça? Tem ideia do quanto eu te procurei? Ou de como o seu filho se sentiu ao ser deixado?

\- Não teve um dia que eu não pensei nisso, Jeff… Que eu não tenha me arrependido e chorado de saudades de vocês, mas… Quando eu percebi a burrada que tinha feito, já era tarde. Eu sabia que vocês nunca me perdoariam, então eu fiquei longe… achando que era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

\- É muita estupidez! - Jeffrey socou a mesa, descarregando sua raiva.

\- E por que você voltou agora?- Jared estava parado no batente da porta, tinha ouvido tudo.

\- Porque o seu nome e a sua fotografia estão por todo lugar. Se ele ainda está nos procurando, com certeza irá encontrar.

\- Ele que tente! - Jeffrey estava puto.

\- Eu tinha quase quatro anos, por que eu não me lembro de nada antes de viver aqui?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez por causa do medo… Você deve ter bloqueado.

\- Bom, eu não sou mais uma criança, acho que eu já sei me proteger sozinho. Se é por isso que você se obrigou a vir… - Jared deu de ombros, havia muita mágoa em sua voz.

\- Eu vim porque eu precisava ver você… eu mal posso imaginar a dor que você está passando, e… Mas se é o que você quer, eu irei embora.

\- Tanto faz - Jared se virou para deixar a sala, mas então parou. - Você acha que pode ter sido ele?

\- O quê?

\- Naquela noite, eu tive a sensação de estar sendo seguido… Você acha que ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim?

\- Eu… sinceramente não sei.

\- Eu acho que isso precisa ser investigado. Pela manhã você vai contar toda essa história para o detetive, e vamos ver no que vai dar - Jeffrey não queria se agarrar a falsas esperanças, mas era tudo o que tinham até agora.

J2

Quando Jared se sentiu mais forte para poder sair da cama, ninguém mais conseguia segurá-lo. Passava o dia andando pela aldeia de pescadores, ia até Seattle, fazendo o possível para não enlouquecer.

Na maior parte do tempo, Chad, Milo, ou ambos o acompanhavam, mas algumas vezes Jared simplesmente desaparecia, deixando Jeffrey e sua mãe ainda mais desesperados.

Muitas vezes, simplesmente ficava ali parado, olhando para o mar, tentando se lembrar o que acontecera naquela noite… Será que tinha simplesmente bloqueado, como tinha feito com o seu pai?

\- Hey - Milo tocou seu ombro, e Chad vinha logo atrás dele. - Já está anoitecendo, você devia voltar pra casa, ou vai deixar o seu pai preocupado.

\- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

\- Jay…

\- Eu vou pra Vancouver amanhã de manhã.

\- O quê? - Chad perguntou, incrédulo. - Jay… o que menos você precisa agora é de mais problemas.

\- Jensen é um homem influente, talvez ele possa ajudar.

\- Okay - Milo concordou.

\- O quê? Você ficou louco também, ou o quê? - Chad praticamente gritou.

\- E você acha mesmo que vai conseguir convencê-lo do contrário? - Milo retrucou, aborrecido. - Então é melhor assim. Você vai, mas eu vou com você - Olhou para Jared, que confirmou, agradecido.

\- Se ele voltar de lá numa pior, você é o culpado! - Chad acusou.

\- Chad… - Jared tentou acalmá-lo, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu quero fazer isso, e não importa… nada pode ficar pior do que está.

\- Certo, você tem razão - Chad o abraçou, ambos chorando silenciosamente.

Se não fosse o apoio de Jeffrey, seus amigos e até mesmo da sua mãe, Jared não sabia o que seria da sua vida.

Pela manhã, pegaram a balsa logo cedo para sair da ilha e Milo dirigiu seu próprio carro até Vancouver. Foi uma viagem cansativa, de quase quatro horas, mas Jared conseguiu dormir por um tempo, e só acordou quando passaram pela aduana.

Com a ajuda do seu amigo Zack, Jared conseguiu descobrir o estúdio onde Jensen estaria gravando naquela manhã, e não hesitou em ir até lá.

\- Você se incomoda de esperar no carro? - pediu para Milo quando chegaram, pois a conversa que teria com Jensen era muito delicada, não queria ninguém presente, nem mesmo o seu melhor amigo.

\- Tudo bem. Mas se você demorar, eu irei até lá.

Jared criou coragem para entrar e, ao pedir para falar com Jensen, foi negado. Ao insistir e tentar entrar, os seguranças foram chamados e estavam prestes a colocá-lo para fora, quando Jensen apareceu no local e o reconheceu.

\- Jared? - O loiro o olhava, hipnotizado. - Eu o conheço, deixem-no entrar, por favor - falou para os seguranças, que o largaram imediatamente.

Jared estava nervoso, se sentindo humilhado e suas mãos tremiam, quando Jensen o levou para uma sala reservada.

\- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você vinha - Jensen se desculpou assim que a porta foi fechada e ficaram a sós.

\- Eu não tinha mais o seu telefone - Jared tentou manter a voz firme, mas era difícil. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele e só pioraram ao ver Jensen novamente. Ele continuava lindo. A aparência um pouco cansada, mas ainda lindo.

\- Eu… é… - de repente o ator não sabia o que dizer. Quisera tanto vê-lo novamente, e agora que estava diante dele, as palavras não vinham. Não pode deixar de observar o quanto Jared estava magro e abatido. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? - Sua voz demonstrava preocupação.

\- Tem… tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar, que… - Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, e Jensen percebeu o quanto as mãos dele tremiam.

\- Sente-se aqui - Jensen lhe ofereceu uma poltrona, onde o mais novo se sentou e lhe trouxe um copo d'água. - Jared, você está me deixando preocupado.

\- Eu… - Jared olhou na profundeza daqueles olhos verdes, de repente se dando conta da loucura que aquilo tudo parecia. Jensen jamais acreditaria, e sequer havia um bebê para fazer um exame de DNA e comprovar sua paternidade. - Eu tive um bebê, e… na semana passada eu eu saí de buggy à noite e os pneus furaram… ele nasceu na areia da praia e quando eu acordei eu estava no hospital, e… E o bebê tinha desaparecido - Jared falou, parecendo confuso e sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

\- Jensen, a maquiadora está esperando, você volta a gravar em dez minutos - Uma assistente bateu na porta e falou, os interrompendo.

\- Eu só preciso de um minuto, aqui - O loiro respondeu, nervoso.

\- É seu filho, Jensen - Jared continuou assim que a porta voltou a se fechar.

\- O quê? - Jensen riu, incrédulo.

\- A polícia o está procurando, mas… eu não sei se eles acreditaram em mim e eu pensei que talvez você pudesse ajudar, ou…

\- Jared, isso tudo… eu sei que esse filho é do Milo, mas se você precisa de qualquer ajuda, de dinheiro, ou…

A menção de dinheiro foi como um soco no estômago. As memórias do empresário de Jensen lhe oferecendo dinheiro para que sumisse da vida dele voltaram, e Jared só queria sumir dali.

\- Eu… eu não devia ter vindo, eu… - Então Jared ouviu vozes alteradas e de repente Milo estava entrando pela porta, sendo seguido pelos seguranças. - Eu vou embora.

Foi o tempo de se levantar e Jared praticamente teve que ser carregado por Milo, sem forças para sair dali.

\- Espera… Jared! Nós precisamos conversar, eu… Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. Jared, por favor? - Jensen ainda insistiu, indo atrás dele, atordoado com tudo o que ouvira, mas o moreno seguiu com Milo para o carro, sem olhar para trás.

\- Jensen, estamos atrasados, só esperando por você - A assistente chamou novamente, e depois de um tempo, Jensen a seguiu. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, queria poder ir atrás de Jared e saber o que aquilo tudo significava, mas o carro já havia partido e sequer sabia onde encontrá-lo naquele momento. Precisava parar para pensar e colocar sua cabeça em ordem, mas era o último dia das gravações da temporada, precisavam finalizar ou acabaria penalizando toda a equipe.

Jared entrou no carro e encostou a cabeça no vidro, sentindo-se arrasado.

\- O que aconteceu lá dentro? - Milo perguntou, preocupado.

\- Eu… uh… eu nunca devia tê-lo procurado, eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

\- Ele não acreditou?

\- Eu só quero ir pra casa, Milo… Eu só quero ir pra casa.

 _Continua…_

* * *

*Apesar de ter o sobrenome Padalecki, eu imagino a Samantha Smith como mãe do Jared.

Esqueci de mencionar no capítulo anterior, mas o Robert é um personagem original. Quem preferir imaginá-lo como o Rob de SPN, sem problemas.

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Granielle:** Entendo o seu surto! kkk. Complicado pro Jensen saber que foi traído desta maneira, né? Que tudo foi uma mentira. E Jared, tadinho, sempre se metendo em complicações. Prepare seu coraçãozinho! rs. Obrigada! Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** O Rob é mesmo muito baixo, mas também acho que o erro também foi do Jensen, por confiar demais e deixar que ele se metesse em sua vida desta maneira. Foi uma puta traição, e isso realmente abalou suas estruturas. Quanto ao bebê, bom… agora você já sabe o que houve e deve estar querendo o meu couro… kkk. Sorry! Obrigada por comentar, meu anjo… espero que o seu bracinho já esteja melhor. Se cuida! Bjos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta: Ana Ackles**

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

\- Jay, você disse que o Matt estava no bar naquela noite…

\- Sim - respondeu, enquanto caminhavam de volta até a pousada.

\- Você não acha que ele pode… - Milo não teve coragem de completar a frase.

\- Milo, o Matt pode ser um idiota, mas ele jamais faria algum mal pra mim ou pro meu filho. Além disso, ele não saiu da ilha desde aquela noite, então… eu não acho que ele seja suspeito.

\- E quanto ao seu pai?

\- Eu não sei, parece um pouco absurdo, mas o Jeff pediu pra investigarem. Até agora não o encontraram e não existe nenhuma prova que possa ter estado aqui na ilha. Ou seja… não temos nada - Jared suspirou, desanimado.

\- Bom, eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer em casa, mais tarde eu volto. Você vai ficar bem, ou quer que eu te acompanhe pra falar com o policial?

\- Tá tudo bem Milo. Você pode ir - Jared sorriu, embora sua tristeza fosse aparente.

\- Certo. Até mais tarde, então.

Milo se foi e Jared caminhava em direção ao restaurante, onde um oficial da polícia o esperava, quando avistou o loiro próximo a pousada.

\- Jensen? - Não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa.

\- Hey… Jared - Jensen se aproximou, cauteloso. - Eu sei que você deve estar chateado por causa de ontem, mas… Mas eu estou aqui, e quero muito poder ajudar, eu…

Jared apenas o olhou por um tempo, então se lembrou do que estava indo fazer.

\- Tem um policial me esperando, eu preciso ir falar com ele - Falou e saiu, em direção ao restaurante de Samantha Ferris. Não esperava que Jensen aparecesse e de repente não se sentia pronto para falar com ele. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele.

\- Okay, eu vou esperar por você na pousada - Jensen falou, não querendo forçar a barra.

Jensen entrou na pousada e, como não havia ninguém lá, se sentou em uma das poltronas que havia na recepção.

\- Mas é muita petulância você aparecer por aqui depois de todo o estrago que fez - Jeffrey comentou, sarcástico, quando o encontrou ali.

\- Senhor Morgan, me desculpe entrar aqui assim, eu só estou aguardando o Jared… - Jensen se levantou, tentando se explicar.

\- Aguardando o Jared pra quê? - Jeffrey agarrou Jensen pela camisa e socou suas costas contra a parede da pousada. - Veio oferecer mais dinheiro? Veio conferir se sobrou alguma coisa pra você destruir?

\- Pai, o que você está fazendo? - Jared apareceu na porta, assustado.

\- O que eu estou fazendo? Você sabia que ele viria aqui? - Jeffrey largou a camisa de Jensen e se voltou para encarar o filho.

\- Não, mas eu… eu fui procurar por ele ontem - Falou num fio de voz, de repente se sentindo envergonhado pelo que fizera.

\- Você foi até Vancouver atrás dele e não me disse nada?

\- Me desculpe. Eu… eu só achei que o Jensen deveria saber, e achei que você não ia concordar com isso, então…

Jeffrey apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Afinal, brigar não resolveria nada, e já tinham problemas o suficiente pra lidar.

\- Você pode voltar pra sua vida, Jensen. Na verdade não há nada que você possa fazer pra ajudar. Eu não devia ter te procurado, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça - Jared falou e foi se afastando.

\- Jay, espera! - O loiro segurou seu braço. - Eu sei que agi feito um idiota ontem, eu fiquei confuso, e… Droga! Parece que eu nunca consigo fazer nada certo.

\- Você disse que sabia que o filho era do Milo… Como você… o que fez você pensar isso? - Jared precisava saber.

Jensen pegou seu celular e mostrou as fotos que Robert havia lhe enviado, meses atrás.

\- Isso… - Jared riu, sem humor. - Eu estava grávido quando saí de Vancouver, depois da nossa briga, Jensen. O filho é seu.

\- E por que você nunca me falou? - Jensen parecia ferido.

\- Porque… eu já tinha sido humilhado o suficiente. Só queria ficar longe de você e seguir a minha vida - A mágoa era evidente em sua voz.

\- Jared, eu…

\- Não importa, Jensen. O meu… o nosso filho está desaparecido, nada mais importa nesse momento - Falou, entre lágrimas.

Importava sim, e tinha muita coisa que Jensen precisava saber, mas talvez realmente não fosse a hora. Jared estava certo. - Como eu posso ajudar?

\- Não pode. Eu não sei se alguém pode… a polícia está mais empenhada em encontrar um cadáver, do que uma criança viva - Falou ao olhar pela porta e ver o helicóptero da polícia passar baixinho sobre o mar novamente. - Eles acham que eu… que eu me livrei do bebê! - Passou as mãos pelo rosto, engolindo o choro. - Você também acredita nisso, Jensen?

\- Jared… nós vamos encontrá-lo - Jensen não sabia o que dizer, apenas o abraçou e deixou que chorasse em seu ombro.

Em seus braços, Jensen podia sentir o quanto o moreno estava magro, e com o corpo trêmulo. Ele tinha passado por um parto difícil, sozinho, estava fisicamente debilitado, e Jensen mal podia imaginar tudo o que ele tinha passado até agora, com o bebê desaparecido. Queria poder fazer algo, queria poder curar a sua dor, mas sentia-se impotente diante de toda a tragédia.

\- Jay… você precisa ir descansar um pouco. - Jensen o levou até o quarto e Jared sequer fez qualquer objeção. Estava tão cansado, física e mentalmente que logo dormiu, embora não fosse um sono tranquilo.

J2

Jensen saiu do quarto de Jared sentindo-se arrasado, e encostou a testa na parede do corredor, tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ele dormiu? - Morgan estava parado na porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O homem parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos, desde que Jensen o vira pela última vez.

\- Sim. Ele parecia exausto. Eu nem posso imaginar como devem ter sido esses últimos dias…

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Pelas condições de saúde dele, ele deveria ficar de repouso, mas ao invés disso, ele não descansa, fica indo de um lado pro outro… - suspirou. - Eu não acredito que ele foi até Vancouver sozinho!

\- O Milo estava com ele, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo.

\- Eu já não sei mais se algo pode me deixar tranquilo - Jeffrey se sentou na poltrona, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Quando o encontrei aquela noite, deitado na areia, havia todo aquele sangue… por um instante eu achei que o tivesse perdido. E agora ele não tem dormido e nem se alimentado direito, anda de um lado pro outro feito um zumbi, e… eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer se esse bebê não for encontrado, ou se ele… - Não conseguiu completar a frase. Pensar naquilo já era doloroso demais.

\- Então nós temos que encontrá-lo.

\- Você pretende ficar? - Jeffrey o olhou por um momento.

\- Sim.

\- Escolha um quarto, as chaves estão ali - Jeffrey apontou para a parede logo acima do balcão. - A pousada está fechada, de qualquer jeito, então...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jensen pegou uma chave qualquer e foi para quarto, sabendo o que precisava fazer. Engoliu o seu orgulho e ligou para alguém com quem não conversava há mais de dez anos.

\- Pai? - Falou, emocionado, quando ouviu a voz de Roger no outro lado da linha.

\- Jensen? É você? - O homem parecia ao mesmo tempo surpreso e emocionado.

\- Sim, pai, sou eu. Como… como estão as coisas por aí? - Fechou os olhos, sentindo a saudade apertar seu peito.

\- Nós estamos… bem, eu acho. Eu… nós sentimos sua falta, filho.

" _Então por que nunca me procuraram?"_ Jensen pensou, mas não era hora para isso.

\- Pai, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? - A voz soou preocupada.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, mas… eu preciso da sua ajuda profissional, pai. Como investigador.

\- Você se meteu em alguma encrenca?

\- Não. Eu não sei se o senhor soube a respeito do desaparecimento de um bebê em uma ilha, próxima a Seattle… está quase em todos os jornais.

\- Sim, eu li algo sobre isso.

\- Eu preciso que o senhor investigue o caso, pai. Por favor, eu sei que eu sempre fui um filho ingrato e egoísta, mas… eu preciso que o senhor faça isso por mim.

\- Eu não entendo… o que você tem a ver com o caso?

\- Eu acabei de descobrir que esse bebê, ele é meu filho, pai - A voz de Jensen embargou. Dizer aquilo em voz alta tornava tudo tão real… "Seu filho". - Eu preciso encontrá-lo.

\- Seu… filho?

\- Eu explico tudo quando o senhor chegar aqui… É muito importante pai, por favor?

\- Certo. Eu ligo pra você quando chegar em Seattle.

Jensen desligou o celular e o encostou na testa, respirando fundo. Depois de tantos anos afastado, era difícil ter que pedir um favor ao seu pai, mas naquele momento, qualquer problema parecia tão pequeno diante do que estavam enfrentando… Jared tinha razão, nada mais importava.

J2

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen foi encontrar seu pai em Seattle. Não esperava que sua mãe viesse junto e de repente era difícil conter suas emoções.

Abraçaram-se, sem dizer nada. Suas diferenças podiam ser discutidas depois que tudo estivesse resolvido.

Jensen colocou seu pai a par de tudo, enquanto pegaram uma balsa até a ilha. Sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo nos últimos dias, desde que descobrira a traição de Taylor e Robert, e então a volta de Jared com a melhor e a pior notícia que poderia ter recebido… Tinha se tornado pai, mas o bebê estava desaparecido.

Ouvir o seu pai levantando possibilidades tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso.

\- Você tem noção da dificuldade que temos aqui, não é? É como… procurar uma agulha em um palheiro - Seu pai usou aquela expressão tão costumeira.

\- Eu sei. Mas nós não podemos desistir, o Jared… - Seu coração apertou ao se lembrar… Jared sempre fora como um raio de sol, sempre com tanta disposição, tanta alegria, tanta vontade de viver… Agora não conseguia enxergar um resquício do que ele fora, e isso era doloroso demais. - Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com ele, se não encontrarmos o bebê. Ele… - a voz de Jensen embargou.

\- Eu farei o possível, filho. Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

J2

\- Seu pai? Eu pensei que vocês não se falassem… - Jared estranhou.

\- Como você disse… nada mais importa nesse momento. Ele trabalhou por anos como investigador na polícia de Dallas, e… eu não consegui pensar em alguém melhor para ajudar. E Jared… eu sei que você está cansado de responder sempre as mesmas perguntas, mas… é só mais uma vez.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e foi até a sala, onde Jensen o apresentou aos seus pais. De todas as situações, aquela era uma das mais estranhas, tinha que admitir.

Sentaram-se e Jared relatou todo o acontecido naquela noite. Era doloroso falar sobre aquilo tudo novamente, relembrar cada detalhe do que tinha sido o pior momento da sua vida.

\- Jared… eu sei o quanto esse assunto é delicado, mas… de acordo com a polícia, havia pingos de sangue no local, indo em direção ao mar, mas então as pistas se perderam, por causa da maré. Você não se lembra de ter se levantado e caminhado…

\- Eu não me lembro de nada - Jared fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Já tinha respondido aquela pergunta um milhão de vezes e cada vez era mais doloroso… Só queria poder ter certeza que não tinha feito nada ao seu próprio filho, mas não se lembrava de nada.

\- O senhor foi o primeiro a chegar no local, senhor Morgan?

\- Sim - Jeffrey sabia o que viria a seguir.

\- Posso perguntar qual foi a sua reação ao saber que o seu filho estava grávido?

\- Pai - Jensen olhou para Roger, querendo que ele se calasse.

\- Qual foi a minha reação? - Jefrey se levantou, apertando os punhos. - O que você acha? Que eu cheguei no local e aproveitei pra me livrar da criança antes da emergência chegar? - Socou o tampo do aparador.

\- Jeff… - Jared falou, quase num sussurro.

\- Se é pra isso que vieram, podem juntar suas coisas e dar o fora daqui! - Gritou e saiu da sala, enfurecido.

\- Desculpem, ele… ele tem aguentado muita coisa, já está no seu limite - Jared falou, com os olhos marejados.

\- Eu entendo - Roger falou. - E sinto muito por isso.

\- Quando… quando eu voltei pra casa e contei sobre a gravidez, ele… - Jared sorriu com a lembrança. - Primeiro ele me deu uma bronca por não ter usado camisinha, e depois… ele estava muito feliz por saber que ia ser avô e saiu contando pra ilha inteira. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse por ele.

\- E você tem algum inimigo, alguém que possa querer te fazer mal?

\- Não que eu saiba. A polícia está investigando o meu pai biológico, mas eu não acredito que depois de tantos anos ele ainda estaria atrás de nós.

\- E você, Jensen? - Roger olhou para o seu filho.

\- Eu? - Jensen o olhou, espantado.

\- Quem mais sabia sobre o relacionamento de vocês? Algum fã obcecado, esposa ciumenta…

\- Não! Quero dizer, a Taylor aparentemente sabia sobre nós, mas ela não sabia sobre a gravidez.

\- Tem certeza? Alguém mais?

\- O meu ex empresário, Robert.

\- Ex? - Jared perguntou, curioso.

\- Eu tive alguns problemas com ele, recentemente, e…

\- Que tipo de problemas? - Roger perguntou.

\- Eu não acho que seja hora de falar sobre isso, eu… - Jensen parecia aborrecido.

\- Bem vindo ao meu mundo - Jared ironizou, abrindo os braços. - Tem gente me acusando o tempo todo de ter me livrado do meu bebê e você acha demais falar sobre isso?

\- A gravidez da Taylor nunca aconteceu - Jensen por fim desabafou. - Foi tudo uma mentira… um plano pra apressar o casamento. Eu descobri há duas semanas, e… Foi tudo ideia do Robert. A gravidez, o aborto… Eu fui feito de idiota por duas pessoas que eu supostamente deveria confiar.

\- E você não acha que eles sejam suspeitos?

\- Não! Não teria como…

\- As fotos de mim com o Milo… como você as conseguiu? Você mandou alguém me seguir? - Jared precisava saber.

\- Não, foi o… Robert. Foi ele quem me enviou, quando eu pensei em procurar por você, meses atrás.

\- E você não acha que ele seja suspeito?- Jared o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Por que ele sequestraria uma criança? - Jensen estava tentando entender. No fundo, não queria acreditar.

\- Não sei… me diga você! - Jared gritou, se levantando do sofá. - Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, Jensen? - Perguntou, entre lágrimas.

\- Não! É claro que não! Como você pode pensar que…

\- Você fez o seu agente me oferecer dinheiro pra ficar longe de você, o que você quer que eu pense? - As feridas ainda estavam abertas, Jared não podia evitar.

\- Eu não fiz isso! Jared, espera! - Jensen tentou segurá-lo quando o moreno deixou a sala, mas o outro se desvencilhou e saiu.

\- Parece que você fez um belo estrago na vida desse garoto - Roger comentou quando Jensen se sentou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Eu não fiz isso, pai. Eu juro que não fiz - Jensen falou num fio de voz e foi atrás do moreno.

Jared estava sentado na beira da praia, abraçando os joelhos e com o rosto escondido entre eles.

\- Jay… - Jensen se sentou ao seu lado e tocou seu ombro. - Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra não acreditar em mim, mas por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu nunca ofereceria dinheiro pra você sair da minha vida. Nunca! Se o Robert fez isso, com certeza foi mais uma traição, assim como foi com a falsa gravidez da Taylor. Ele só pode ter feito isso pra me afastar de você. Pra que você ficasse magoado a ponto de não procurar mais por mim.

\- Foi a maior humilhação que eu passei na minha vida, Jensen - Jared o olhou, com os olhos cheios d'água. - Eu já estava em Seattle morando com o Chad, e eu voltei pra Vancouver só pra te contar sobre o bebê. Eu nem conseguia imaginar qual seria a sua reação…. se ia ficar feliz ou se ia me pedir… - Jared não conseguiu concluir a frase. - Mas eu achei que era um direito seu, saber. Quando o seu agente apareceu no seu lugar, eu… - Jared fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. - Então ele me disse que a Taylor estava grávida e você ia se casar, e disse que você deixou o dinheiro pra que eu sumisse da sua vida. Eu joguei o dinheiro e fui embora, me sentindo tão… - Balançou a cabeça, não havia palavras para descrever como se sentira naquele momento.

\- Eu jamais pediria que ele fizesse isso com você, acredite - Jensen implorava com os olhos.

\- De qualquer maneira, ele fez. Então é assim que as coisas funcionam na sua vida? Você sequer tenta saber o que as pessoas fazem em seu nome?

\- Eu sei… foi um grande erro. Nós trabalhamos juntos por muitos anos, eu… Eu confiava nele, jamais pensaria que ele estivesse tramando pelas minhas costas - Jensen suspirou. - Eu o demiti, isso não vai acontecer novamente, eu prometo.

\- Isso não apaga tudo o que aconteceu - Jared estava realmente magoado. Lembrar de tudo aquilo ainda machucava.

\- Eu sinto muito, Jay! Sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso. Eu só queria poder fazer o tempo voltar atrás e consertar as coisas… eu só queria…

\- Nada disso importa mais, Jensen. Eu só quero encontrar o meu filho. Eu também queria poder fazer o tempo voltar atrás e nunca ter saído naquela noite...

\- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Jay… Nós vamos encontrar o nosso filho.

Continua…

* * *

Re **views sem login:**

 **Luciana Neves:** Estou sendo malvada? Ok, o último capítulo foi sofrido demais, eu também sofri escrevendo-o. Olha, eu até tenho outra mpreg engatilhada, mas não sei se é o que você espera. kkk. Obrigada! Inspiração é sempre bem vinda! Beijos!

 **Sol Padackles:** Ai Solzinha… kkk. Bom, você sabe o quanto eu amo o Jared e olha como eu faço ele sofrer… então isso é sinal que te amo, né? rs. Tudo muito triste, mesmo. Escrever essas cenas não foi nada fácil, viu? Acho que o pior desespero para os pais deve ser uma criança desaparecida. Mas eu não julgaria o Jensen tão cedo… Como uma leitora disse, eles tiveram uma conversa de bêbados, porque nenhum dos dois conseguiu expressar o que queria. Jared em meio ao seu desespero não conseguiu ser coerente, e Jensen sendo pego de surpresa e ficando confuso com toda a história. Mas tudo ainda pode ser resolvido, né? Ou não. kkk. Beijos, minha linda! Obrigada!


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta: Ana Ackles :)**

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

\- Eu conheço você de algum lugar… - A mãe de Jared comentou, ao encontrar com Jensen na cozinha.

\- Talvez. E a senhora é…?

\- Samantha Padalecki, a mãe do Jared.

\- Mãe? - Jensen estranhou. - Eu pensei que…

\- Eu vi a notícia nos jornais. Não podia deixar de vir.

\- Claro - Jensen concordou.

\- Vocês não são namorados, eu presumo… Como foi que se conheceram? Eu não quero ser metida, não me leve a mal - Samantha completou. - É só que… eu sei tão pouco sobre ele…

\- Eu sou ator, e… é complicado. Eu vim passar uns dias de férias e nos conhecemos aqui, nessa pousada. Nós tivemos um relacionamento breve e eu não sabia da gravidez e sobre o desaparecimento do bebê até dois dias atrás, quando Jared me procurou.

\- Ator? Sim, agora eu sei de onde te conheço. Você é casado, não é?

\- Em processo de divórcio, mas sim, eu fui casado durante alguns meses.

\- Oh…

\- Olha, o que aconteceu entre mim e o Jared… eu não acho que diga respeito a mais ninguém - Jensen não quis soar desrespeitoso, mas foi direto ao ponto. - Se eu tivesse sabido da gravidez antes, talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes, talvez não... Mas se algum dia ele puder me perdoar e eu tiver a chance de corrigir os meus erros, eu farei o possível. Enquanto isso, eu estarei aqui pro que ele precisar e para apoiá-lo, aconteça o que acontecer.

\- Eu não estou julgando, acredite. Não depois do estrago que eu causei na vida deles. Eu estou me segurando pra não desmoronar junto com ele, e… Jared vai precisar muito do seu apoio, fico feliz que você esteja aqui - Samantha sorriu e deixou a cozinha.

J2

Depois de conversar com Samantha, Jensen não pode deixar de pensar na ironia que era ter suas famílias reunidas ali na pousada. O fato da mãe de Jared ter voltado e de ele próprio ter reencontrado seus pais depois de tantos anos. Uma pena que o motivo para o reencontro fosse algo tão devastador.

Pensando nisso, percebeu a falta que sempre sentira de sua mãe, e resolveu procurá-la.

\- Mãe? - Encontrou-a do lado de fora da pousada, olhando para o mar, e se aproximou.

\- É um belo lugar… Passa uma sensação de tranquilidade, de segurança… É difícil imaginar que algo ruim possa acontecer por aqui, no entanto…

\- Eu entendo o que a senhora quer dizer. Quando eu pisei aqui pela primeira vez, eu me senti em paz, me senti livre… não sei explicar. Acho que é a energia do lugar.

\- Sabe, durante todos esses anos, eu acompanhei notícias suas… Eu assistia aos filmes e séries que você trabalhou, eu via suas entrevistas, suas fotos… Eu sempre quis acreditar que você tinha conseguido. Que você tinha perseguido o seu sonho e que realmente era feliz, apesar de nós… - Donna secou uma lágrima, antes de continuar. - Então eu vi as notícias sobre o seu noivado, e logo depois o casamento. Eu olhava para aquelas fotos e não havia brilho em seus olhos, era como se você estivesse apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, posando com alguma modelo. Agora eu entendo…

\- Entende o quê?

\- O jeito que você olha pra ele… você ama esse garoto, não ama?

\- É complicado.

\- A resposta é simples: sim ou não?

\- Sim. Mas eu estraguei tudo, mãe. Acho que uma vida inteira não será suficiente pra ele me perdoar.

\- Você sempre correu atrás dos seus sonhos e sempre conseguiu tudo o que queria. Por que desta vez é diferente? Do que tem medo?

\- Existem preocupações mais importantes agora. Não é o momento pra isso.

\- Não, você tem toda razão. Mas quando as coisas se resolverem, basta você ter paciência e ser persistente, como sempre foi. Eu vejo muita mágoa nos olhos dele, quando olha pra você, mas também vejo algo mais… - Donna sorriu. - Eu queria tê-lo conhecido, antes, sabe, sem essa dor que habita a alma dele nesse momento.

\- Assim que eu o vi pela primeira vez, foi como… uma luz na minha vida, sabe? Ele acendeu algo dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que existia. Mas eu não tive coragem, não tive a capacidade de perceber naquela época… Eu estraguei tudo. E agora, ele… eu queria poder ajudar, mas me sinto tão… impotente diante disso tudo. Como a senhora consegue ser tão confiante que as coisas irão se resolver? Porque eu já não sei… - Jensen falou com a voz embargada, segurando o choro.

\- Não faça isso, filho. Você precisa manter as esperanças e precisa ser forte... Por ele.

\- Eu sei.

\- E é o seu pai quem está cuidando do caso agora, não é? Você já viu ele falhar alguma vez? - Donna sorriu, tentando lhe passar confiança.

\- A senhora tem razão - Jensen tocou o rosto de sua mãe, num leve carinho. - Mãe, eu… eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por ter ido embora daquela maneira e não ter procurado por vocês esse tempo todo.

\- Nós cometemos o mesmo erro, filho, e não tem um dia que eu não me arrependa… Parece que teimosia é um mal de família, não? - Donna segurou a mão do filho, com carinho. - Nós teremos muito tempo pra consertar as coisas. Uma coisa de cada vez.

J2

Estavam sentados na sala, e Roger os colocava a par do progresso das investigações.

\- Matt Cohen passou a noite bêbado, dormindo em um quartinho nos fundos do bar do seu irmão.

\- Eu falei que ele não era suspeito - Jared falou.

\- Bom, eu tinha que me certificar - Roger respondeu. - Quanto ao seu pai, Jared, foi difícil encontrá-lo, mas atualmente ele está vivendo em Boston. Trabalha em uma madeireira, tem uma nova esposa, bebe e se mete em encrencas de vez em quando, mas nada grave. Não teve nenhuma passagem pela polícia nos últimos anos. Ele não deixou a cidade naquela noite, e foi trabalhar logo cedo pela manhã, então… eu estou descartando-o como suspeito.

\- Então não temos nada? - Jared perguntou, num fio de voz.

\- Eu não estou pronto pra desistir ainda, se é o que você quer saber. Tem uma equipe verificando as câmeras de segurança nas marinas mais próximas. A polícia já fez esse trabalho, mas eu prefiro confiar na minha equipe. É muito fácil deixar qualquer coisa passar. Ainda mais que… quem quer que fosse sequestrar um bebê, não sairia da ilha carregando-o no colo, não é? Ele podia estar em uma bolsa, uma caixa, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Jared fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Não queria imaginar o seu filho sendo transportado dentro de uma sacola, como se fosse uma coisa qualquer.

\- Estamos verificando os registros dos barcos ou lanchas que foram alugados naquela noite, assim como os barcos de pescadores. É um trabalho demorado, mas nós vamos encontrá-lo. Agora eu preciso que vocês olhem com bastante atenção e me digam se reconhecem este homem - Roger mostrou algumas fotos no seu notebook.

\- Não, eu não o conheço. Jeff? - Jared olhou para o seu pai, que também não o reconheceu.

\- Ele pegou a balsa pela manhã, mas não tinha nenhum veículo consigo. Deixou a ilha durante a madrugada num barco de pescadores. Eles lhe deram uma carona, ele pagou em dinheiro e não pediram nenhum tipo de identificação.

\- O senhor acha que ele…?

\- Ele carregava uma sacola… na balsa ele não se importou em esconder o rosto, mas vejam quando ele saiu do barco, no trapiche… a imagem da câmera de segurança está ruim por causa da pouca iluminação no local, mas ele está usando um capuz e parece estar com muita pressa. Estou mandando essas fotos pra tentarem fazer o reconhecimento facial, talvez consigam alguma coisa. Foi a única atividade suspeita naquela noite, mas nós vamos continuar procurando - Roger tocou o ombro de Jared, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

J2

Horas depois, Roger recebeu uma ligação e, quando deixou a ilha, Jensen foi com ele. Tinha recebido uma informação muito importante e não queria que Jared soubesse, antes que fosse confirmada.

\- Uma denúncia anônima?

\- Um bebê foi abandonado ontem à noite em um abrigo, em Lawrence, Kansas.

\- E o senhor acha que pode ser... ele?

\- Eu acho que nós temos que verificar.

\- Mas o Jared não deveria vir conosco? Não vai ser necessário o teste de DNA para identificá-lo?

\- O DNA dele foi coletado enquanto estava internado no hospital, então não será necessário a sua presença.

\- Ainda assim, ele deveria saber, não? - Jensen sentia como se o estivesse traindo.

\- E se não for o bebê que procuramos, Jensen? Bebês são abandonados o tempo todo, em todo lugar… Como você acha que o Jared vai reagir se estivermos enganados? Isso só iria destruí-lo ainda mais.

\- É… o senhor tem razão - Jensen sabia que Jared não havia se recuperado fisicamente ainda, estava definhando a cada dia e estava constantemente sob pressão. Alimentar falsas esperanças poderia causar um abalo emocional muito grande, e prejudicá-lo ainda mais. - Quanto tempo leva para termos o resultado do exame?

\- Eu tenho alguns contatos por lá, cobrei alguns favores, e no máximo em dois dias teremos o resultado.

\- Mas independente de encontrarmos o bebê ou não, as investigações continuam, não é?

\- Se for mesmo a criança, talvez facilite um pouco. Se encontrarmos quem o abandonou, é mais fácil chegar ao sequestrador.

\- Quando isso tudo vai acabar? - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Só conseguia pensar em tudo o que Jared estava enfrentando. Embora ele também fosse pai e estivesse sofrendo com o desaparecimento do bebê, era Jared quem tinha carregado-o por quase nove meses, que tinha se conectado com ele, para então perdê-lo daquela maneira. Era tudo tão injusto, e nada podia fazer.

\- Em breve, eu espero. Você tem que ser forte, filho. Eu sei o quanto isso tudo é difícil, mas o Jared precisa muito do seu apoio, você tem que aguentar firme.

\- Eu sei, pai. Eu sei…

J2

Ao chegarem em Lawrence, Roger solicitou o apoio de um amigo de longa data, que trabalhava para a polícia local, para que tivesse acesso aos vídeos das câmeras de segurança próximas ao abrigo onde o bebê fora abandonado.

Tudo era muito burocrático, e levaria algum tempo, então sua prioridade era a identificação da criança.

Jensen estava no hospital infantil, olhando para o bebê que estava sendo alimentado por uma enfermeira, quando o resultado do teste saiu.

Era algo completamente novo, uma sensação um tanto estranha, mas ao olhá-lo de perto, sentiu seu coração aquecer, como se estivessem conectados de alguma maneira. Apesar de sempre achar que todos os bebês eram iguais, podia perceber alguns dos seus traços nele, como o formato do queixo e os cílios longos, assim como o narizinho arrebitado, que era totalmente Jared. Sorriu com o pensamento e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos… Seu filho. Jared teria o seu filho de volta.

\- É o seu filho, Jensen - Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Roger tinha um sorriso no rosto. - Você pode ligar pro Jared, ele deve estar aflito por notícias.

Jensen olhou para o seu pai e abraçaram-se. Não saberia descrever o que sentia… um misto de felicidade e alívio, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo.

Depois de se recompor, Jensen pegou seu celular e discou o número do celular de Jared.

\- Jensen? - A voz do moreno parecia cansada, e ao mesmo tempo aflita. - Deus… vocês estão me deixando louco sem notícias.

\- Eu sei. Me desculpe Jay, mas nós precisávamos ter certeza antes de…

\- Ter certeza? - Sua voz soou desesperada. - Vocês encontraram um… - Jared não conseguiu completar a frase, apenas um soluço escapou de sua boca.

\- Não! Não… eu tenho boas notícias. Nós o encontramos, Jay! Ele está aqui na minha frente, mamando feito um bezerrinho, e eu juro pra você… é a criança mais linda que eu já vi no mundo - Falou, emocionado.

\- Vocês… o en-con-traram? - Jared deixou cair o telefone, sentindo sua cabeça girar e por sorte Jeffrey conseguiu segurá-lo, antes que desabasse no chão.

\- Jared? - Jensen o chamava, preocupado, quando Jeffrey apanhou o telefone.

\- Jensen? O que houve?

\- O Jared está… ele está bem?

\- Ele… ele está bem, foi só uma tontura, mas já está se recuperando - Jeffrey olhou para Samantha, que tentava acalmar o filho, que não conseguia dizer nada coerente naquele momento. - O que foi que você disse a ele?

\- Senhor Morgan, o bebê foi encontrado.

\- O quê?

\- Eu estou em Lawrence, Kansas. Vou mandar o endereço do hospital… eu não devia ter dado a notícia a ele por telefone, eu… Tem certeza que ele está bem?

\- Por que você está em um hospital? O bebê está bem? Como vocês o encontraram?

\- Ele está bem, só foi trazido pra cá psra fazer alguns exames, mas está tudo bem. Eu explico tudo quando chegarem, ok?

\- Certo, eu… nós estamos indo.

Jeffrey desligou o telefone, e sorriu para o seu filho, sentindo um alívio muito grande em seu peito. - Eles realmente o encontraram.

\- Oh meu deus! - Samantha também começou a chorar e os três se abraçaram, emocionados.

\- Falta pouco agora, filho - Jeffrey segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos. - Em algumas horas você vai poder tê-lo em seus braços.

J2

As horas pareciam se arrastar por dias… Jared não disse uma palavra durante toda a viagem até Lawrence, o que deixou Jeffrey preocupado.

Samantha e Donna também os acompanharam, ambas ansiosas para conhecerem o seu neto.

Jared foi o primeiro a entrar e encontrou Jensen no corredor. Abraçaram-se, chorando de emoção e então Jensen o levou até o quarto onde o bebê estava deitado em um berço.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita… Jared se inclinou e afastou a manta para poder olhar para o seu filho. Com as mãos trêmulas, tocou em seus cabelos, depois contornou o rostinho dele com a ponta dos dedos, e segurou sua mãozinha, querendo acreditar que era real.

Só então o pegou no colo e o abraçou junto ao peito, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor do corpinho do seu filho junto ao seu.

\- Obrigado - Olhou para Jensen, com os olhos marejados.

\- Eu é que devo agradecer, Jay… Nunca pensei que fosse possível amar tanto um serzinho que eu acabei de conhecer - Jensen se afastou um pouco e segurou a mãozinha do filho.

\- É incrível, não é? - Jared não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. - Eu tive tanto medo desse momento nunca chegar, eu…

\- Acabou, Jay. Ninguém mais vai separá-lo de você, eu prometo - Jensen apertou a mão do moreno, que segurava o bebê. - Meu pai ainda vai descobrir quem fez essa maldade, mas o que importa é que ele está aqui.

\- Você é mesmo um pequeno grande guerreiro, não é? Tão forte e resistente… - Jared falou para o bebê, que tinha aberto os olhinhos.

\- Forte e resistente… Ethan - Jensen sorriu.

\- O quê? - Jared o olhou, curioso.

\- Nada, eu só estava pesquisando sobre nomes de bebês e significados esses dias, e…

\- Você pesquisou nomes de bebês?

\- Eu precisava de algo pra ocupar minha cabeça e não surtar… você sabe - Sorriu, sem graça.

Jared sorriu, emocionado - Ethan... eu gosto.

\- Posso segurá-lo um pouquinho? - Jensen perguntou, receoso.

\- Você acabou de prometer que ninguém ia separá-lo de mim - Jared brincou, sorrindo pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

Jensen riu - Eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a segurá-lo, por isso eu esperei…

\- Jen, você é tão bobo - Jared riu e lhe entregou o bebê.

\- Ele é tão pequenininho… - O loiro sorriu, emocionado. - Mas olha só o tamanho desse pé? Acho que ele puxou a você. O narizinho também é seu e espero que puxe os seus cabelos, também - Jensen olhou para Jared e se lembrou do quanto amava tocar aqueles fios macios e castanhos.

\- Eu sempre imaginei ele loirinho, com olhos verdes e sardas… - Jared falou automaticamente e então corou, um tanto envergonhado. - A cor dos olhos demora alguns dias para definir.

\- Ele é maravilhoso - Jensen falou, orgulhoso, e neste momento seus pais e os pais de Jared entraram no quarto.

\- Vocês já tiveram o seu momento, agora é a vez dos avós babarem um pouquinho - Jeffrey falou ao entrar, mas a primeira coisa que fez foi puxar seu filho para um abraço apertado.

\- Quando nós podemos levá-lo pra casa? - Jeffrey perguntou depois de conhecer seu netinho.

\- Jared só precisa assinar alguns papéis na recepção, e vocês podem levá-lo - Roger respondeu. Eu ficarei por aqui para continuar com as investigações.

\- Obrigado. Por tudo - Jeffrey apertou a mão de Roger.

\- Ainda tenho muito trabalho a fazer, mas o que importa é que o bebê foi encontrado. Ninguém deveria ter que passar pelo que vocês passaram.

\- Bom, eu vou levá-los pra casa, mas… qualquer coisa que precisar, estarei disponível - Jeffrey se despediu e deixou o quarto, junto com as duas mulheres.

\- Eu vou ficar para acompanhar as investigações - Jensen tocou os cabelos do seu bebê, que estava aninhado no colo de Jared. - Vou entrar em contato assim que tiver notícias.

\- Okay - Jared o olhou, e desta vez, o brilho havia voltado para os seus olhos.

\- Cuide bem do nosso menino - Sorriu, olhando para ambos. - E cuide de si mesmo, Jay… você precisa.

\- Eu sei - Jared sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

\- Deus, eu vou sentir tanta falta de vocês - Jensen se inclinou e encostou sua testa na do filho, depois ergueu a cabeça, e sua boca estava há centímetros da de Jared.

Foi automático, ninguém pensou e não saberiam dizer quem tomou a frente, mas seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo suave e cheio de sentimentos. Afastaram-se apenas quando Roger apareceu na porta, esperando pelo filho.

\- Até mais, então - Jensen tocou a mão de Jared, que segurava o pequeno como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo novamente, então seguiu com seu pai.

J2

\- Ele vai ficar bem - Roger tocou o ombro do filho quando entraram no carro que havia alugado. Você podia ter ido com eles, sabe?

\- Eu sei. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero estar com eles, eu quero que o Jared possa dormir em paz, entende? Que ele não precise mais sentir medo. Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe.

\- Pode ter sido um caso de sequestro, como acontece muito, mas se o Jared estava mesmo sendo seguido… pode ter sido alguém que quisesse fazer algum mal a ele, ou até querendo atingir você, indiretamente. Como o bebê nasceu naquele momento, talvez houve uma mudança de planos… Jared teve uma hemorragia, talvez o sequestrador simplesmente o deixou lá para morrer. Nós temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades, filho.

\- É isso que me assusta. No fundo, eu tenho medo do que vamos descobrir.

\- O pesadelo acabou, Jensen. O bebê está onde ele pertence, está saudável e fora de perigo. O Steve acabou de me mandar uma mensagem, vamos para o escritório dele agora mesmo, ele deve ter encontrado algo suspeito nas câmeras de segurança.

\- Hey Ackles - Steve apertou a mão do homem mais velho. - Suponho que esse seja o seu filho, Jensen. Eu era muito fã daquela série sobre fantasmas. Dean, não é? - Sorriu, apertando a mão de Jensen.

\- Isso mesmo - Jensen confirmou, sorrindo.

\- Eu tenho boas notícias, acho que encontramos algo - Steve virou o notebook para que os outros homens também pudessem ver as imagens e apertou o play.

No vídeo, um casal escondia o rosto na maior parte do tempo, mas em uma das câmeras o rosto da mulher pode ser identificado, assim como a placa do veículo.

\- Procuramos pela placa, e o casal em questão são Adam e Sarah Campbell.

Assim que Jensen ouviu aqueles nomes e viu a foto da mulher, soube de quem se tratava.

\- Sarah… é a irmã do Robert, meu ex empresário - O loiro sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago ao confirmar aquilo. Robert… Por que ele teria feito aquilo? Por vingança? Como pode se enganar tanto quanto ao seu caráter? - Jensen não conseguia se conformar.

\- Você sabe onde ela mora?

\- O Robert falava pouco sobre ela, mas acho que eles ainda vivem em Topeka, não é longe daqui.

\- Bom… teremos que fazer uma visitinha ao casal.

J2

\- Sim, somos nós - Sarah confirmou ao ser confrontada com a imagem.

\- E vocês podem explicar por que este bebê estava com vocês?

A mulher olhou para o marido por um momento, então continuou… - Não era a nossa intenção. Estávamos na fila de adoção por mais de um ano, e… Então o meu irmão, Robert, me ligou uma noite… Ele parecia nervoso e não falava nada coerente. Disse que tinha nos arranjado um bebê e que daria um jeito na papelada depois. Eu fiquei… Mas como? Como você arranjou um bebê? E ele respondeu: _"Uma conhecida deu a luz e não pode ficar com a criança, e me pediu ajuda, me pediu para encontrar uma boa família pro seu bebê, e eu sei o quanto vocês querem adotar uma criança, Sarah."_ \- Eu tentei discutir, dizer que não queria desta maneira, mas ele parecia aflito e desligou o telefone. Meia hora depois, um homem apareceu na minha porta, carregando o bebezinho. Eu me apaixonei por ele naquele exato momento, mas… Tentei contatar o meu irmão nos dias seguintes e ele simplesmente não atendia ao telefone. Então numa manhã, eu olhei os noticiários e li sobre o desaparecimento de um bebê em Seattle, e eu vi o desespero daquele pai… era apenas um garoto. E eu pensei… e se alguém estiver procurando por esse bebê? E se ele for essa a criança que estão procurando?

\- A senhora devia ter procurado a polícia.

\- Eu sei - Falou, entre lágrimas. - Mas era o meu irmão, e eu não queria incriminá-lo sem saber o que realmente aconteceu. Quando eu não consegui falar com ele nos dias seguintes, eu e o Adam decidimos levar o bebê para um abrigo. Eu não podia mais fazer isso…

\- Onde eu posso encontrar o seu irmão?

\- Eu não sei. Ele costumava trabalhar em Vancouver, mas não tem atendido o telefone.

\- Eu tenho o endereço dele, se ele não estiver foragido - Jensen falou, sentindo-se traído mais uma vez.

\- Certo - Roger falou. - E quanto ao homem que entregou o bebê?

\- Eu não o conheço. Ele usava um moletom com capuz, e… eu não saberia descrevê-lo.

\- Certo. Vocês terão que comparecer à delegacia amanhã, para prestar depoimento. Não mintam nem omitam nada para proteger o seu irmão, ou a situação de vocês só irá piorar - Roger falou, antes de saírem.

\- Droga! - Jensen se encostou na lateral do carro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Acho que a gente nunca conhece realmente as pessoas - Roger tocou seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Por quê? Quer dizer… ele até pode estar com raiva de mim, mas fazer isso com o Jared e o bebê… que tipo de pessoa faz algo assim? Como eu nunca percebi?

\- Jensen…

\- E o pior, pai… fui eu que causei isso tudo ao Jared, foi tudo culpa minha. Ele nunca irá me perdoar, pai. Nunca!

\- Não foi culpa sua, Jared irá entender.

\- Não, eu não acho que ele irá… não depois de tudo.

J2

Na ilha, as pessoas comemoravam o retorno e todos queriam conhecer o bebê. Samantha Ferris organizou uma festa em seu restaurante, querendo que Jared se sentisse acolhido pelos amigos. Milo e Chad disputavam quem seria o tio número um, e Jared apenas ria, pensando no quão bobos eles eram, sempre disputando alguma coisa.

Algumas coisas jamais mudavam por ali, o que lhe dava uma sensação de segurança, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. O lugar onde crescera e sempre se sentira seguro, era também onde tinha acontecido o seu pior pesadelo, e Jared se perguntava se algum dia aquela sensação iria passar.

Em Lawrence, Jensen permaneceu ao lado do seu pai, cuidando das investigações.

O homem que havia sequestrado a criança havia sido encontrado e não passava de um viciado, que havia feito o serviço em troca de dinheiro para comprar drogas.

\- Ele me pagou para seguir o rapaz, e foi o que eu fiz.

\- Você furou os pneus do buggy?

\- Sim, mas era apenas pra lhe dar um susto. E-eu não… não sabia que o bebê estava pra nascer e quando vi o que estava acontecendo eu liguei pra ele.

\- Pro Robert?

\- Sim.

\- E o que ele disse?

\- Disse pra eu me livrar da criança e deixar o garoto lá. Então eu disse… eu não faria mal pra um bebê, eu… eu era apenas para seguí-lo! Ele disse então pra eu levar o bebê comigo, que ele devolveria em alguns dias, e… E que ele ia ligar pra emergência para socorrerem o garoto.

\- E você simplesmente acreditou? Não achou nada estranho? - Roger não conseguia se conformar.

\- Ele não iria me pagar se eu não fizesse o que ele mandou.

\- Droga! - O homem mais velho apertou os punhos, tentando se controlar. Por sorte Jensen não estava ali, naquele momento. - E o que você fez com a criança? Você não viu as notícias nos jornais?

\- Eu não vejo os jornais. Eu entreguei o bebê pro casal que ele me falou, e… ele ainda não apareceu pra me entregar o dinheiro. Eu preciso daquele dinheiro!

\- Com certeza você precisa. Você tem alguma noção do que fez? Você vai ser acusado de sequestro, além de omissão de socorro! - Roger socou o tampo da mesa.

\- Mas eu… eu só fiz o que me mandaram, eu…

\- Você não tem mesmo noção da realidade, não é? A droga já deve ter corroído o seu maldito cérebro!

Robert foi encontrado e preso alguns dias depois, sob as mesmas acusações. O trabalho de Roger estava concluído, o restante era com a polícia. Ambos foram presos, sem direito a fiança, e iriam a julgamento.

No dia seguinte, Jensen foi visitar Robert na prisão. Queria não ter que olhar para a sua cara nunca mais, mas precisava de respostas.

\- Por que, Robert? Eu demiti você e até entenderia se você fizesse algo contra mim, mas por que o Jared? Por que a criança?

\- Você realmente não sabe? - A risada sarcástica fez Jensen querer quebrar os seus dentes. - Eu só queria que você entendesse que precisa de mim. Eu falei que continuaria cuidando de você, Jensen!

\- O quê?

\- Sem bebê, o garoto nunca teria como provar que o filho é seu… eu só estava te protegendo.

\- Protegendo? Como fazer mal ao meu filho pode ser chamado de proteção? Você sempre soube, não é? Que o filho era meu?

\- Eu estive de olho no garoto desde que ele foi embora… tão magoado… - Roger riu. - Eu sabia que ele não ia querer olhar pra sua cara, mas quando soube que ele estava grávido, tinha certeza que um dia ele ia querer o que é de direito. E ele iria acabar com a sua carreira, Jensen. Eu não podia permitir isso.

\- Minha carreira? É do homem que eu amo e do meu filho que estamos falando… você acha mesmo que eu estaria preocupado com a minha maldita carreira? - Jensen gritou, enfurecido.

\- Ama? - Robert riu. - Está vendo? É por isso que eu precisava cuidar de você, porque você estava sempre prestes a jogar tudo pro alto por causa daquele garoto. Eu amei você, Jensen! Desde o dia que nos conhecemos, naquele concurso de modelo… então você apenas me usou, porque queria uma oportunidade como ator, e… depois me chutou, como se eu não fosse nada!

\- Robert, eu tinha 18 anos… e sim, eu tinha sonhos, mas nunca te usei! Nós dormimos juntos algumas vezes, isso não quis dizer nada. Então eu percebi que não era aquilo que eu queria e continuei sendo seu amigo, continuei mantendo você como meu empresário, continuei confiando em você!

\- E você acha que isso foi suficiente? Que ficar do seu lado todos esses anos, vendo você se deitar com outros homens, e pior… Porque antes era apenas sexo, mas quando você conheceu esse garoto… tudo mudou, Jensen! Você mudou, e achou que eu não iria perceber?

\- Não Robert, como meu empresário e amigo, eu esperava que você percebesse e me apoiasse. Mas tudo o que você fez, foi me empurrar pra longe dele. Você me traiu das maneiras mais baixas possíveis e além de sequestrar o meu filho, você deixou o Jared lá para morrer. Se o Jeffrey não tivesse procurado por ele imediatamente, eu…

\- Talvez você tenha sentido um pouquinho de como eu me senti todos esses anos.

\- Você é doente, Robert. E vai pagar por tudo o que fez!

\- Sim, eu vou… Mas e quanto a você, Jensen? Acha mesmo que ele vai te perdoar? - Gargalhou, histericamente.

Jensen não queria ouvir mais nada, apenas lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

J2

Roger Ackles colocou todos a par do acontecido. Era doloroso ouvir aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo trazia uma sensação de alívio. O suplício tinha terminado. O bebê estava seguro e os responsáveis estavam na cadeia aguardando julgamento.

Jared não conseguiu ouvir toda a história. Era como reviver um pesadelo, então foi até o quarto do seu filho, grato por tê-lo de volta. Ficou observando-o dormir por um tempo, e logo Jensen se juntou a ele.

\- Eu não me canso de olhar pra ele - Jared comentou, sorrindo.

\- Eu também - Jensen tocou o ombro do moreno.

\- Obrigado por ter trazido ele de volta.

\- Jay… não. Por favor. Fui eu que causei tudo isso, afinal. Se não fosse essa obsessão do Robert por mim, nada disso nunca teria acontecido.

\- Não foi culpa sua, não faça isso consigo mesmo. Eu culpei a mim mesmo por muito tempo, até saber o que havia acontecido, mas você não é responsável pelas ações do Robert. Ele é louco.

\- De qualquer maneira, eu sinto muito, Jared. Muito mesmo.

\- Está tudo bem agora - Sorriu, tentando confortá-lo. - Ele está aqui, saudável, comilão e dorminhoco…

\- Sim - Jensen sorriu também, olhando de Jared para o seu filho, que dormia em seu berço. - Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho, hã? - Comentou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Sim - Jared segurou a mãozinha do filho. - Com certeza nós fizemos.

Roger e Donna foram embora, mas Jensen ainda permaneceu na ilha por mais três dias, curtindo o seu filho o máximo que podia.

\- Jay, eu… como eu te falei, eu estou indo pra Los Angeles, tenho alguns compromissos de trabalho que eu não posso adiar - falou, quando estavam sozinhos no quarto do bebê.

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Você fez muito mais do que… Eu sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você pedir ajuda ao seu pai, depois de todos esses anos sem se falarem, e… Eu agradeço muito por isso. Seu pai fez toda a diferença.

\- Tem horas que você tem que escolher o que é prioridade na sua vida, não é? E eu não tive nenhuma dúvida. Bom, as minhas malas já estão prontas, eu realmente preciso ir - Jensen se despediu do bebê e depois se aproximou e Jared, querendo beijar seus lábios, mas o moreno virou, recebendo o beijo no rosto.

\- Eu… acho que é melhor mantermos as coisas como estavam - Jared falou, sem coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu entendo. Sei que é muito pra perdoar.

\- Não é questão de perdoar ou não, eu… muita coisa aconteceu, eu preciso de um tempo pra curar as feridas. Nesse momento, tudo o que eu quero é cuidar do meu filho.

\- Você está certo. Será que eu posso te ligar pra ter notícias dele e aparecer de vez em quando para vê-lo? - Perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Claro. Eu nunca irei impedir você de ver o seu filho, Jensen. Você será bem vindo sempre - Jared percebeu o quão difícil deveria ser para o loiro ir embora, e o abraçou.

Fecharam os olhos e ficaram algum tempo nos braços um do outro, até Jensen finalmente criar coragem de ir.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Confesso que não gosto de capítulos muito longos, sei que a leitura é cansativa, mas este realmente não tinha como quebrar. Vocês já devem ter percebido, mas o próximo será o capítulo final. Obrigada a quem tem acompanhado até aqui. Beijos!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Jeff é mesmo um paizão, né? Acho que sem ele o Jared não teria aguentado toda essa pressão. Jensen finalmente percebeu o que realmente importa em sua vida, e Jared precisa muito do seu apoio neste momento. Que bom que gosta da fanfic. Significa muito pra mim. Beijocas e obrigada!

 **Guest:** Tadinho do Milo! kkk. Mas confesso que gostei da sua forma de pensar, qualquer um pode ser suspeito, afinal. Pois é, em meio a brigas e desconfianças, muitas coisas foram esclarecidas, né? Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

 **Luciana Neves:** Impossível não sofrer com tudo o que Jared passou, né? Minha próxima mpreg já tem um capítulo escrito, e é muito diferente das que já escrevi. Vamos ver se eu terei coragem de postar… rs. Beijocas e obrigada pelo incentivo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta: Ana Ackles**

 _ **My Sweet Dream**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 - Final.**_

Ventava um pouco em Seattle, apesar do sol tornar o dia bastante agradável. Ethan, agora com oito meses, gritava cada vez que Jared colocava seus pézinhos na água fria do mar, então gargalhava quando o moreno o erguia acima da cabeça.

Jeffrey os observava da porta da pousada que tinha adquirido há dois meses. Tinha algum dinheiro para investir há algum tempo, e quando a oportunidade surgiu, não pensou duas vezes.

Enquanto vivesse, jamais deixaria a ilha e a sua pousada lá, mas depois de tudo que Jared havia passado com o desaparecimento do bebê, percebera que seu filho já não era mais feliz naquele lugar. Jared jamais admitiria, mas era como se houvesse uma sobra, como se os seus maiores medos sempre o perseguissem por lá.

Então Jeffrey fez o que estava ao seu alcance, comprou a pousada em Seattle e pediu que seu filho a administrasse. Sem dúvida, tinha sido o melhor a fazer. Jared estava feliz novamente, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Samantha havia permanecido por ali como quem não quer nada, e agora também trabalhava com o filho em Seattle. Sim, Jeffrey sentia falta deles, mas estavam há menos de duas horas de distância, então os visitava sempre que possível.

Morgan se juntou a eles e brincou com o pequeno Ethan antes de ir embora. O menino era como um raio de sol em suas vidas. Fazia Jeffrey se lembrar da época em que começou a namorar com Samantha, e Jared era apenas um garotinho de quatro anos. De como, apesar de ele ser um tanto assustado no início, tinha conseguido conquistar sua confiança rapidamente. Quando pensava em felicidade, eram aqueles momentos que vinham à sua mente, provavelmente porque tinha se sentido assim pela primeira vez.

J2

Depois que o seu pai se fora, Jared entrou, deu banho no menino e o deixou aos cuidados de Amy, que agora trabalhava para ele como babá. Não havia hóspedes circulando pela recepção àquela hora, então Jared aproveitou para verificar as mensagens no celular.

Sorriu ao ver três mensagens de Jensen.

Falavam-se todos os dias, quando não gastavam minutos seguidos ao telefone, era através de mensagens. O assunto sempre começava com Ethan, mas também conversavam muito sobre outras coisas, até mesmo sobre músicas, filmes e sobre o cotidiano de cada um. Tinham se tornado amigos e era uma relação saudável, já que tinham um filho para criar.

Jensen vinha ver Ethan sempre que podia, geralmente com o intervalo de uma ou duas semanas. Quando ele não podia vir, Jared fazia facetime, para que Jensen pudesse ver o menino.

Jared fingia sentir ciúmes, mas na verdade, amava o fato de ele ter os olhos muito verdes e sardas no rosto, igual ao outro pai.

\- Mensagem do Jensen? - Jared se sobressaltou, ao perceber a presença de sua mãe.

\- Por que você acha isso? - Jared terminou de responder a mensagem e colocou o celular sobre o balcão.

\- Porque você sorri de um jeito diferente quando fala com ele.

\- Claro - Jared apenas rolou os olhos. - Ele vem ver o Ethan amanhã.

\- Posso perguntar por que todo esse medo de arriscar?

\- Arriscar? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Vocês dois se amam, disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida. Só não entendo por que...

\- Nós estamos bem assim, mãe.

\- Estão? Eu não sei o que mudou, mas… você nunca foi de desistir do que queria. Por que com ele é diferente?

\- E quem disse que é o que eu quero?

\- Jared…

\- Nada do que ele pode oferecer é suficiente, mãe. Talvez fosse no início, mas não agora. E cada vez que eu corri atrás, era como se eu estivesse perseguindo um sonho sozinho. E toda vez eu saí machucado. Eu não quero isso novamente, estou bem assim.

\- Você tem razão, me desculpe - Samantha o abraçou pelos ombros. - Eu só quero que você seja feliz.

\- Eu sou feliz.

\- Filho, apesar de eu não ter sido um exemplo de mãe, eu sei o quanto o amor por um filho preenche as nossas vidas. Eu sei o quanto você o ama e se dedica a ele, mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa pensar em si mesmo, de vez em quando - Samantha beijou o rosto do filho e o deixou sozinho. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele era feliz, mas podia perceber que ele era muito mais feliz quando Jensen estava por perto.

J2

Quando Jensen apareceu, na manhã seguinte, Ethan se atirou no seu colo, rindo com suas brincadeiras. O menino o adorava, disso Jared não tinha a menor dúvida.

\- Eu deixei a bolsa dele pronta, se vocês forem sair - Jared comentou enquanto Jensen colocava o menino sobre a cama e brincava, jogando uma manta sobre a cabeça dele, que ria muito cada vez que o pai a tirava.

\- Pensei em levá-lo ao parque. O dia está lindo, você não quer ir conosco?

\- Tem certeza? - Jared queria muito, mas ao mesmo tempo respeitava se Jensen quisesse ficar a sós com o filho. - Eu estou sempre com ele, se você quiser ir sozinho, tudo bem.

\- Nós queremos muito que você vá. Não é mesmo, Ethan? - Jensen olhou para o menino, que sorriu.

\- Okay então! - Jared abriu um enorme sorriso.

Foram caminhando, e Jensen empurrava o bebê em um carrinho, enquanto conversavam.

\- Jay… meus pais pediram que levasse o Ethan até Dallas, para visitá-los, no próximo final de semana - Jensen falou quando se sentaram em um banco de madeira, no parque. Ethan sorria e agitava os bracinhos para as crianças que brincavam no escorregador, próximo a eles.

\- Eles não podem vir até aqui? - Jared ficou sério de repente. Sabia que era um gesto egoísta, mas não conseguia se imaginar longe do seu filho por um final de semana inteiro, mesmo que ele estivesse com Jensen.

\- O convite se estende a você também. Apesar de eles já terem vindo até aqui para vê-lo, eles querem muito mostrar o netinho pra família, e essas coisas de avós.

\- Não é estranho?

\- O quê?

\- Eu ir junto. É a sua família, eu não acho que…

\- Você também é minha família, Jay. Você é o pai do meu filho - Jensen segurou sua mão. - E eles adoram você, sempre será muito bem vindo por lá.

\- E vocês... estão bem?

\- Sim, nós conversamos muito por telefone, e… Na verdade, essa será a primeira vez que eu irei pra casa deles depois de todos esses anos, e eu confesso que não queria ter que fazer isso sozinho - Jensen o olhou, esperançoso. - Por favor?

Jared sorriu - Tudo bem. Eu posso pedir pra minha mãe tomar conta da pousada no final de semana.

\- Por falar nisso… eu estou orgulhoso de você! - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Por quê? - Jared estranhou.

\- Administrando aquela pousada praticamente sozinho, voltando pra faculdade, e ainda tomando conta do Ethan quase todo o tempo… Você deve ficar exausto!

\- Falta só um semestre da faculdade, eu preciso terminar. Confesso que eu estava receoso por deixá-lo, mas… a minha mãe estará por aqui, e acho que era um pouco de paranoia minha, eu não tenho mais o que temer.

\- Entendo. O trauma não vai desaparecer tão facilmente, mas eu fico feliz que você esteja lutando contra isso. Continua fazendo terapia?

\- Sim, uma vez por semana.

\- Isso é ótimo.

\- E quanto ao trabalho, eu praticamente cresci dentro de uma pousada, então nada é muito novo, só mais responsabilidades.

\- Você é muito bom nisso. Com responsabilidades.

\- É… apesar de que eu nem sempre fui assim - Jared riu.

\- Ei. Todo mundo tem sua fase negra - Jensen brincou. - Você amadureceu. Eu gosto muito de quem você se tornou.

Jared apenas o olhou, sentindo seu coração bater forte no peito.

Jensen pigarreou, sentindo que deixara Jared encabulado com o comentário, então levou seu filho até o balanço de bebês, que ele adorava.

O menino gritava e ria cada vez que Jensen o empurrava, e Jared sorria, fingindo que ia segurar seus pézinhos cada vez que o balanço se aproximava dele. Jensen queria poder congelar aquele momento. Se pudesse definir a palavra felicidade, seria isso. Simples assim.

Ficaram algum tempo ali no parque, brincando com o menino, até que ele começou a ficar com sono e choramingar, então voltaram para a pousada.

Alimentaram-no e o colocaram para dormir, então foram almoçar no restaurante anexo à pousada. O lugar era muito agradável, podiam sentir a brisa do mar em seus rostos enquanto almoçavam.

\- Então a sua série terminou mesmo?

\- Sim, ainda tem alguns episódios para serem exibidos, mas as gravações terminaram na semana passada.

\- E o que você vai fazer agora? Já tem algum trabalho em vista? - Jared estava curioso. Gostava de ouvir Jensen falar sobre o seu trabalho, sobre a paixão que ele tinha pelas câmeras.

\- Tenho um amigo que está produzindo um filme independente e ele me convidou para ser o diretor. Talvez eu faça uma pequena participação como ator, também. Eu já estou com o roteiro, parece ser interessante, diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz.

\- Você parece empolgado, eu fico feliz com isso.

\- Sim, eu estou. O projeto está em pré-produção ainda, então eu terei algum tempo antes de começar a trabalhar nele. Pensei em ficar algumas semanas hospedado por aqui, enquanto isso, se você não se importar, é claro.

\- Por que eu me importaria? - Jared sorriu. - O Ethan vai ficar feliz em ter você por perto por mais tempo - " _Não apenas o Ethan"_ , pensou, mas não teve coragem de falar em voz alta.

" _Apenas o Ethan?"_ Jensen pensou, mas não teve coragem de perguntar. - O filme será gravado em Vancouver, e isso quer dizer que eu também vou estar por perto depois, e vai ser muito bom poder passar mais tempo com vocês.

" _Vocês"_ Jared pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jensen sempre se referia a ambos, e não apenas ao seu filho. Era melhor não pensar nisso; já era tentador demais saber que Jensen ficaria na pousada durante as próximas semanas.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? - Jensen ficou sério de repente.

\- A gente vive conversando sobre assuntos pessoais, não sei por que você acha que precisa da minha autorização antes de perguntar - Jared riu.

\- Sim, mas… tem certos assuntos que nós temos evitado - Sorriu tímido, olhando para as próprias mãos. - Depois do divórcio e tudo o que aconteceu com o Ethan, eu… eu não estive com mais ninguém. Eu não sei… não me parecia certo e eu simplesmente… não queria estar com mais ninguém. Eu fico me perguntando se…

Jared sorriu, mas no fundo, sentia-se ansioso, porque não sabia onde Jensen queria chegar com aquela conversa. De qualquer maneira, não podia deixar de ser sincero.

\- Eu não tive mais ninguém depois de você, Jensen. Até houve uma tentativa com o Milo, mas não parecia certo, também. Tinha a gravidez e tudo o que aconteceu depois… eu nem pensava muito nisso, pra falar a verdade.

Jensen sentiu um certo alívio. Milo era muito próximo de Jared e não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes. No fundo, sentiu-se até mesmo aliviado quando Jared saiu da ilha e foi morar em Seattle.

\- Uma amiga está trabalhando em uma peça de teatro, que vai estrear aqui em Seattle hoje à noite. Eu… - Jensen pigarreou, ligeiramente nervoso - eu tenho ingressos e queria saber se você quer ir comigo.

\- Teatro? - Jared não tinha certeza que estava interpretando direito os sinais.

\- Sim, você me disse uma vez que gostava de teatro, é uma comédia leve, não tem muito drama, então… Depois nós podemos ir a um restaurante legal ou a um bar… o que você achar melhor.

\- Como um encontro? - Jared foi direto ao ponto.

\- Sim - Jensen o olhava, esperançoso. - Como um encontro.

Jared olhou para as próprias mãos em cima da mesa, sem saber exatamente como dizer.

\- Eu… eu não acho que seja boa ideia, Jensen.

\- Posso perguntar por quê? - Havia apreensão em sua voz.

\- Não é o que eu quero pra mim.

\- Oh - Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção estampada em seu rosto.

\- Bom, na verdade eu quero… eu estaria mentindo pra você se dissesse que não, mas não do jeito que as coisas eram. Antes eu não me importava de me encontrar com você em quartos de hotéis separados, ou chegar em horários diferentes nos eventos e nos restaurantes, mas agora… Não é o que eu quero pra mim. Não mais.

Jensen de repente sorriu, aliviado.

\- Jay… eu não estou te pedindo pra me encontrar escondido, eu quero que você vá comigo, como meu acompanhante. Eu jamais faria isso com você novamente, acredite. Estou ciente de todos os meus erros e não quero repeti-los. Eu sou legalmente divorciado, não devo mais nada a ninguém, não tenho por que esconder.

\- E quanto a sua carreira?

\- Se eles quiserem me contratar, que me contratem, caso contrário, paciência. Vocês dois são prioridade na minha vida agora, o resto não importa mais.

\- Bom, então… acho que eu não tenho motivos pra recusar, não é? - Jared sorriu, mas seu semblante ficou preocupado de repente. - Mas Jensen, eu não posso deixar de pensar que… quando o Robert foi preso, houve muita especulação pelo fato de ele ser o seu empresário, e… Se as pessoas nos virem juntos, eles vão acabar ligando uma coisa com a outra.

\- Jay, eu não me importo com o que as pessoas vão falar.

\- Eu só não quero ser o responsável por atrapalhar a sua carreira - Jared falou com sinceridade.

\- Eu sei. Jared, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, e eu não estou disposto a abrir mão disso novamente. Nem pela minha carreira, nem por motivo algum. Nós vamos resolver isso tudo, juntos. Susan, a minha nova empresária, vai dar um jeito, eu tenho certeza. Se eu tiver que ir a público e fazer uma declaração sobre o que aconteceu, eu irei. A mídia vai ficar em cima por um tempo, mas logo surge outra coisa mais importante e eles vão nos deixar em paz. Mas se você não quiser ser exposto… eu vou entender. Você já passou por muita coisa, afinal.

\- Eu não tenho medo de repórteres, Jensen. E eu também não estou disposto a desistir de você.

\- Então estamos de acordo - sorriu abertamente. - Só espero que você não se importe de ver fotos da gente se beijando em pleno teatro municipal, nos sites de fofocas e nas redes sociais, amanhã. Depois disso, nós estaremos juntos pro que der e vier.

\- E quem disse que eu vou te beijar em pleno teatro? - Jared riu.

\- Definitivamente, você vai - Jensen tocou o seu rosto e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

J2

A noite foi divertida e muito agradável, saíram juntos da pousada no carro de Jensen e o loiro fez questão de entrarem nos locais de mãos dadas. Jared se sentiu estranho no início, principalmente por causa dos olhares curiosos, mas depois tentou não se importar. Era o que sempre quis, afinal.

Na saída do teatro, alguns fãs de Jensen apareceram pedindo selfie e autógrafos. Jared sabia que isso faria parte da sua vida quando estivesse com ele, mas realmente não se importava. Sentia muito orgulho por Jensen ter conseguido alcançar a sucesso que tanto queria. Os fãs o amavam e Jared não podia julgá-los. Jensen era encantador.

\- Existem regras sobre não dormir com hóspedes nessa pousada também? - Jensen perguntou quando chegaram, ainda dentro do carro.

\- Talvez hoje eu possa fazer uma exceção, já que a minha mãe está cuidando do Ethan.

Jensen tocou o rosto do moreno e o puxou para os seus braços, apenas sentindo o calor do seu corpo e o seu perfume… o som da sua respiração.

\- Por que demoramos tanto pra fazer isso? - Jensen perguntou, se afastando somente para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei… talvez só não estávamos prontos.

\- Me desculpe por tudo que eu te fiz passar, Jared, eu sei que eu fui um covarde. Eu devia ter estado ao seu lado o tempo todo, tudo podia ter sido tão diferente…

\- Shh - Jared colocou um dedo sobre o lábio do loiro, fazendo-o se calar. - O passado não importa mais. Você está aqui agora, e… nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo, temos um filho pra criar…

Jensen sentiu seus olhos marejarem. - Eu não podia querer outra coisa. Você me deu a maior felicidade do mundo, Jay… Vocês dois são tudo o que eu mais amo e tudo o que importa pra mim.

\- Eu só posso dizer o mesmo. Mesmo quando eu quis sentir raiva de você, eu não conseguia, porque tinha uma parte sua crescendo dentro de mim. Eu te amei o tempo todo, Jensen. Ainda te amo…

Beijaram-se suave e apaixonadamente, como se não houvesse um mundo lá fora.

Entraram na pousada e subiram para o quarto de Jensen, sem se importar se o funcionário que estava na recepção os visse. Não tinham mais nada a esconder.

Mal a porta do quarto se fechou, voltaram a se beijar, e deitaram-se na cama, com Jensen por cima de Jared, lutando para livrarem-se dos sapatos e das suas camisas.

\- Olha pra você - Jensen falou com a voz rouca, intercalando beijos e mordidas no pescoço e ombros do mais novo. - Eu ainda posso me lembrar quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, atrás do balcão da pousada lá na ilha… Quando você flertou comigo, e…

\- Eu flertei? - Jared fez cara de inocente e Jensen riu.

\- Eu senti vontade de arrancar suas roupas ali mesmo, mas naquele momento eu também senti que havia algo mais… uma leveza, algo na maneira que você sorria, e eu sei que isso é brega, mas cada vez que eu pensava em você, era a primeira coisa que vinha à minha mente… o seu sorriso - Jensen contornou a covinha que se formava no rosto do outro com o polegar.

Jared apenas sorriu, amava quando Jensen deixava transparecer esse seu lado romântico.

\- E eu quero fazer você sorrir pra sempre - Beijou seu lábios mais uma vez.

\- Então acho que você está no caminho certo - Jared gemeu ao sentir a língua de Jensen em seu corpo.

Era mágico…

Não eram necessárias palavras… um sabia o que o outro gostava ou queria, era como se nunca tivessem se separado. A maneira como seus corpos ainda se conheciam, os beijos, os toques, as sensações… Estavam conectados… não apenas seus corpos, mas também suas almas. Era algo perfeito e único.

J2

\- Eu senti sua falta - Jared falou, depositando beijos no peitoral de Jensen, depois do sexo.

\- Eu também. Muita. Nunca foi assim com mais ninguém. Você arruinou a minha vida, Jared Padalecki.

\- Eu espero que sim - Jared sorriu e beijou sua face.

Dormiram abraçados e acordaram depois das nove horas.

Jeffrey estava com Samantha na recepção quando desceram e Jared apenas falou um tímido bom dia, e pegou o bebê, que estava no colo da sua mãe.

Jensen também os cumprimentou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Jeffrey. Não devia nada a ninguém, mas sabia que o homem não o aprovava.

\- Hey garotão. Você dormiu bem? - Jared beijou a bochecha do filho e o levou com eles para tomarem café no restaurante.

\- Isso foi… estranho, não? - Jensen comentou, enquanto comia suas panquecas.

\- Eles se acostumam.

\- A sua mãe ok, mas eu não sei quanto ao seu pai. Eu acho que ele me odeia.

Jared riu. - Não, ele não te odeia. Ele só é protetor demais em relação a mim, mas eu vou conversar com ele, Jensen. Ele te conhece melhor agora, e vai entender.

\- Ótimo. Porque eu quero fazer tudo certo agora, Jay. Quero colocar o meu nome na certidão de nascimento do Ethan, quero namorar e me casar com você, um dia.

\- Sobre a certidão dele eu já me informei… um advogado pode resolver tudo.

\- Você não se importa?

\- Claro que não, desde que o sobrenome dele continue sendo Padalecki - Jared sorriu.

\- Isso é sério? Não pode ser Padalecki Ackles?

\- Ackles Padalecki? - Jared sugeriu e ambos riram.

\- Okay! Você venceu - Jensen apertou sua mão por sobre a mesa. - E quanto a outra parte?

\- Você está me pedindo em namoro? - Jared sorriu.

\- Oficialmente, sim. A não ser que você queira que eu peça pros seus pais.

\- Não, por favor. Isso seria esquisito.

\- É, isso seria - Jensen confirmou e ambos riram.

\- Eu quero. Quero muito - Jared falou olhando em seus olhos.

\- Ótimo. Eu quero que dê certo dessa vez, Jared. E eu vou fazer todo o possível pra te fazer feliz.

\- Você já faz, não vai precisar de muito esforço.

Ethan resmungou na cadeira, chamando a atenção de ambos.

\- Acho que ele também quer um pouco de atenção - Jared brincou e ambos riram. - Eu te falei que os meus pais estão namorando? - Jared falou, de repente.

\- Não. Isso é sério? - Jensen riu, não podia evitar.

\- Sim, é muito estranho, cara.

\- Confesso que eu não percebi nada.

\- Eles acham que eu ainda não sei - Jared riu. - Devem estar pensando em como me contar.

\- E você não disse nada?

\- Claro que não! A partir do momento que eles souberem que eu sei, eu vou ter que lidar com os meus pais se agarrando na minha frente o tempo todo, eu não estou preparado pra isso.

Jensen gargalhou e Jared riu também.

\- Você não vai dizer nada! - Jared lhe apontou um dedo. - Seja discreto.

\- Prometo. Mas isso é bacana, não é? Vê-los juntos novamente?

\- De certa forma - Jared deu de ombros. - Jeffrey tem um coração muito grande, eu só espero que ela tenha criado juízo.

\- Acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance - Jensen falou, pensativo.

\- É… acho que sim - Jared tocou o rosto do loiro, com carinho.

Nesse instante o celular do moreno vibrou em cima da mesa e Jared olhou, vendo que era uma mensagem de Chad:

" _Cara… como você não me contou?"_ Havia também um emoji com uma carinha de espanto e uma foto de algum paparazzi, com Jared e Jensen se beijando na saída do teatro. Chad provavelmente a tinha encontrado em algum site de fofocas.

Jared riu e mostrou a foto para Jensen.

\- É, você tinha razão… Nós nos beijamos em pleno teatro municipal.

 **FIM.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Missão cumprida! Uhull! Confesso que teve um momento em que eu pensei que teria que abandonar essa fanfic, porque a inspiração não voltava. Então tive que mudar um pouquinho o rumo do drama (sem drama a a Mary não funciona… kkk) e começou a fluir novamente. Thank god! kkk

Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos, pelo apoio de sempre, e a todos que leram! Sempre digo que meus leitores são os mais lindos!

Obrigada a minha Beta, Ana Ackles, pela paciência e pela ajuda de sempre.

Enfim, vou aproveitar pra divulgar minha nova mpreg: **High Heels**. Será uma fanfic breve, com capítulos curtinhos, mais leve do que de costume… kkk. E, já vou avisando porque muitos não curtem… tem personagem principal afeminado e fetiches com roupas íntimas e sapatos femininos. Quem decidir ler, divirta-se! Quem não curte, melhor não arriscar. kkk

Beijocas!

* * *

 **Reviews sem login:**

 **Sol Padackles:** Bom, você sabe que eu sou objetiva, não sei ficar enrolando e escrevendo capítulos felizes. kkk. Mas o que tinha pra contar está aí. Talvez toda a traição do Robert e da esposa fez Jensen perceber o que realmente importa na vida, não é? Ele não hesitou em colocar o Jared e o filho em primeiro lugar. Acho que depois de tudo, Jared precisa de um tempo e o fato do Jensen ter compreendido isso, talvez já tenha sido o primeiro passo pra eles se acertarem, né? Afinal, agora eles tem um filho juntos. Obrigadinha por comentar! Beijos!

 **Luciana Neves:** Sim, finalmente tudo se resolveu, né? Eles merecem um pouco de paz, e quem sabe, serem felizes juntos. Loguinho estarei postando a fic nova. Obrigada pelo incentivo. Beijos!


End file.
